An explosive Sensei
by Tremor230
Summary: what is the link between a mortal Kushina and the death god? a shadow from a forgotten past , who will shake the ninja world giving at a young Naruto knowledge and power and most of all a family.follow the "demon brat" as he show everyone what he is capable of with a sensei crazy enough.Godlike!Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,council bashing.
1. Prelude

"**What if? "... that's a really BIG question so big it has an infinite combination of possibilities. This... is one of them.**

**So.. What if in a fateful night of October while an hero was sacrificing his whole family, a mysterious force decide to take the Fate himself and change its course? Well... let me tell you what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything (from movie, to video game,to music or manga) that I'm gonna use / quote.**

**Little info: the "extra" character who will be with the blond fox is a mix of different characters ( mostly American action movie).**

**Think about a john McClain or Rigs from lethal weapon who found himself in a ninja world, I'm talking about an explosion-loving, hotblooded crazy( in a funny way) man.**

**He will quote from movies and generally be a bit loud mouthed , you better like/ignore him , because he will be in a lot of my stories, but he can be pretty nice , if you know him.**

**No pairings for the moment, maybe few lemons ( if may sanity is low enough) hope you enjoy this first try of a fanfiction feel free to say everything you want ( without flaming please) I want to improve and write something you would enjoy.**

**One last thing … I'm not from USA or great Britain , I'm Italian but I want to try this in English, don't ask why, I simply feel more " at ease " like this, so try to be a little gentle ( if not, leave my mother / female part of the family out of your hate).**

**Enough bullshits and let's begin. changelog: minor grammatical correction and some adjustment of the story.  
**

**Ja ne.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialog

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**-Konoha, outside the gate-**

If you never came to the elemental countries try and take your time to visit this wonderful place, the locals are pretty nice, and the village is surrounded by a tall forest who they say was created by their first Hokage and look we are lucky enough to see an enormous fox try to level the place in a blind fury...Eh? No wait what?

" **Summon :** **Gamabunta ! **" in a poof of smoke , an enormous toad make his appearance.

" **What do you want Minato ? **" asked the toad

"Look" was the answer of the figure on his head , the blond spiky hairs flowing in the wind like the trench coat with the kanji for "yellow flash" on it.

"**The nine tails, Wait! Don't tell me..**" the voice carried a worried tone of extreme level.

"It's the only option we have, I will seal the beast inside my son, it will cost my life, but the village will be safe."

" **I get it... just go and take him here, I'll try to buy you some time , but hurry , I don't know how much I will stand against the fox **".

**Konoha, Hospital room 23-**

A young woman with fiery red hair was hugging her new born son, his head resting on her heart, sleeping oblivious of the anger of his mother.

Kushina, "the red death of Konoha" was fuming out of fury, her husband, no, that BASTARD of her husband is going to seal the fox inside HER son, she can't allow that.

"They village will hate him and try to kill him, but The Idiot ( she will call minato like this ) still think my sochi (son) will be seen as an hero...what a fool"

What can a mother do in this case ? Maybe cry or try to run away, but Kushina knows another way to solve this.

" I hope the Chakra left in me is enough, I need -my Wolf- now" she said mostly to herself.

So , with all the strength she could muster , she ran her fingers in the seals she need , to an outsider this could looks like she was doing random movements, completely detached from the classical seals, she knows better.

"**kuchiyose no jutsu!**" she says, nothing happened, but she smiled at the voice in her head

" Did you call, master ?" the male voice says.

"Yes, I need you to watch over my sochi in the near future, how much will you need to brake free from the seal?"

"... about five years, if I do this in a shorter time, they will find out" the answer came after a short pause.

"Good! Better than anything, your -equipment- is still in place?" asked the woman

"My toys are where I left them, master" she knows he was smirking, and she likes it.

In that moment The Idiot entered the room.

"just take him and go, before I kill you" even if in an hospital bed, after giving birth and summoning, her Killing Intent ( KI) was terrifying.

"I'm sorry" was the answer as he left.

**Somewhere in another plan of existence -**

A lone figure was watching the toad fighting the fox , as the blond man reappeared on the toad head , at a little movement of the entity hand, the flow of time itself stopped quietly.

"**Shinigami, come here**" the entity voice was calm and full of warm,

"**Yes, my lord?**" the death god appeared in the room, kneeling.

"**I know you have some plans for the boy, if you don't want me to know , I will understand , but just assure me that it will not affect too much the Land of the Humans**"

" **It will not **" the shinigami could have said more, but the rest of the information was too much "personal". The entity, Kami, already knows that, but didn't say anything.

" **Then call your agent, the woman had already reach his soul, it seems that you two had the same idea**"

As the time start moving again, The shinigami nodded and with a sign of the hand summoned a single soul.

"**Get ready, you'll go to Konoha**"

**And stop, this is the,rather short, prelude of the story, from here everything will change, I will follow the basic time-line and order of events and only after the Sasuke retrieval and following battle at the valley of the end my madness will be let loose and the chaos will reign. so in short sasu bashing( I hate him) saku bashing( before shippuden she was pretty useless) very slight kaka bashing( just for fun) council bashing( easy target) femhaku(really HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING GIRL, so whatever) strong/godlike naruto( really godlike). Hope you enjoy, rate comment and follow me as I DESTROY this delicious manga.**


	2. The mysterious guy

**Another chapter of my fanfiction , if you are wondering why two chapter published so fast , I'll tell you that I've waited 2 weeks before putting them on the site, most of the chapters are already written , I'm only waiting to see if someone likes this "thing" I've created before posting other parts of the story.**

**Here I will present MY character and how he came to naruto's world, sorry if I go a little slow at the beginning but too much fanfic start with our hero in a situation that , with an "abracadabra!" , uncover cool powers and all...i want the audience to understand what he is unlocking and from where it comes**

**Changelog: few grammatical adjustment ( I still tend to write in italian)  
**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the material I use/quote**

**An explosive Sensei chapter 2: the mysterious guy**

**With the Shinigami -**

"**Where is your body?**" asked the god of death

"Exactly where I left it" the spark-like spirit answered in an incorporeal ecstasy

"**Good I'll make the ritual**" a pale hand holding a blade start piecing the air, ripples of energy start forming and a glass-like wall appears, like a window it starts showing a scene from a mysterious lab.

**-An underground base, location : unknown -**

Steps...

Steps resounding on a steel floor...

Shadows running on the floor, under cold white lights...

Black running shoes whit a silver, web-like decoration ( think about a Nike shoe- trademark I don't own-).

Black cargo pants, sleeveless black shirt and a black jacket with a silver "kaboom" coming from a bomb in the hands of the chibi version of the same guy wearing the outfit.

With a sword in his left side was running a young man, 25 years old maybe,

chased by a mysterious squad of guards holding strange weapons

his black hairs usually free of any sort of containment ( another way to say spiky, not on a " blond ninja" level, anyway) flowing back.

"stop right now!" guard 1 says, trying to sound intimidating between breaths of exhaustion.

"As if !" Was what the guy fired back, his dark brown eyes scanning the area in search of something

" _Where the hell is that fucking room?_" his only thought at the moment.

"Stop or we will shot" Guard 2 yelled in a near fainting state.

A huge , tremendous and ground shattering earthquake shock the base, walls start falling as well as the ceiling, the lights faltering going on and off, dust permeating the air and meters upon meters between the base and the surface.

Not a pleasant situation.

"Well , fuck me, I'm gonna make it, somehow" the quake had help him , crushing the guards under God knows how much concrete from the walls.

The room our running man was looking for was a circular one, in the center a cylinder labeled

"experimental: extra caution"

"_Better than anything, I presume_" thanking the fate for his luck, he was take back to reality with another quake and... a roar?

"subject 23 is awake? What else , an alien invasion? Better hurry up or the big guy will start giving me problems"

Running from right to left he take everything he will need after..whatever he is doing, finally he took a syringe with a bright blue liquid and one with a sparkling golden one.

"I hope it doesn't kill me, they are thrice the normal dose " he says laughing and inject the content in his neck before entering the cylinder starting the procedure.

"My -collection- is better be in good condition when I wake up , or else.." the menace was cut of when he loses consciousness, in that instant an enormous figure started rising trough the earth.

The mighty beast , immediately after his appearance on the surface under a blood red sky ,started his rampage, just to stop and, looking in the direction of the sleeping guy, whispering his message.

"goodnight Subject Zero... goodnight Ivan, we will meet again".

**-Valley of the End-**

"THIS IS YOUR END SENJU!" a man with red, spinning eyes was shouting to a brown haired warrior in brown armour as his servant, a huge nine tailed fox was creating an humongous ball of energy.

"KYUUBI! KILL HIM!" the ball of energy flew towards the warrior , missing him and hitting the forest behind him, a river was nearly whipped off by the explosion and now was forming a vast lake.

When the smoke clear, the fox was already enclosed in a wood cocoon, forcing it to sleep.

"Madara, it will better for you to surrender, or I will be forced to kill you here and now" the voice was calm , but still carrying the weight of the menace.

Madara uchiha was furious , but forced himself to leave, he will have his revenge and everyone who opposed him will pay.

"It's over , finally" Hashirama senju, user of the wood element finally stopped the bijuu and the one who had summoned it, but that night would give him another little "surprise".

"Brother! Over here!" a man in a blue armour was calling him, in the site where the sphere hit, they found something.

"What's wrong Tobirama?" his brother was standing on what looks like to be a metal plate on the ground

"It's seems an old chamber, the sphere had created a crater, and under it we found a passage to a room, I think we should investigate, who knows what can be sealed inside" Hashirama nodded.

They descend using the hole on the floor, the image was astounding.

A huge circular room, full of dust, the equipment was of unknown origin, the same floor, roof and walls made of steel, the door was sealed by dirt , mud and rocks, signalling they couldn't explore anything else.

"What kind of room is this? I've never seen something like this before!" Tobirama was shocked

"Look, there is someone here, it's a boy!" says one of the ninja that had followed the brothers.

In the centre of the room was a big cylinder of glass, inside the purple liquid, wearing a breathing mask was a young man with strange clothes, barely alive with the eyes in the back of his head.

"What? Is he alive?" asked another

"I think so, Hashirama-sama, what we gonna do?"

"I don't know, by the looks of the room he was here for a long time, why should someone be sealed away like this... he doesn't have the look of a criminal"

"Maybe he do this to himself" answered his brother

"But why?...what is that screen?" he went to a screen faintly illuminated

" _Re-Le-Ase _? What language is this?"

( let's say that in Naruto they don't speak english, why? Keep reading)

"try to push that button" the young Tobirama was strangely curious even under his stoic expression.

When the button was pressed the cylinder start to open on the front, but with a bang it stopped, the boy started moving, the mask stopped giving him oxygen.

"He is suffocating!" Hashirama says looking desperately around for something, in the end he run trough hand signs and yelled "**Wood release: wooden spear**" trusting an hand forward he lanced a wood spear against the glass, breaking it and freeing the boy.

When the water sprayed everywhere, electrical shocks could be seen running trough the walls and a metallic voice speaking.

"_A-a-a-attention please: energetic core malfunction in sector b-43, all atte-mpt to stop failing, self-destruction procedureeee was a-activated, self-destruction in T -T-T-T mi-mi-minus 15 second-seconds_

"Run...away" a feeble voice said.

"You! What's happening?" asked tobirama

"_Self-destruction in-in-in T minus 10 seconds"_

"This place...blowing up...we...g-go...out" says the boy fainting.

"_Self-destruction in-in-in T minus 5 seconds"_

"Everyone shunshin away, now! the bigger the distance the better!" ordered Hashirama carrying the fainted stranger.

The already scorched forest was once again victim of an explosion of epic proportion, the newly formed lake found itself transformed in a waterfall while an enormous crater was formed right below.

"we made it just in time" the group was now on the side of the valley, they were shocked again when the supposedly fainted boy yelled.

" eng: HELL YEAH! THAT'S A FUCKING EXPLOSION! IT ATOMISED THE WHOLE LAB, BUT WHO THE HECK CARES? NOT MEE! HAHAHAHAHA" (when you see "eng:" he is speaking english)

"Who are you? " asked a ninja not understanding a word.

"_Oh great! Japanese! I hope I don't get rusty" _the stranger looked at the ninja intensely.

"Nice to meet you all, sorry for that, not my fault, and thank you for saving me, it's not the kind of -wet- I like" the boy was grinning indicating the crater.

"Pervert" was the answer of a female ninja

"I'm Hashirama Senju, shodaime hokage of Konoha, and you are?"

"I'm Ivan Alexander Wolfer, consider me your new helper...whatever an hokage or a Konoha is!" the newly appointed Ivan said with a bow.

"You will join us?" asked the shodaime

"You helped me, I help you, it works like this" the smile he was showing was warm and sincere.

"Welcome to konoha then" their hands met, signing a silent contract.

Little did they know that betraying him some years later they will condemn not only Konoha, but the whole country to feel the wrath of a demon from the past, especially with the resolve of helping his new "Master"... a red haired woman that had lost the possibility of giving her son a normal life by the hand of the same village.

Hell knows no fury like the one that gave birth to a plan on a fateful night during the second attack of the fox, a plan who will take away what the victims have more precious.

**AAAND STOP. This is the second chapter of my story, from now on we will follow the blond prankster and his adventures, I say this now, the "revenge" will be comedic , it means some death yes (they are needed) but most of all this is a comedy, or it is in my mind.**

**This means that the greatest part will be a collection of "revenges" -note the ticks-. **

**I can't put on-line the other 2 chapter I already have, but I will wait some days to see if you have some advices for me, please comment and rate, I want be a great writer so, if any of you has some experience , help me.**

**GGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! ^^**


	3. Let's the party begin!

**HI GUYS! This is the third chapter of my fanfiction, i hope some of you like my story, as for the reviews, yes this will be a naruxkushixharem, but it will not be incest( the reason will be clear soon) feel free to suggest other women ( with reasons other than -she is cute-) and some ideas for the story or techiques that you will like to see naruto use.**

**I hope you enjoy, review, favorite and support this project. Goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the material I use/quote**

**An explosive Sensei chapter 3: let's the party begin.**

**Konoha – 10th October – main street.**

It's the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the fox thanks to the sacrifice of their heroic yondaime, the villagers are taking every chance they get to put alcohol in their bodies(the adults) or pretending to be the fourth (the kids).

Everyone is happy.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" , well, not everyone.

A young boy was running down the streets, his clothes torn with blood stains, his sun kissed blond hairs drenched in sweat and his cerulean eyes red due to the tears.

Why they hates me? Why? What did I do? Every day the attack me, stab me, poison me, I see their eyes full of hate, even the kids hates me...Why? WHY?

His train of thoughts was stopped by a kunai that pierced his shoulder, now even the ninjas are following him.

"What did i do to you? Why do you hate me?" he asked, crying

"WHY WE HATE YOU? YOU EVEN DARE TO ASK THE REASON? YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" a man said

"AND MY SON" said another.

"AND MY FATHER" the ninja yelled throwing kunais at him.

The kid find his back turned in a pincushion, luckily he managed to put some distance between him and the drunken mob, unluckily he had to stop running, he was in a dead end.

The screams of the mob were louder and louder

"**KATON : FIREBALL PROJECTILE!" ** the technique cleared the way to the kid.

"This night we will finish what the Youndaime starts five years ago, tonight you...will...die" the head of the mob declared in his drunken stupor.

"Someone...someone please help me" the kid was praying , curled in a ball while waiting for the beating to come.

He was waiting... but the beating never come.

"Hi there! What we have here? Why are you crying kid?" a very tall figure was watching him, easily 6,5 - 6,7 feet in height, his face covered by the shadows, a little girl was by his side.

"they are attacking me!" the kid said without looking up.

"_they? _I'm sorry kid, but we are the only three here" the stranger was pointing the street.

As Naruto looked up, his wounds mysteriously healed, he nearly fainted due the shocking display of gore.

The sight was terrifying, blood was everywhere, heads, arms and legs littered the floor, the corpses were unrecognisable, the stranger was completely drenched in blood, but his face was serene as he was enjoying the terrible stench of death in the air.

"NARUTO!" an old man in Kage attire made his appearance, four ANBU behind him, he was so worried that he did not notice the bloody hell that the street was as he dashed forward.

"YOU!" Hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime of the leaf, was now between his surrogate grandson and the guy.

"Jiji ! He saved me" naruto said clinging to the kage's leg.

"Stay away from him, he is very dangerous" Sarutobi was in his fighting armor ready to defend him.

"Uff Old man! , if I wanted to hurt the kid, he will be dead right now"

"What did you want from him?"

"I've already told you, remember? It was 15 minutes ago" the guy smirked, recalling the message he leaved to the old man.

**Konoha – kage office – 15 minutes ago.**

Hiruzen was sighing , the paperwork had already reach the ceiling, that was a new record.

He was hoping to take out his blond piece of happiness, so he could see the festival without the risk of an attack, if only the civilian council wasn't a bunch of... of assholes, him or ANY OTHER clan, except the hyuuga, would have gladly adopted the kid.

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU with a dog mask entered the room in a swirl of leaves.

"what's wrong Inu(dog)?" Hiruzen was not in the mood for other problems, but could not pretend that the masked man wasn't preoccupied.

Inu activated a privacy seal on the office and take off his mask, the only particular were his gravity defying grey hair as his face was covered with a mask and the forehead protector rested on his left eye.

"what's so important, Kakashi? , answer me!" his already thin patience was ended, his KI was permeating the room.

"Crane and Frog stop communicating with us" said Kakashi, his voice no more cold, but worried

"C-Crane and Frog what?" the pressure stopped immediately, those two were supposed to guard a special prisoner, the stop in the communications wasn't a good news.

"Let's go to them"

An ANBU with a frog mask was standing in front of a painting, he didn't react at the Hokage or at Kakashi.

"Frog? What happened?...Frog?...FROG! Can you hear me?" not receiving an answer, they tried to shake the man, as they did so, frog's head ended on the floor, the blood sprayed on the wall, revealing an opened door and a post it on a burned scroll.

"_Sorry old man, he was planning to hurt my Master's kid and rape him, you know what i think about rapists, ESPECIALLY when they talk about kids, ask to a yamanaka for confirmation, it was his last thought, they should be able to read it._

_As for the kid, I'm gonna train him, i hope you don't mind, JA NE!"_

"Dear Kami! NARUTO!" Sarutobi screamed as he hurried out with a squad of ANBU following him.

**Konoha – Present time.**

"YOU CAN'T TRAIN HIM, IVAN!" the Hokage was furious, how dare he propose such a thing.

"Really? here everyone, EVERYONE Hate him, and you think that they will willingly teach something that will make him stronger?"

Sarutobi was taken back, he know Ivan was right, but he wont admit it .

"That's not true" he said in defence.

" Are you getting senile?, you know that they will do everything in their power to stop his development or even train him in the wrong way, just to make sure he die at the first occasion, you may consider me a criminal, but I HAVE some honour, unlike those beasts that i killed".

"When he will come back if I agree?" _The professor_, the _Kami no shinobi_, was defeated, Ivan Wolfer, the only case of a living being sealed in a scroll, a monster, a criminal, was now the only one able to really train him.

"_I'm too old for this shit"_

"So? How long will it take for you to train him?"

"He is five now...we will came back in eight years, the day of the exam, and he will already have his team and sensei , so after the exam...woosh! He will start taking missions" he said smiling.

"Just...Just...just promise me that he will be the same happy guy he is now, do not break him"

"old man, if a WHOLE village that had hated him didn't brake his spirit, nothing will, but rest assured , when he will come back, he will be your enemies worst nightmare"

"Okay... Naruto? Do you want this man to train you?" The kage kneeled to look the boy in the eyes.

"Train me? I will be a ninja like you?" The boy was smiling, his dream was to become Hokage, maybe the tall man could help him?

"Yes, only if you want, but you need to go out of the village for a lot of time, and train really hard, he can help you, but the choice is yours"

The blond seems to think a little, before a huge smile nearly splits his face in two.

"Will you really train me Giant-San?" he asked

"Giant-San? Hahaha, I like you kid! Call me Ivan-niisan(big brother) and then we can go"

"Big brother? L-like in a family?". The giant simply nodded.

As they start leaving, they was stopped by Sarutobi.

"Wait! Who is the girl? "asked pointing the still silent girl.

"Me? I'm his girlfriend, isn't that obvious? " said the girl grabbing the boy's arm.

The next day the uproar of the council could be heard all over the village.

**TIME SKIP!... 8 years of training from hell later.**

In the forest near Konoha four people were walking, the tall woman (5'7" ft.)leading the group was wearing a Leaf ANBU attire with a red mask with a black horizontal line crossing the part where the eyes were.

The taller of the three students (5'3" ft.)was an incredibly build guy with blood red hair reaching under his shoulder while tied in the middle with a black bow.

Shirtless with a skull necklace, on his hands he had dark metallic bracelets styled as human skulls, enveloping his hands with their open jaws, wearing only a pair of red pants with black flames and barefoot , he snared looking at the gates.

The girl (5'2" ft.)was indeed a sight to behold, pale white skin that looked almost transparent but not sick, a gentle smile and a smooth face that goddess would have killed to have and jet-black silky hairs reaching her heart shaped ass.

Her body was covered on the breast zone by grey bandages that were still unable to hide the well endowed body.

She was covered only by a light grey kimono with a snowing theme, it was slightly open to show the already mentioned piece of paradise, black shorts covering her legs adorned by simple sandals on her foots.

On her left side, a mask looking like the upper half of a demon face with red horns, a _tantō _sword was resting under it, she smiled upon arriving at the village.

"We are back finally, are you happy, my darling?" she asked, clinging on the third member of the group.

Last but not least, the third boy(5'2" ft.), he had on a black hooded jacket, no shirt underneath, exposing a six-pack abs covered in bandages, the jacket had a storage seal on the back with the kanji for "_Kokutou Yoru" (black _sword) under it, black cargo pants with a black leather belt that had a silver fox head buckle.

Black combat boots and a black musketeer style hat with a grey feather.

His necklace was a gold crucifix that held a hidden dagger, both hands were covered by black fingerless gloves with seals on both the back and the palm.

(practically, a dracul mihawk rip off with some differences, the sword is indeed the original the swordsman used,)

Lifting the hat, he let the sun kiss his blonds hairs again, while his face showed a playful foxy grin.

"Yeah _Awa-hime_, and I can't wait to kick their asses!"

(Awa -pale- I'm using a translator so help me if I'm wrong)

**Konoha-Iruka's class- gennin exam day**

"SILENCE!" Iruka screamed using his demon head jutsu.

"Today we will have the gennin exam, but other than that, another team will take part, they recently returned from a training trip to join Konoha's forces as _Team 17 , _they should be here in moments"

All the screams of protest were silenced by the door that past flying in front of Iruka, smashing the wall and leaving an hole in it.

"Kura-kun! Why didn't you just stop overdoing!" a female voice said

"Hu? I just tap it, it's not my fault if it starts flying"

"Whatever guys, let's just enter" another male voice ended the discussion.

As the trio entered the class had three reactions:

The female part, the one not interested in a brooding duck-ass guy, was drooling looking at the blond Adonis of the group ( a certain Hyuuga heiress nearly died by blood-loss if not for sheer willpower...or lust, who knows)

The male part was nearly howling at the sight of the pale and _seemingly_ fragile girl (Kiba had to restrain himself from _literally _howling)

The whole class, teachers included, were scared by the looks the third one was giving them, they were filled with fury and power.

"Nice to meet you, you should be Iruka-sensei right?" The blond asked with a warm smile

"Yes it's me, you three are the new team 17, I presume"

"SENSEI! WHY THEY ARE ALREADY A TEAM? THEY NEVER STUDIED HERE!" the pink bitchy banshee voiced...rather loudly what the class was thinking

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A JUTSU OR A KEKKEI GENKAI?" the red haired boy yelled trying to recover from the sonic shock.

"She is just an Haruno" answered the pale girl, she too was quite take by surprise.

"Okay, first of, they are already a team because just like the_ ino-shika-cho_ one, they focused a lot of their tactics on teamwork so we can't break their formation, as for the rest, their sensei had the approval of the third for creating the team and train them outside the village, now will you please introduce yourselves?" after the answer at the class iruka was now looking at the new kids, curious of their identities.

The blondie.

"Ok I'm first, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training with Ivan-niisan or Red-sensei and going on adventures with my friends here, especially with Awa-hime. My hobbies are music, learning new jutsu and cooking, if I have time. I dislike rapist, everyone who see himself as Kami on earth just because of his heritage and everyone who hates the others for what they have not control over. My dreams are two: to be the strongest Ninja ever, and have a big family."

The pale.

"I'm next, my name is Shini Migami, I like music, cooking and I absolutely love spending time with _ My_ Naru-kun, by the way I'm not a fan-girl. My hobbies are training, painting and read, my dislike are perverts most of all, everyone that can't fight for what they want and can't find the strength to change their destiny. My dream is to become the icon of what a true kunoichi should be, and have a big family with my _darling _Naru-kun.

The beasty red.

"I'm Kura Makyuu, I like fighting and training, especially with stronger opponents, and I adore the burning sensation I feel in my blood during a fight, I crave for it!. My hobbies are nothing of your concern, I just say they had something to do with fire and weapons. My dislike? That's easy... ALL OF YOU, ESPECIALLY THE PINK SCREAMING BANSHEE, the only exception are the ones in my teammates _friend list_. My dream is to have a fight able to make me feel really ALIVE.

"Okay thank you...I guess"

" WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH _MY NARU-KUN_, HE IS NOT YOURS! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE WITH HIM!" The scream came from an extremely furious Hyuuga Hinata who, forgetting manners and stuttering, was now rivalling the Harunos with her volume, her byakugan active and her desk broken in two.

The wave of killing intent emanating from her was astonishing, especially knowing the source,

even Neji was pissing himself looking at her.

"_Dear Kami please, PLEASE! I don't wanna spar with her anymore, I'll be good and stop saying bullshit about fate, but please SAVE ME!" he was praying inside his mind while crying anime tears._

"Yes, he is _mine_ , got problem with my boyfriend ,no eyes?"

That's it! She is gonna take him away showing everyone how much she better than that pale bitch!

**Konoha-school training ground- second part of the exam**

The written test was easy, when you have two of the worst tortur-best senseis, there is nothing you can't do.

Now it was time for aiming and fighting, as expected the Uchiha survivor (along his father and mother) had an aiming score of 98 out of 100, oh joy!...whatever.

Kura shows his lack of interest by throwing both shuriken and kunai at the same time with an annoyed look on his face.

Shini instead used some senbon too, licking them lustfully before launching, the whistle and wolf calling, surprisingly, came from both the male and female part.

"Iruka-sensei, can I do it with three weapons instead of two?"

"You mean to use senbon too?"

"No my third choice is a special weapon, can I use it?"

" Ok-ok just hurry up"

The shuriken and kunai throws were perfects, for the last part he bite a finger and smeared the blood on the left palm , a strange weapon made his appearance in a "puff" of smoke.

It was L shaped tool ,with a length of 39cm (16 in), and an apparent weight of 16kg (35lbs)how the hell he lift it no one knows, made in a black gunmetal construction,. The words **Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now** were engraved upon it, some seals was under the grip that seems to help focusing chakra ( a chakra firing version of Alucard jackal).

"This is **Jackal**, a souvenir from my brother, it's a weapon called **gun**, let me show you"

He pointed the weapon and with five deafening BANG! The remaining targets were reduced to mere splinters.

Everyone, excluding team 17, had their jaws so down that they swear they reach the planet core, the aim exam results? Team 17 earned three 100 out of 100 of course.

The fighting part was more interesting, well if you don't take in consideration that, before starting, a certain Uchiha tried to force our blond shinobi to give him the weapon, only to find himself dancing avoiding the bullets aimed at his feet.

The match between Shini and Hinata was the faster fight everyone had ever seen.

_Flashback!_

Once the kids parents arrived, Iruka and Mizuki started calling out the names of the students. But.

"YOU! PALE HEAD FIGHT ME! I'LL SHOW NARU-KUN THAT I'M THE GIRL FOR HIM!" Hinata was glaring at her with a furious look no one had never seen, now even Hiashi joined Neji in the -pissing himself- act.

"Neji?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"From now on I suggest you stop spar with my daughter, it wont be good for your safety"

"And Hanabi?"

"May Kami have mercy for her" both nodded.

Both girls were on the ring, at the "hajime" neither of the two moves, until Shini start walking to Hinata and whispered something in her ear, after five long seconds she was sent back by a storm of blood, on her extremely blushing face, a blissful smile.

End flashback

"I'm curios, what did you say to her?" asked Naruto, he was hugging her from behind.

She giggled and said

"That I saw you bathing and that you were endowed enough for both of us and that I don't mind sharing or three-ways"

"I can't believe you! That was a dirty trick"

"Hey I'm a ninja".

The next match was Sakura vs Kura, and let's say that the boy wasn't happy about it.

"are you ready? Hajime!"

"SASUKE-KUN! WATCH ME! I'M GONNA DEFEAT HIM!" in the distance could be heard the noise of windows breaking.

_poor idiot_. The collective thought was.

The banshee charged forward, just to impact with a finger flick courtesy of Kura, said hit let her flight back with her face bleeding profusely.

"That is all you have? Pathetic, let's finish this" this time it was the Blood haired boy to dash, giving birth to the first finger flick beating in history, each hit seems to break some bones, judging from the crack noises, in the end Sakura find herself dented In the school wall by a little stronger flick.

"Be grateful that I didn't use the whole fist, it's too soon for a massacre"

What the hell are they? Poor Iruka couldn't stop be amazed by the mysterious team, little did he know that the best was still to come.

The fight between naruto and Sasuke was something everyone would remember for years to come.

**STOP! This is the third chapter of the fanfiction, with a little suspension i'll tell you naruto fight in the fourth chapter.**

**The girls in the harem will be... tell me your preferences, the girls i choose are Sasuke's mom(I TRULY HATE HIM SO I GET NARUTO TO …YOU KNOW) tenten, hanabi(she will be legal) maybe hinata or ino. As for the other members of team 17... well , I don't think you are the same bunch of idiots that seems to inhabit Konoha, I mean... the names are pretty revealing.**


	4. of revelations, powers and truths

**YEAH! Here is the fourth chapter of this mess, today we will see Naruto humiliate the brooding idiot and a lot more, and a list of Naruto's powers, the ones I give him of course, I'm still waiting for your ideas for him. Be ready for a detailed description, when I wrote it I was really inspired so I put a lot of myself in it, and end up being a little long.**

**By the way this is a rather more "descriptive" chapter, with this I will explain who Naruto become, after this the action will be more present, be patient 'kay?.  
**

**Okayyy let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other material I use/ quote**

**Changelog: sasuke father's name, Someone remember me the right name was Fugaku, sorry the mistake, but i can't remeber every loser's name ^^...just kidding  
**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**An explosive Sensei chapter 4 : of revelations, power and truths.**

"You! Dobe! How could you have those weapon and power? They should belong to me, an elite! AN UCHIHA! I need them to kill my brother and avenge my clan!" taking his fighting stance he then yelled while attacking.

"Poor idiot, you really think that everything should be handed to you? Poor spoiled idiot, you are not worth my time" he dodged the kick aimed at his head, hitting the avenger in the head with his palm in the process.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke charged back throwing fists and kicks at the blonde who showed a level of elasticity that could have made a certain snake-pedo proud, the only way to say that Naruto was fighting too were his random slaps on the back of the uchiha head.

The other students were amazed, Sasuke was one of the best in class, a prodigy, but the blond prankster seems to not even pay attention while humiliating him, that was when the Avenger lost his temper.

"ENOUGH! I WONT STAND THIS! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE YOUR POWER, YOUR WEAPONS AND THAT BITCH OF YOURS!" screaming like a madman he start flying through hand seals and called out: "**KATON: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"** A huge fireball, easily bigger than Naruto was sent towards him.

"Bitch? My hime is not one of your fan-girl!, do you want my weapons? Let me show you my favourite!".

He reached his back touching the seal on his jacket, with a _puff _! a sword appeared in his hand, from the audience a young Tenten Hygurashi could be seen orgasming at the sheer sight of the weapon.

"This is _Kokutou Yoru, asshole!" (black _sword).

_**Yoru was an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet. On the hilt of this blade was a jewellery decorated cross-guard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt were much longer than average. The blade itself was pitch-black with a very strong sheen, (for the experts, its shape is similar to the German "Grobes Messer"), the blade was single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end. Overall, Yoru looked like a large black cross. **_

The fireball was at a mere foot from Naruto, calmly, the blonde raised the sword and with a vertical slash, released a faintly green wave of compressed air that cut right through the middle of the fire dispelling it, knocking Sasuke out of his feet and leaving an HUMONGOUS scar in the school wall, easily cutting the building in two ( remember, Dracule during marineford managed to cut an Iceberg nearly the size of the hokage mountain...from afar, Naruto practically is still learning")

Before Sasuke could stand up, he found himself with the blade at his neck, prideful all you want, but even him had to admit defeat with a blade bigger than his head glued to the skin, he lowered his head.

"Sorry for the damages Sensei, he needed to learn to show respect for the others, ESPECIALLY my girl, as for the school, that wasn't intended, ask the money at the idiot here, it was his fault in the first place, he will pay". The idiot, defeated, nodded.

"Eh? O-o-ok...I-I think you were the last one" Iruka was flabbergasted, while Mizuki decided to forget the stealing plan, he doesn't want to risk to fight with him _"Screw Orochimaru! It's not worth it!"_

"You! Demon! How dare you attack my son!" Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the clan and Sasuke's father, was furious.

"I was defending myself, he tried to burn me alive"

"Who cares! You don't deserve to live!"

"Why don't you fight him then?" A woman in a red mask appeared with a shunshin, with her was the Hokage.

"Since team 17 couldn't come to see me due to being late, I came myself, why not Fugaku ? If_ you_ think he is a demon, why don't you show us _how to fight him _". he was barely able to mask the pure venom on certain words.

"Okay then, Hokage-sama" Fugaku was smirking, finally an excuse to kill the brat.

_He'll try to kill him/ he could at least try to hide it, _every adult was thinking the same think, this not excluding team 17.

"Hey Naruto!" Red mask called him

"Yes sensei ?"

"First seal, crush him" said the woman pointing her shoulder.

"Hai!" after sealing away the jacket and the hat, he showed everyone his bare bandages-less body,

every woman was showing a large blush, and _eep_-ing in the case of Hinata.

His body was covered in seals,the bigger ones were two on both shoulders and forearms, one on his chest and two on his back, one on his forehead in the form of a thin line running across the whole head circumference, all the seals were connected by a web-like pattern, the _shiki fujin_ was in the middle, like an hungry spider.

"What's that?" Sarutobi was amazed by the amount of seals on that body.

"Watch, let's go kid!" Red cheered.

At this, Fugaku activated his sharingan, waiting with an insane smile on his face.

"Hey Fugaku-teme watch this, and be happy that I don't use it on that idiot of your son." touching a seal on his shoulder he called out his technique.

"**Seal 1: Kemono ga okite iru! (the beast is awake)"** immediately a burst of chakra flooded the area, his muscles start expanding, the whisked marks grew wider, his canines became longer, his skin became darker, with the nails now like claws his appearance was screaming _animal_ from every pore.

"_Wow, that's what I call an alpha_!" Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan was surprised, her son Kiba should have been like him in her opinion. _"maybe my daughter Hana can seduce him, hehehe"_ great plan from the dog-user princess.

"_His body is overflowing! That's impossible!, the chakra is practically flowing even OUT of the tenketsu, what is this guy"_ Hiashi was watching with his Byakugan the boy, shocked.

Standing on all four, he grinned at Soki, signalling him to attack first.

"Well then, I'm not scared of you, DIE! Fugaku charged, kunai in his hand, ready to kill _the demon_ throwing attack after attack at the boy, who easily dodge everything the Uchiha idiot used ( the idiocy seems to be genetical).

Finally, in a burst of pure speed, he disappeared only the reappear above Fugaku's head, delivering a demolishing punch on his face, the loud CRACK determined the breaking of the nose and the partial dislocation of the lower jaw, useless to say, he went straight to where his family was, unconscious.

The silence was absolute, a gennin, a kid, had completely destroyed the head of one of the most important clan of Konoha, a man that managed, even by sheer luck, to defeat Itachi during the massacre and forcing him to leave, now every one was wondering if they should leave the village in case the "demon brat" starts remembering who mistreating him, and that was a big chunk of the population.

"The...the winner is Naruto...wow" the voice of Mizuki finally break the stasis.

The Uchiha clan decided to leave the school, carrying the body of Fugaku, not before Mikoto (sasuke's mother)was able to send a last look at the blonde, now back to normal, in her mind were thoughts a married woman shouldn't have, especially towards a kid the same age as his son, but nonetheless she wanted him by herself, screw the others.

After this incident, the exam could continue, in the end , Naruto, Shini and Kura were showing their new forehead protectors, positioning them on their necks.

They found their Sensei talking with Sarutobi.

"I want some answers, Red, what was that?" with "Hokage mode" on, he asked angrily pointing at Naruto

"Don't worry, I know tomorrow will be a council meeting, we will be there too and everything will be clear" saying that the whole team shunshin away in a tiny swirl of black smoke.

"That's a cool shunshin I've to admit".

**The next day- Konoha- council room**

The Shinobi side was barely keeping themselves from blow up laughing, Fugaku was sporting a black eye, a bruised face, with some tooth missing, he had somehow fixed the jaw, but he still couldn't talk.

The civil part had already proposed the kid execution, but strangely Danzo was still missing, it's been over a week already, and without him they couldn't influence the other side.

"THE KID HAS TO BE STRIPPED OF HIS BELONGINGS AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE GIVEN TO SASUKE-SAMA" Sakuno Haruno screamed( guess who is her daughter)

"_Troublesome,_ Shut up screaming whore, he tried to frying him, Uzumaki-san was even too kind" Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, used his clan **shadow possession juts_u_** to shut the woman up.

"I have to admit that the technique he used was interesting, I've never seen someone use seals that way" added Inoichi Yamanaka,head of the mind-reading clan.

"Indeed, that was a great show" Shibi Aburame, the bug user, whispered nodding.

They all stopped arguing as the door opened, showing the sandaime followed by team 17, the silence was so intense that a needle drop could be described as an explosion.

"Well then, since we are here, we can start the meet... Mikoto-san what are you doing here?" in that moment all the presents seems to notice the woman standing near the beated Uchiha, even Shibi's kikai bugs seems surprised.

"Since my husband can't talk after his..._fight,_ I'll help him" at the mention of the fight the shinobi side ( and some civilians) couldn't help but chuckle, earning a soft growl from the injured.

Smiling the Hokage gestured the red mask to speak.

"Council members, what you have see today was the result of over 10'000 years of studies over the genetics and the secrets of the human body."

"what do you mean with 10'000 years?" the council was amazed by the statement, so was the Hokage, apparently he was oblivious too about it.

"Please wait the end to ask, with that I mean that the source is dated during what we call _the world before_, the world that we know only due to archaeological rests, that _thing_ as you call it came from a legendary land, where science and technology was on a level we can only dream of" she said pointing at Naruto.

"That was the _**Kemono no shīru: henkan**_** (seals of beast: transformation)** a complex series of seals that allow the user to unlock a great deal of power, depending on the seal level, the first three are those on his shoulders and heart".

"**Seal 1: Kemono ga okite iru! (the beast is awake) **: first level - (on his left shoulder) Just like opening the celestial gates, the body unlock his true potential both physically and mentally, BUT without the side-effects, thank to the chakra healing him at the same time".

**"Seal 2: Kemono wa uete iru (the beast is hungry)** : second level - (right shoulder) The user become feral and _hungry_ for battles (from there the name) the chakra flow become several times bigger, going near the one tailed bijuu, and try to imagine what can do to Naruto, that already has NINE tails worth of energy( everyone shudder at the idea, forgetting the law breaking)".

"**Seal 3 : Shishigari sa rete i ( The beast is hunting)** : final level - (the one on his heart) The effects of the first two seals become even stronger, at this stage the mere presence of the user cause the nature to wilt and the weakest men to faint, there is more, the senses becomes so empowered to reach a near-precognition level, he beacame so fast that even the sharingan can't follow his movements or cast illusions due to the strength of the chakra flow, needless to say, the healing abilities sky-rockets".

"All in all with all the three levels active, Naruto could easily go on par with the sage of the six paths".

Silence.

Some of the civilian fainted half way during the description, giving up to the fear, the shinobi were speechless, such thing was unheard of.

"The other seals unlock other powers, or are simple storages, and thanks to the modification to the fox seal, Naruto can now completely control it".

That's it, at this, the WHOLE room was filled with fainted people, hidden ANBU and Hokage

comprised.

**Five minutes later**

"Are all of you awake? Okay , because there is more"

"WAIT! What do you mean with that _he can control the fox_?" Sarutobi grabbed the woman and started shaking her as to force the answer out.

"I.. mean that.. there is.. no more possibilities ...for it to take.. control ..or influence ..him" the dizzy kunoichi answered.

"You said that there is more, what else we need to know?"

"Just the identity of his senseis"

"Who are they?"

"One you know already, do you remember him? We used to call him _**Chimamire no akuma**_** (bloodstained demon)**"

"He is a criminal! The shodaime managed to seal him alive over 30 years ago! Why he is free now?" Kihika one of the elders seems ready to have an heart attack.

"He is not a criminal, in the past he took care of the _dirty works_ of the two kage of the leaf, before they seal him away, he swore eternal fidelity to the clan of the Uzumaki, so Mito, the one creating the seals, put a "key" so that he could return to protect the heir of the clan"

"You mean the brat is the heir?"

"Yes, Ivan would be still sealed if that wasn't true"

"Then we must put him under the CRA! The clan must be restored!" Asked Tsume, grinning, that was an added bonus to her intentions towards the boy.

"That's not the reason of the meeting, who are the others?"

"the other is the same that gave him the sword, the world strongest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk! "said red mask proud.

"He is dead, he died several centuries ago" mumbled the Nara head.

"If you make a deal with the shinigami, you can have everything you want, we gave in exchange some bandits and missing-nins, a huge number of missing-nin, so he train him, and since he found him worthy enough, he told us where to find his grave and the sword, the others sensei were just minor adjustments to his development".

"Well then, now you have to give Sasuke-sama the same seals and training, and we'll be ok!" asked a woman from the civilian council.

"No! Unfortunately we can't , he will die the same instant we put the first seal, Naruto could survive thanks to his training, for the Uchiha is already to late to start the required training, and even if he was ready I won't give them to him, he is already self-centred like this, Kami knows what he may do with the seals."

The civilian part went in uproar demanding the immediate operation on their _Sasuke-sama_, with the Uchiha clan supporting, except Mikoto, who still couldn't stop glaring at the boy.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi Killer Intent flooded the room, silencing everyone "RED-SAN TOLD US WHAT YOU WANT! If you don't like it , it's your problem, and about Naruto and his team, they already show how powerful they are, the council can leave".

"Wait! We still have to announce the wedding between Sasuke-sama and Shini Migami"

"Unfortunately, I'm already committed with Naru-kun! So your spoiled brat had to find another woman, like that pink haired bitch, maybe you know her, councillor Haruno?"

As a smirking Hiruzen exit followed by team 17, Sakuno screaming had already reached a super-sonic level, the inuzuka clan and their dogs were the only ones able to hear her, to their displeasure.

**Konoha – Hiruzen office**

"Well, that was an interesting meeting, now tell me the rest of the truth" the walls flashed blue, before the privacy seal start working.

"First thing, the identities of my team"

"The names were pretty revealing, Red-san... Seriously...you really think that I will believe that both the Kyuubi and the Shinigami are in front of me?"

"Well, watch me then" saying this, Shini put on her mask, took the blade on her mouth and let the kimono loose, keeping her arms open as her form start to fade, at her place now stood tall a spectral demon, towering them all, the room temperature dropped drastically, it was like their souls were freezing, after that the demon revert into the girl, promptly glomped in a lustful kiss by Naruto.

"I love when you play the bad girl! "

"I know that, darling" say the death goddess, giggling

"Darling?, Shinigami-sama you... that means that he is?... your mate?"

"Exactly, I had to wait his birth, but it was worth it, he is mine and no one will never take him away from me, not even Kami or Yomi"

The fox was laughing his ass off, _the Professor_ face was priceless for him.

"And you? Are you really Kyuubi-sama?"

"Yeah, the Shinigami was so gentle to let me out in exchange to my loyalty to the kid, he can summon me in two ways, like this I have half my power, but a human body or, as any other summons, my true form as a giant fox with nine tails, the contract is inside the boy's soul and since we are linked, that blasted sharingan will be unable to control me".

"What? You were controlled?" the revelation was astounding

"Both times, why should I have attacked this place if not under control? I don't even care about this hell hole, it was that crazy asshole Madara"

"Today has too much surprises"

"Soo... you don't want to hear about my resurrection and Naruto's Rinnegan?"Asked playful red-mask

"No thank you, maybe tomorroooooWHAT! RINNEGAN? RESURRECTION?"

THUD! Yep, he fainted again, that's not good for his health.

**-After he came back-**

"Who are you, Red? Ivan told me I could trust you but..what's this story about the rinnegan?"

"Let me start from the beginning then, long time ago, in the _world before_ there was a group of scientists, their dream was to create a new stage of human evolution, the head of this group was Ivan's grandfather, Vladimir.

They were more advanced than us, able to study every single secret of the human biology and alter it, but it was thank to the Wolfer's blood if that was possible, Vladimir found out that both his and his grandson's DNA could be rewritten and manipulated on a level impossible on any other human, with this Ivan became Subject Zero, the first of many guinea pigs.

Do you never ask yourself where the kekkei genkai comes from? Well, feel free to give your thanks to Vladimir and Ivan, its with them that the _Project Ambrosia_ was born".

"What? That think, Ambrosia, create the kekkei genkai?"

"Yes, that golden serum can unlock a mutation on the DNA granting different abilities, Ivan said that once the project reach the perfection he was practically drowned in the serum, just to test its limitation, and that stuff it's limitless.

So now he has a bloodline he calls **Shinka no mugen keiro (Endless path of evolution)** his body is so unstable that he can change instantly, becoming immune at everything you use on him, and I mean _everything _even genjutsu.

"Unfortunately, one of the scientist betrayed them and sold the secret, after that, now every military force or terrorist group start using it, the planet became a huge battlefield, and when a catastrophe destroy their world, the Ambrosia was sprayed all over the planet, the descendant of those infected gave birth to our bloodlines"

"And Naruto?"

"Thanks to the Ambrosia he awaken the senju bloodline, the rinnegan, and during his training we have injected him the abilities of the other test subjects, synthesised from their blood".

"Which are?"

This time it was Naruto that came in front of Hiruzen and start counting on his fingers.

"Well... I have Ivan-niisan adaptive ability, but there is more, thanks to Subjects 13 and 14 or Alucard and Seras, I can absorb blood to heal me, stole the enemy soul and use it to resurrect myself and seeing their memories, Subject 15 aka Zorin Blitz give me the ability to cast illusions even stronger than those of the sharingan.

Subject 44 was a certain Cole McGrath that had the ability to absorb every form of electricity to heal and attack , so I'm now both immune and proficient towards Raiton techniques, Subjects 36 and 37 were called Nero and Dante, now I'm stronger and can survive near-lethal injuries, Subject 12 was a gorgeous woman called Bayonetta, now if I'm in danger I can slow down time for a limited period, I think that's called _**witch time**_.

Thanks to Alucard I have part of the soul of a certain Ulquiorra, he teach me how to use powerful energetic attacks called **Bala**, **Cero**, **Cero Oscuras** and **Lanza del Relámpago**, they are pretty cool.

Ivan-niisan even give me some blue stuff called Super-soldier serum, that make me even stronger, right now I'm on this _Gai-san_ level for speed,strength,agility but they say I can get better...oh! and my stamina and chakra reserves are almost endless thanks to Kurama and Shini-hime.

I have a bunch of other minor abilities, like the third eye on my forehead, it's an artificial eye that when open is similar to the Eternal mangekyou sharingan, the strongest form of the Uchiha bloodline, but without that " you get blind" thing.

That's why I have those seals on me, they help me stabilise the flux of power, so that can't drive me insane".

"T-T-T-Those are i-i-interesting a-a-abilities Na-Naruto-kun, w-w-what about y-you Red?" the stuttering was only the tip of the chaos that was in Sarutobi mind.

"Well, during the first attempt to create the Ambrosia they stumble on a virus called _**Blacklight**_, on few human it give a shape-shift ability on on a cellular level, the ability to consume the enemy to gain informations, abilities and heal themselves, most of all a near immortality, even if a drop of blood remains, the subject will regenerate the whole body.

Since only 1 every 100 could gain those power, they created a much weaker form they called _**Whitehope,**_ with a success rate of 9 every 10 infection, Ivan used it on my corpse, resurrecting me and giving me those powers, I can now consume, regenerate and shape shift at the same level of the Blacklight virus, but instead of multiple weapon I can only use the blade from".

Saying this she let her left arm shift into black and red tendrils, they then converged trasforming the whole arm in a large black blade that seems able to cut even the steel, after the demonstration the arm shifted quietly back to normal.

"I almost forgot, stop looking for Danzo, I have consumed him over a week ago, he has an arm full of sharingan and now they are mine, my virus took all of them to the final stage (the EMS) and now I can summon them on every part of my body, by the way, the informations I give you were useful in the end right?"

"So that was you who send that letter!, I know Danzo was storing something under those bandages, you should even have the first hokage wood element, because we found some of his notes about his experiment, we even destroyed all of his ROOT bases and we are working on a way to remove those seals that prevent them from talking, but who are you? Please tell me!"

The woman simply remove her mask, immediately her short black hairs became fiery red and longer, reaching her ass, her brown eyes shining and her face showing a foxy grin similar to a certain blonde.

"It's been a long time Sarutobi-san"

"Ku-ku-kus...KUSHINA!" Hiruzen couldn't help but run to hug her, he had always seen her as a surrogate daughter, now she was back, beautiful as ever.

"Ma-ma, stop it Sarutobi, or my darling will get jealous" she said pouting

"Darling? You mean Minato too was?.." he was interrupted by a momentary spike of KI.

"Don't even say that name again Sarutobi, I was talking about my sochi (son)"

"What? But you... him.. he is your son!"

"Not anymore, since the Whitehope took the place of my blood, we are no more related, is that right my dear?"

Naruto was smirking "That's right kushi-chan! You and Shini-hime are my most precious people, my lovers"

Said that the two gave birth to what can be described as the most sloppy and intense kiss never see on earth

THUD! There goes Sarutobi...is that blood under his nose? Yep Konoha will be really more interesting from now on.

**DONE, the fourth too was written, Have you see? Naru x Kushi but not as an incest ( it could be too simple), those were some of the abilities of Naruto, if you want me to give him something more tell me.**

**Here is the basic time line for those that haven't understand:**

**Our world -One Piece world - Naruto world **

**The older worlds were destroyed by some kind of cataclysm, and the Ambrosia even explain the existence of the Devil's Fruit, they were fruits that had absorbed that serum, that's why only one could have an ability, the water weakness came from a mutation of the original, how? I didn't study chemics sorry ^ ^**

**From now on I will be more centred on the action as with fights, lemons( there will be some, I made up my mind) and such, the start is always more descriptive because it lets you understand what's happening, but then it's all different.**

**As always, favourite , review, send ideas and tell your friends about my story, even if you don't like it, just to make sure you were not the only ones to read it and suffer.**

**Until next time BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	5. Wave, ass kicking or heart stealing? p1

**Already at the fifth chapter? You sure read fast... Since this will be an harem fiction, here we have the final list of the girls ( feel free to suggest other names or changes).**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**FemHaku**

**Nii Yugito (nibi nekomata included)**

**Hanabi hyuuga( here she will be one year younger than Hinata... I'm not into loli)**

**Tayuya.**

**Maybe Kurenai**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

**An explosive Sensei chapter 5: To wave, ass-kicking or heart stealing? Part One**

**Konoha - forest near Hokage monument-**

Since the birth of team 17, our heroes had already took over 15 missions...if something as cleaning an old man house or repairing a sewer can be described as such.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKING CAT! WE WON'T HURT YOU, JUST CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" ah! Yeah...I forgot to mention the "catching Tora the cat" mission.

"Naruto calm down, even if I want to kill this beast too, a mission is a mission" Shini was sporting several scratches and bite marks.

" I DON'T CARE! YOU AND THE KIT MAY WANT THAT THING ALIVE, BUT NO ONE CAN SCRATCH ME AND LIVE TO TELL!" Kura was holding a kunai and from the look on his face, he was ready to go nine tails an obliterate the foe.

"Calm down guys, after this, we will ask for a C-Rank, even if I have to beat that old monkey myself" Kushina was sweating, trying to hold the cat that was desperately forcing himself out of her grasp.

The news of her return was quite a shock, she said that she fake her death due to the fact that she believed that Naruto was dead, useless to say, the fact that the heir of the Uzumaki clan was the "demon brat" leave a big scar on the plans of everyone that was thinking of use their daughters as a way to reach an higher position in the village.

Someone even tried to propose himself as Kushina's new husband...few broken noses and the (fake) revelation that she can't have any more kids stop those idiots.

The identity of Naruto's father was still a secret. "We had already suffered enough for that Fool of Minato, we need to look forward, Me and my honey Naru-kun" was all that she said about that.

**Konoha- Hokage office -**

"Team 17 ready to take missions, Hokage-sama" The trio plus sensei stood ready in front of the desk.

"Good, now normally I should give you another D-rank...". The four ninjas gave out a momentary spike of KI, knocking out the two ANBU hidden in the office and the poor Iruka .

"B-b-but I have an help request from team 7, and I was thinking that you could be the ideal team" concluded the old man trying to lessen up the situationgiving them a scroll.

"Team 7 was on a C-rank turned to A-rank?...don't tell me...the council, right?" Said Kushina

"Yes, Kakashi asked me for help, they encounter the demon brothers during an escort mission to wave, it seems that Gato wants the client Tazuna dead, and now he think that some one else may try".

"The insolence of that kid will cost him dearly one day, okay, we will go now and try to reach them before something bad happens" Sarutobi nodded, the Uchiha was a torn he couldn't free himself from, just for those blasted eyes.

"Wait! And your equipment?"

"We have no time, I'll ask Ivan to send us something once there, TEAM 17 LET'S GO!"

"HAI SENSEI!" and with that, the whole team disappear.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure they will be okay?" asked the now awake Iruka.

"I'm more worried for the poor soul who will face them."

**Wave country- near the bridge-**

Life was no good, no scratch that, life was shit to Kakashi, first he have to take a team with a fan-girl and a dog user brat that seems more idiot than his dog (at least you can resonate with Akamaru), at least he had the Uchiha to train, but now after the demon brothers he had to fight Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist. _why you hate me Kami-sama_ his thoughts.

"**Hidden mist technique!"** the voice of Zabuza seems to came from more places at times, his KI was suffocating, just as the fog that was obscuring the place.

"Let's see, where should I attack, which one of the eight targets on the human body should I pick: spinal cord, lungs, liver, clavicle artery, jugular vein, kidneys, brain or heart, do you have some preferences? Hahahaha!"

"Guys have no fear! I will protect you" Said Kakashi trying to encourage the team, now scared shitless.

"Yeah guys have no fear, I will kill you all AFTER I kill your sensei just wai..CLANG!" Zabuza's ranting was interrupted by a sword descending on him, just thanks to his experience the hit couldn't reach his head.

"What the hell !, Who are you?"

The stranger had blond hair and three whiskers marks on each cheek, on his hands a sword that the demon knows very well.

" That's...That's _Kokutou Yoru!_ How could you have the legendary sword of Dracule?" Zabuza was shocked, in Kiri that was the symbol of what a true swordsman should be.

"I have this because I was deemed worthy of his possession, the blade herself chose me!"

Hearing this, the demon dashed at the blond, the clash between the swords resounded in a chorus of metallic CLANGS as each fighter pushed for the victory, the water itself seems exploding from every Shockwave the collisions of the two legendary swords provided.

Zabuza tried an horizontal slash, but Naruto used the same blade as a platform to jump over his foe's head, cutting his back in the process, "damn you kid!", turning Zabuza used the whole blade to try pushing him away, but the kid easily dodged under the blade delivering a roundhouse kick to the nuke-nin torso, broking several ribs.

"Whoa! That kid is kicking the Demon of the mist ass!" Tezuna voiced the others thoughts.

"I know!, he was well trained, you instead Kakashi, what the hell were you thinking, accepting a mission like this?" Kushina and the rest of 17 were glaring at him.

"It's not my fault okay!, I trained Sasuke to take this, I thought he was ready"

"And the others?" Asked Shini

"Kiba Inuzuka had his clan techniques, his mother told me to train him too, but I think I kinda leave that behind...ops hehehe" he said scratching the back of his head.

"what an idiot, and the pink bitch?" Kura was now seriously launching daggers at the grey sensei

"Let's not talk about that argument...it's too painful for my pride"

CLANG! At this the whole lake lost all the water, launched upwards by a particularly strong attack of Naruto against Zabuza.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KID!" Zabuza was showing cuts all over his body, breathing heavily and completely drenched in _his_ blood, his sword "Kubikiribocho" covered in as many scars as his master, testifying the strength under every attack.

"Let's end this! **Water Dragon projectile!**" putting as much chakra as he could muster he summoned a huge dragon made of water towards the ninja.

"Finish this? As you wish! **WORLD STRONGEST SLASH!**" ( I know it's not the name of the technique, but is Naruto we are talking about) In a vertical move, Naruto launched an enormous tidal-wave of compressed air, the faintly green attack destroyed the dragon, engulfing a screaming Zabuza and launching him to the other side of the lake and across a good portion of the forest.

The sight was amazing, trees were pulverised and the water stood vertical for few seconds before raining down, in a clearing devoid of life stood Zabuza, miraculously alive and unconscious.

"HOLY SHIT!" the five voices of team 7 and Tazuna were the only noise.

"Yeah, after a while you get used to something like this" Said Shini annoyed.

In that moment a shinobi made his appearance.

"Thank you for helping catching him, I shall dispose of the body"

"WAIT!" too late, the mysterious ninja took the body and disappeared.

"I feel that they will return, we know few hunter nins, and that was certainly a fake, good job Sochi!" The proud mother/lover was now waving at the young warrior.

"Yeah! I WIN !" said blond was jumping merrily while reaching his team.

"Mister Tazuna, where is your home? We need some rest and to re-stock ourselves before they come back" Asked Kakashi who was on the verge of exhaustion.

"This way, follow me".

**Wave country- Tazuna's home-**

The house was lovely, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was happy to see his father alive, her son Inari was instead rivalling Sasuke in the brooding department, he even tried once to say that their mission was useless because they were weak against Gato, a _little_ punch to the face courtesy of Kura explain him why he shouldn't bother them during a mission.

"I still say that a punch was exaggerated" Said calmly Kushina while extracting a metallic device from a storage seal.

"Well, at least he is quite now" responded Kura, placing the unconscious form of Inari on the couch.

"What is that thing?" asked the em...Sasuke

"This? We need to call Ivan-niisan for some equipment so we use this special radio, since we rushed here, we have nothing with us "

The device was a hexagonal disc with a numeric pad on the center and a little speaker on each side .

"Let's see today's code should be...HERE we are online" said triumphantly Kushina as the radio start emitting statics and cracking noises, then came Ivan's voice.

_...If I put this in the basic solution... then the whole result should prevent the transmission of fluids, but withouBOOM!...fuc_(beep )_ing pice of sh_(beep)_ why don't you go fu_(beeep)_k yourself you_ (beep),(beeep), (beeeep) _ AND _(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!).

"IVAN! CALM DOWN, jeez! even I don't know some of those curses!"

"Sorry master, but I don't like being forced to study over 80 YEARS WORTH OF NOTES!...sorry! I tend to have mood swings when I'm nervous"

"Your Kekkei genkai defended you from a Yamanaka before being sealed, right?

"Yes he tried sealing my conscience too, and now my mind shatter and reform herself every few seconds, that's why genjutsu doesn't work on me...in exchange I'm slightly insane, but I don't care much, so what do you need?"

"Some equipment for a C-rank turned A-rank, we are practically naked, and knowing the damages that Naruto did to that Momochi, we have a week to train and organise"

"Momochi? As in Zabuza Momochi?...WAY TO GO OTOUTO! Okay, what do you prefer: _hunting, scouting or demolition?_"

"I was thinking about an _Ivan's special_" said the grinning Sensei

"I love you master!"

"Sorry, already taken, so how much time?"

"Luckily, Shini-sama makes me sign her raven contract just for this occasions, wait five minutes and then summon Karakumi, he will have your equipment"

"There is nothing like a raven contract dumbass" Kiba decided to make himself know as Akamaru barked from his head.

"It's a treasure of my deceased clan dog-boy, just like the wolf contract is exclusive for Ivan" said angrily Shini, "each of us signed the other contract so to speed up the process of equipment delivery"

"Ignore him niisan, where are you now?"

"In one of my bunkers underground, I need some notes about my grandfather's experiments, me and Master have a certain project that needs my old man knowledge...oh! And congratulation for you being the _rookie of the year_! I'm so proud of you! So I'm giving you something special, make your girlfriend do the summon and see what I'm talking about"

"Ok Ivan, everybody, make me some room" as all the presents took a step back, she bite her thumb to drawn some blood, and after some hands sign she put her hands on the floor.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **with a "puff" a rather big raven bowed to Shini, on his back a big scroll.

"Good morning Shini-sama, here is what you request, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes Karakumi?"

"Your brother send this for you, along his best regards" tied to the scroll was a long envelope, surely a sword.

"Thank you Karakumi!, what sword is this brother?"

"hehehe, my masterpiece!" said the metallic voice as Naruto opened the package.

The blade was a simple looking katana, on the dull-gray blade there was, instead the classical flame or wave based _Hamon_, a dark beehive decoration, the _tsuba_ was octagonal with a man fighting a demon.

The sheath was gray as the blade with a black fire pattern on it, on the tip was a metallic fox skull as in the sword's pommel.

"Whoa! It's amazing niisan!"

"Thank you, that's what I call a _Technoblade_ , on the grip you should see three micro-seals, channelling chakra on each seal you can activate a special property, the first make the blade vibrate so it's cutting power became stronger, the second make her scorching hot and the third cover the blade in an electrical charge that can stun the enemy"

"Hey you dobe, give me that sword, it should belong to me, an.."

"an Uchiha right?" Ivan ended Sasuke phrase.

"Yes! I'm an elite, you should give that weapon to me!"

"Come closer please"

"Yes?" asked the kid nearing the device...

"FUCK YOURSELF LUBE-LESS YOU STUPID BRAT!" came the scream at maximum volume, throwing the kid back on his ass.

"The blade is an indestructible weapon linked to my Otouto's DNA not even in the FAR AWAY hypothesis that you defeat him you will be able to use it, the blade itself will fry your miserable brain, and the same defences are in every weapon him and his team uses, so SHOT-THE-FUCK-UP! Master call me if you need something, Ivan, _Over_"

"Well then, now let's see what our genius send us!" completely ignoring the brooding emo, Kushina opened the scroll.

Inside there were numerous traps and exploding tags with a note ("half the size, thrice the boom" with a smile) few hundreds kunai, shuriken and senbon, some senbon-launching spheres, and some strange cylinders.

"What are those?" asked Sakura, holding one of the strange cans.

"Those are grenades, the red ones when exploded leave a wall of fire similar to a Katon jutsu, the green ones exploded launching numerous metal fragments on all directions and the yellow ones are _flash-bang_, exploding they creates a huge flash and noise that leave the enemy momentarily blind and deaf" Explained Kura, charily exited.

"EEK!" said the pinky as she place the object on the table.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll start training, so go to bed and sleep, you''l need a lot of energy" said Kakashi, yawning.

**Tazuna's home – the next day-**

Team 7 was training on tree walking while team 17 was sparring, Naruto and his new "techno-chan" vs Shini and her " reaper-girl (Shinigami gāru)", Kura was meditating.

Everything was pleasurable, until night, it was Kura and Naruto's turn in the evening to guard Tazuna on the bridge, when they came back they heard a scream coming from the girls room.

"SHINI!" Naruto broke inside the room to see both Sasuke and Kiba pinning the girl down trying to undress her.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU BASTARDS! **BALA!**" the big ray of energy destroyed the wall launching outside the duo, beaten within an inch of their lives and bleeding from every pore.

After the attack he was glomped by a crying Shini

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was scared that if I show my true-self Kami could have forced me to leave you!"

"Don't worry, I'll defend you even from Kami, no one will take you away from me...that's my nindo, my love" the girl's sobbing intensified while clinging even more to the man she love.

"I'm sorry Naruto, they are my responsibility, maybe the council will forgive Sasuke-sama, but at least Kiba will pay for his crimes"

"You defend that kid too much, Hatake" said Kushina as she hugged Shini.

"He is an Uchiha, he must avenge his clan.."

"Just go heal them before you say something really stupid" ended Kushina, glaring him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU BAKA! SHE SHOULD BE HONORED TO CARRY HIS CHILDREN!" The pink banshee was screaming on top of her lungs.

"Let me take care of this, my love" the killing intent she was using was that of her death-form, Sakura's heart stopped for some seconds.

"**Death tanto technique: Necro-Flare!"** a wave of black energy launched from the blade impacted to the ground, when the smoke clear it shows the beaten form of Sakura on the centre of a huge crater.

"With this, the shitting trio is out of the equation" said the girl triumphantly.

Naruto was laughing when a sudden pull to his pants calls him.

"What? Akamaru? What did you want?" the dog simply jumped on the blonde's arms resting his head on his forearm, barking happily.

"He is saying that he is tired of his _ex_-master behaviour, and wants to be with you, because you seems more worthy of his help" said Kura, understanding what the dog was saying.

"Really? COOL! Okay Akamaru, if this is what you want, then I will be honoured" the dog was now licking him happily, he already like his new Master.

**Wave – forest near Tazuna's home- that night**

A young girl in a pink kimono was looking for medical herbs in a clearing, she was very careful, her master Zabuza was really weak now, those herbs were essential to his recovery, but she couldn't leave those ninjas to capture her.

"He is the guy who defeat Zabuza-sama!" resting against a tree was a blond boy, the hat resting on the grass and a little dog on his lap.

"Now that I look carefully, he is pretty handsome...what am I thinking! He is my beautiful enemy...NO NO BAD HAKU!" she was blushing slightly.

She decided to wake him up, he shouldn't be able to recognise her after all.

"Hey wake up! You'll catch a cold". No response. She then tried to come closer, but the dog start growling waking the boy.

"Who's there?" asked the sleeping ninja.

"It's just me! sorry for scaring you and your dog, my name is Haku"

"Don't worry Haku, the two of us fell asleep after training together, but tell me...will those herbs help Zabuza?" asked Naruto pointing the basket

"Yeah, he is pretty injured after fighting with you...WHAT? How did you know?"

"You still wear the same delicious perfume, but, why do you help him?"

"Thank you, but for answer your question, I always thought to be his tool, the way for him to reach his objective..."

"But you do not think that any more"

"Yes, but.. he was like a father to me, he is precious to me, but now I want to be free." she was crying, apparently that doubt was torturing her.

"Why don't you come back to Konoha with me then? There you can start a new life"

"Really? But.. what about Zabuza-sama? He will never leave me go"

"When he will be healed, we will fight on the bridge, you only need to fake your defeat, when Gato shows his face to kill all of us, you will use that as an incentive to part your way from him"

"WAIT! Why are you sure that Gato will betray us?" Haku was shocked at that information.

"Our spies says that he use to pay for missing-nins and then kill them once the job is done and they are weakened, so he can collect their bounty" Naruto then had to jump to avoid the ice spears surrounding the enraged Haku.

"THAT MIDGET! I knew he wasn't one to trust, but this! Is unforgivable!"

"So we have an accord Haku-chan?" Naruto asked from a tree branch, with a trembling Akamaru on his shoulder.

"Y-yes! I will go to Konoha with you Naruto-kun" was the answer. _Wait! Where did that __-kun__ came from?_

"Then we'll see each other on the bridge , goodbye haku-chan!"

"goodbye, naru-kun"

**END OF PART ONE**

**What will happen on the bridge? The plan will work? Keep reading and you will know.**

**Hoping more people will read my fanfiction, I'll wait for some reviews.**

**Make others know my story, it's a good incentive to keep writing, and it's good for my health...or self esteem...whatever.**

**BYYEEEEEEEE! ^ ^**


	6. Wave, ass kicking or heart stealing? p2

**Alright, few things to say.**

**It's been hard for me to take the decision to continue with this fanfiction, some reviews had leave me completely drained, but I assure the ones that told me those things that:**

**1-Yes, I know I rush things up, but I tried to stay in a 5k limits of words, fearing that the readers may lost interest seeing an over 10k text, I SEE that this leave few details out, from now on the chapters will be longer, but at least more focused.**

**2-someone told me that my story was boring and bad-written...sorry to hear this, but as long as people ask me for other chapters and sign me as favorite in both story and author, don't worry, I WILL go on, And Hey! It's my first time, have faith, I may even get good ^ ^**

**(the gun will be used in a life-death situation, since the same one said that I will end up making Naruto use it too much – even I don't know what will happen in the next chapter, and I'AM the author-) **

**The Harem will be: Mikoto Uchiha, FemHaku, Hana, (Hanabi and Hinata as external mistresses-I like them too much-), Yugito Nii and nibi nekomata, Anko, and of course Kushina and Shinigami.**

**For all of you who still like my story above all this imperfections, I gladly bring you Chapter 6, enjoy, review and suggest it to the others if you like it.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

Last time on this fanfic: Haku, the fake hunter-nin that saved Zabuza from death, accepted Naruto's offer to fake her defeat in order to join Konoha and start a new life...the fact that she is probably attracted to our blond shinobi may have helped a bit.

**An explosive Sensei chapter 6:To wave, ass-kicking or heart stealing? Part Two**

**Somewhere in Wave- Gato's hidden base.**

In a small room was Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist, laying on a bed with bandages all-over his body, those same bandages, still red from the blood, were now being changed thanks to the lovely care of a young Haku, seated near him, ignoring the furious man.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM WITH US, HE IS OUR ENEMY!" furious because a certain blond had apparently stole the heart of his tool( and surrogate daughter, even if he will never admit that)

"But..but he is so cute! You should see him! He has those whiskers on his cheeks that make him look like a fox when he shows that grin-like smile, and then he has such a body...all those muscles and those _tight_ pants that are so fitting that you can almost see his..."

"LALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING" The poor man was trying, putting both hands on his ears, to ignore the girl description of his enemy _private_ zone

"ZABUZA-SAMA!"

"I don't care if his...clothes are fitting, he nearly kill me, and I will be damned if I leave that boy get in your pants BEFORE a wedding, and even after that HE HAS TO KILL MEEE!" the fire behind his eyes was as bright as the sun, with a fist to the sky he yelled his resolve, until his wounds re-opened and he fell face first on the bed.

"Good...now I have to start all over again, but _to have him in my pants?_ Why not..kukuku!" while she was taking care of her father figure she let some blood drip from her nose, with her mind full of _certain thoughts_ about some whiskered boys.

**Tazuna's** **home **

"So you meet the hunter? And asked him to join the village?" Kushina was, along with the rest of the team in the kitchen as they were seating, listening to his story.

"Actually Haku is a she, and she is rather cute"

"You better not cheat on me darling, you may miss being labelled as a male" said Shini, pointing her tanto at his crotch.

"Don't worry, you two are the only one in my life, I swear" Answered the now pale boy waving his hands defensively

"More importantly kit, did she accept?" asked Kura

"Yes, it will take a week to Zabuza to recover, after our fight, during our next battle on the bridge, she will pretend to lose, with that excuse she will leave him and then join us"

"Okay, that's settled then, now the problem is the other team, because I don't think they will accept this after all"

"_Arf barf-barf, bark_" ( _**leave them be, they are idiots**__ –_ yes I'm giving Akamaru some lines, he is part of the team too, and I've never see someone do that-) was Akamaru answer, as Shibi was scratching him behind his ear.

"How could you say that to me!" Kiba was now furiously looking at them, hands close in fists, since the dog leave him, the poor Inuzuka found himself practically defenceless, and he always saw himself as THE alpha.

"He leaves you because of your actions, it seems that even an _animal _could not forgive someone going so low to try and take a girl by force" Kura was now growling at the boy, demon or not, he hate rapists.

"I was acting like the alpha I am! I choose her and that's all she need to know, SHE IS MINE!"

"_ARF ARF! ARRRGH_" (_** ENOUGH! You will not insult my master's mate **__**GATSūGA! -Fang Passing Fang-**_)spinning at a ferocious speed Akamaru was launching himself at the boy, before he could hit, Naruto called him back, cancelling the attack, the dog simply jumped back in the arms of his master, Kiba could only stare in shock.

"Kiba, I like you, you seems the only one sane in that sorry excuse of a team, you just need to stop thinking with your balls, Akamaru made his choice, he wasn't forced to leave you, I hope you will find a new partner, but you still need to learn how to behave with the others" Naruto was now helping the sobbing guy to get up, seeing his former best friend attack him had taken a huge toll on him.

"I'm sorry...I think I will send a messenger bird to my mother, telling her what happened... it's better if she knows that from me than from the council, if she kick me out of the clan then I will face the consequences."

"There's no need, we will send one saying that you learned the lesson and asking to lighten up the punishment, but that in exchange you will help Naruto training with Akamaru, and who knows, maybe you will even get stronger with someone REALLY training you" Kushina was smiling motherly at the boy, who was now openly crying asking sorry over and over again.

"Now stop crying, we need to get ready, a week is not so much time and this time the enemy will be more cautious".

The other problem at hand was to get team 7 to accept their plan, easier said than done.

**Time skip- a week later- Tazuna's home**

Naruto and Kiba were still sleeping, in the past week they managed to bond like brothers, it came out that both loved pranks, especially if the victim was a certain pinky girl, Akamaru accepted this friendship, but still decided to stay with Naruto, and Kiba seemed to agree. The two boys plus dog were awakened by Tsunami's scream, down the entrance.

"MOMMY!" Inari yelled, while a thug was tying him up, other two were holding his mother, lust clearly in their eyes.

"What do you think? Should we get some fun with her? It will be a waste if not hahaha!" asked one

"Yeah we definitely should, so which one: front or back? I want the back, tight and fresh hehehe" said the other, groping her while starting undressing the woman.

"YOU WILL NOT! _**GATSūGA! -Fang Passing Fang-" **_Kiba's technique ripped the poor bastard in half as passing through him.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU LITTLE SON OF-" the second rapist was cutted -literally- off as Naruto's Yoru came slicing him vertically in half, the two parts touched the ground with a wet THUD while blood and guts was spraying everywhere.

"Don't move, or I''l kill the boy" the last man was now trembling, trying to keep them at bay with a short knife at Inari's neck.

"We have no need to move, Akamaru will deal with you" said Naruto, as the dog sprinted in front of the man, a very little blade in his mouth wet from blood, leaving the victim with a sliced open throat, gasping for air before collapsing on the ground.

"Ivan-niisan was right, that's a really good assassination technique, hey Kiba what's wrong?" the kid was staring at the fallen men, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"Those men...I...I was.."

"Look, the first kill is never easy, but if you feel sick don't worry, it means you are still human"

"Naruto, I don't mean that...they were trying to rape her..those eyes... they were similar to mine when I tried that on Shini is that right?" he was staring at him, terrorised.

"..Yes, you were just like them, but now you finally understand that it's wrong, isn't it? Why now?"

"Yeah well...it's just, to me it seems so natural, like -_I'm an alpha, she is a woman, she is mine-_ but after this...it feels sick, _I_ feel sick, and I hope to never turn back, I don't want to show those eyes to another woman"

" You wont become like that again, I'll stop you before, now let's go, the fight must be started already

"Thank you" was Kiba's only answer.

**The bridge**

As the two boys were expecting, the battle was already started, the whole bridge was covered in a thick fog, while the sound of metal hitting metal resounded clearly on the battle ground, Team 7 never agreed to the plan, to them it was too risky trusting Zabuza.

"Damn you Kakashi! You are not helping!" said the angry voice of Kushina, while trying to stop the copy-cat and the demon from kill each-other

"I'm sorry Kushina, but we can't trust him, we have at least to cripple him or he will kill us" flashing his sharingan, Kakashi was trying to defend himself from his foe.

"The red-head and his team had way more brain than you and those two other brats put together, as for me, I don't trust YOU, Kami only knows why the Leaf chose to send your team here"

To the other side, Haku was facing Sasuke, the boy now that he has awakened his bloodline, was dodging a volley after another of sen-bon needles, his head however was already planning ahead, on killing a certain brother of his.

"You can't defeat me! Now that I unlocked my sharingan I will end this fight and then nothing will stop me from have my revenge!"

"Such an arrogant prick, if arrogance could be used as energy, he could easily sustain the whole elemental country, sorry Naru-kun, but he need a lesson, _**Makyō Hyōshō **__**(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**_" In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice start forming around the boy, in every one of them a reflection of Haku was starring down under her mask, trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice stood the young Leaf gennin, twelve at ground level, other eight were floating above the first twelve , and the final mirror was above the rest, facing the ground.

"AH! Do you think that something like that could stop ME? An ELITE? _**KATON:Great fireball technique!**_" The huge fireball flew towards the mirrors and exploded in an almighty show of fire, but in the end, the mirror was still there. Without a single scratch.

"What? Impossible!" Sasuke was stunned, not even the fire could damage those mirrors.

"Sorry, but now we need to wait for that midget to show up, so stay put and you will be on your foot at the end of this story." said/ordered Haku, hoping to get some collaboration, that Jutsu was very tiring for her.

"YOU INSOLENT BITCH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the poor avenger could only finish his treat as a _storm_ of needles went flying at him, the new human-sized pin-cushion ended on the floor, impossible to say were the needles stops and the flesh begin.

"It's never a good idea to say _bitch_ to a woman REALLY good at throwing sen-bon, loser". Said Haku, ignoring the screeching sound of Sakura, who instead was hiding BEHIND Tazuna during the fight, both Shini and Kura were speechless.

"_Isn't __she __supposed to protect __ME/HIM__? How the heck did she become a ninja?"_ were thinking the old man and the two shinobi. They didn't know how much me and the other readers wish to have an answer for this too.

As the dome was disappearing, Haku was now witnessing her worst nightmare, Zabuza was being hold in place by numerous dogs, while Kakashi was running through hand seals with a unconscious Kushina behind him.

"Sorry, but this mission is too much important, I need this team to clean the image of my family. **CHIDORI!**" holding is left hand now covered in a electric energy, Kakashi start running towards the man, the chirping noise stronger each second.

"ZABUZA-SAMAAAA!" yelled a crying Haku, forming an ice mirror in front of her.

"Stop this instant Hatake!" at the last second came the voice of Naruto, grabbing the hand of the ninja , stopping him.

"What are you doing!, release me, you'll get hurt..." He stopped noticing that Naruto's body started absorbing the energy from his attack until it dispersed, still holding him, the blond put a little more pressure, crushing some fingers.

"AAAAAAGH!" Kakashi start screaming from the pain, he never realise that Kushina was now awake, hitting him in the back of the head and sending him in the land of dreams, freeing Zabuza from the dogs in the process, the demon was now be helped by Kiba, who was lifting him so he could stand up .

"Take this asshole! I was only trying to save your miserable life-ttebane!" yep, she was not happy.

"Mom are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto

"Yeah, don't worry dear, it takes more than this idiot to give me problems, since the death of his team under Minato he became obsessed with completing missions, and having an uchiha doesn't make things better, that kid is like a living memory of his late friend Obito"

"So that's why the bastard Cyclops preferred him! I'm lucky I have my clan helping me or I would have never be ready, me and Sakura hardly get training from him" Said Kiba adding his two cents.

"He fear that the kid may die, not only the council could destroy his career as a ninja, but he will somehow revive again what happened years ago"

"So the demon of the mist was only a waste of money after all, Well...at least I wont pay your fee, and collecting your bounty will be a good bonus." the voice was one of a short man with round sunglasses, with expensive clothing, that was Gato, with him a large group of thugs ready to fight.

"Now they are weak, kill everyone, but bring the women, after we have some _fun _with them they will be sold as slaves, even if it hurts to not be able to keep them." saying this the men start approaching the group.

"Hey brat" said Zabuza looking at Naruto

"What do you want?"

"Can you do me a favour?" the demon's question was clear, as Naruto unseal _Yoru_ and give it to Zabuza.

"Just this time the blade defences wont burn your brain, but I expect that back when we finish" after that he take out _Techno _and started focusing chakra on the blade, who became white from the heat.

"Don't worry, but just for once I want to held this babe, now...CHARGE!" yelling the last part the group of Shini, Kura, Kushina, Kiba, Naruto, Zabuza and haku start running towards the thugs, all of them ready for the massacre.

"HELL YEAAAAAAAAH!" was screaming Kura, in ecstasy thanks to the bloodbath he was creating, ripping out organs with his bare hands, biting, scratching and kicking, he was decimating his foes, one of the less lucky found both of the fox arms on his chest as the Kyuubi, with a ripping noise, completely opened his torso in a huge spray of blood leaving behind a skeleton nearly falling out of his skin.

**-With Shini-**

"Face the death and embrace your doom" was what those men were hearing as Shini, wearing her mask and holding her blade, was cutting to shreds each and every one of them in a cold fashion, without betraying the minimal emotion on her face, not even when she trust the blade in the eye of one of her enemies and, spinning the blade, she ripped off the upper side of the man head.

"DIE DAMN BITCH" came from behind her the voice of one of the warriors.

"_**GATSūGA!**_" the vortex of Kiba's attack obliterated the target as he landed near the girl.

"Are you alright Shini?" asked the boy

"Yes, thank you Kiba" she was now sporting a warm smile on her face.

"I know is not enough...but I'm sorry for what happened back there" his head was down, in shame.

"Don't worry, you seems to understand your mistake, and even saved me, so I will forgive you this time, now hurry up and keep fighting, we need to help the others"

"Hai Boss!" said Kiba as he started again trowing attacks here and there.

**-With Kushina-**

To the opposite side of the bridge, as Kushina was not only fighting, but practically _dancing_ while killing those fools, fools that were somehow so hypnotised by the flowing of her red hairs to not notice that instead of a normal katana she was using her _arm_, transformed in a long black blade that seems alive as wave after wave of attacks it was killing them. Not that was a problem since after each death the corpse was somehow _consumed_ by her and disappeared.

"STOP THEM! STOP THEM YOU IDIOTS" Gato was astonished as his whole army was decimated by few people, and even more since two of them, one of each was Zabuza himself, were going too much near him.

"You Gato! I've told you that if you try anything funny I would have killed you, so here I am!" Zabuza was now glaring at the midget while tearing his way to him without even care who he was cutting down.

"Hey eyebrows-less freak! Wait for meeee!" was yelling Naruto as thanks to the extremely hot blade of Techno was destroying armours and weapons as they were made out of paper, the few people that managed to block one of his attacks founded their sword melted before being killed.

At the end only Gato remains, his men were now dead and the whole bridge painted red as blood and guts littered the place, the stench of death was suffocating and few birds were starting appearing, ready to feast on the body of the fallen ones.

"f-f-fuck-blearg!" Sakura was instead emptying the content of her stomach, as well as fainting immediately after due to the horrible sight before her.

"Please have mercy! I'll do anything, what do you want? Money? Women? I'll give you everything you want just don't kill me!" he was pleading on his knees as Zabuza lifted Yoru and decapitated the man on the spot, he then give the sword back.

"Done! Now Wave is finally free!" Said a cheerful Kushina as a crowd made his appearance.

"Hey did we lost something?" In front of every citizen of Wave stood Inari, smiling.

"So finally you show some balls Inari, better late than neverrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRGGGGG!" answered Naruto before launching a tremendous scream, clenching his head and falling to his knees in pain.

"SOCHI!" yelled His mother as both she and Shini tried to help him

"HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Shini was trying to keep him down, but before anyone could act, two shots could be heard, silencing the screaming boy, now with two feathered bullets on his neck.

"Fuck! I made it just in time" Came a male voice as a young man came running on the bridge, wearing black cargo pants, sleeveless black shirt and a black jacket with a silver "kaboom" on the back, holding a bag on his side.

"Ivan! What are you doing here, what's wrong with Naruto?" Kushina had grabbed the boy by his shoulders and was looking intensely in his eyes.

"Nothing that I can't fix! I already know that this would happen, but not so soon, he is lucky that I decided to came here to give him a check, so now help me and bring him somewhere safe, I'll start right away!"

**Tazuna's home – a week later**

The bridge was now completed, but no-one seems to care as nor Naruto nor Ivan had yet came out of the room the others left them, the blond scream went on and off for every day and his team, including Kiba and Akamaru, as well as Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami were worried sick.

"That's it! If both of them not came out right now I will go there and force them!" Kushina was furious, with bags under her eyes, she couldn't sleep thinking about her son/lover feeling so much pain.

"Kushina-san please calm down, you can't help him now, have faith in your friend!" Tsunami was keeping the woman on her chair, too tired to oppose the builder's daughter.

"There is no need to crush anything master, it's all okay now! He is fine now" came Ivan's voice has he entered the room, he too was sporting few bags under his eyes and few bite marks on his arms.

"He bites you?" Asked Kiba.

"I had tied his arms and legs so he had no choice apparently...did you have something? I'm starving" was the rapid answer as he start eating like an hungry animal some left-overs of the previous dinner.

"What went wrong during the experiment to do something like this? It will happen again? Is he well" it was now Kura that was bombarding him with questions.

"UH?...aah...No...uhm... Alucard blood was fucking up his body so using Seras version of the blood absorption ability laced with another shot of my adaptive ability and some other chemical stuff I managed to shut it down, he may not have Alucard's abilities anymore, but now he can use the rinnegan, that son of a bitch was leeching it like no tomorrow."

"Yeah, and between the two I always preferred Seras, Ivan-niisan showed me a photo of her and I have to say...wow" Now was Naruto that came in the kitchen shirtless, tired and equally hungry as he was now attacking ferociously the food.

"NARU-KUN!" yelled three voices as Kushina, Haku and Shini tackled him down, nearly suffocating him in their hug.

"What's this noise? Oh! You are finally awake dobe... why are you under henge?" Asked Sasuke, followed by the rest of team 7

Everyone was so caught in the moment that they didn't manage to see that he was under transformation.

"Yeah, he was too tired to make one correctly but...I kinda fucked up everything" Said Ivan, founding himself pinned to a wall by Haku, who was showing a kind smile while trying to choke him.

"Care to explain?"

"Show...them...otouto!"said the boy with raspy voice before being release.

"Okay, Kai!" in a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared, leaving exposed his now true-self.

"Oh Kami!" said tsunami as Sakura and Haku were sent back by a stream of blood of their noses while Kushina and Shini were giggling perversely.

Naruto was now 5'8" in height, his already build body was now even more firm, not extremely muscled but it still showed how much strength was behind them.

His eyes took a slightly deeper shade of blue and were now two deep sea of warmth and energy, the hairs were even more spiky with the back reaching his shoulders in a short braid and with few strands covering his forehead, the whiskers mask were deeper as his canine more pronounced giving him a more feral look.

Since e was taller he shift to a pair of dark green cargo pants and black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt and a dark green trench-coat with a hood substituting the hat, on the back was written "demon fox" in an elegant silver calligraphy.

_Yoru_ was resting on his back, while _Techno_ on his left side.

"WOW! What happened to you sochi?" asked a drooling Kushina, she was definitely enjoying the changes.

"He is 20 years old now, the side effect of the DNA manipulation I put him into had speed up the aging process, but don't worry, now his body is stable and there won't be any more incidents, I take my time to do other _modifications_, but nothing important" Said prudly Ivan admiring his work.

"ZABUZA-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME GO WITH HIM!" asked a pleading Haku, kneeling before Zabuza crying anime tears.

"Okay- Okay you can go with him, but if he brake your heart, there will be no place where he could hide from my fury"

"Where do you will go now Zabuza?" asked a still shocked Kakashi, unable to divert his eye from that Minato-clone now standing before him

"Thanks to the midget money that we take raiding his base, I can now help Mei's rebellion against the current Mizukage, so I'll come back to Mist"

"Good luck, regarding us, we will go back to Konoha, where Haku will be part of the Uzumaki clan" Said Kushina

"I''l come back too, now that the preliminary phase of my project is ready, I can take it easy and help you train with your team, and maybe help this little mutt here" Hearing Ivan said this both Natuto and Kiba run to hug him, thanking him.

"Wait! He is my student! He is under my responsibility!" Kakashi tried to protest but was silenced by Kushina.

"While the two of them were inside that room, we receive a message from the Inuzuka clan, it said that since Kiba had already lost Akamaru and obtained the behalf of Shini he will be only forced to help Naruto train in the nin-dog arts, due to Akamaru having chose him as his master. That and the fact that Tsume will be honoured to have her son trained by me and Ivan, since she doesn't find you suitable, is this enough Kakashi-kun?"

"-sight- okay I admit my defeat"

"YEAH let's go home!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto.

"_I can't wait to see what he'll do when he'll discover that we named the bridge after him heheheh!" _was what both Tazuna and Tsunami were thinking.

**Yosh! With this the sixth chapter, and the Wave arc is over, after this I decide to change everything, instead of following, more or less, the canon I'll go my way, after all -this is my story- (Auron. What a philosopher).**

**Hope you liked, keep follow me and tell your friends about my story, please? ^^ bye-bye.**


	7. Starting the plan

**Okay, with this we hit the seventh chapter, from now on I will go out of Canon time-line, I will finally describe, not entirely, the mysterious plan of Kushina.**

**On a side note, later in the story (maybe chapter 10 or later) I will transform Naruto's Technoblade in a ****Zanpakutō (this is a god-like fanfiction, I want an Overcharged Naruto ^^). The reason I say that now is because I hope you readers will help me, sending in the reviews ideas for both the shikai and the bankai forms, as well the name of those forms, their appearance and their powers (nothing already seen inboth anime or manga please), the "winner" will be used as the spirit put within the sword, so unleash your imagination ^^.**

**Changelog: grammar and story adjustment.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

**An explosive Sensei chapter 7: Starting the plan.**

**-Forest near Konoha-**

Both team 17 plus Ivan and Haku and team 7 were reaching the village while tree-jumping, the silence between them was calm and absolute, only one of them seemed worried.

"Ok, time out, I need some informations before entering that village" asked Ivan, he had reached the breaking point, his eyes were ice-cold.

"What do you need? You are keeping us back" was the stern question of Sasuke.

"First off , fuck you, and more importantly, why the heck a kid like you at this age already have a fucking pole up his ass?"

"HOW DAR..."

"Shut up pinky, or I'll show you why they call me _the bloodstained demon_" Before Sakura could start screaming, the demon stopped her.

"You want to know? FINE! I'll tell you, one year later you and the dobe left, my brother Itachi killed my whole clan, it was by luck that my father managed to send him away, after the fight he took my uncle's eyes, but due to the wounds to the head my brother leave him with he couldn't unlock the higher level of the Sharingan, that day I swore to kill my brother and avenge my clan"

"If I may say, your family, excluding Mikoto-san, are a bunch of power starving dogs, his wife's brother is dead for a couple of minutes and he took out his eyes just to have your _spinning eyes of doom! _What the hell!, kid let me tell you this, hope me or my otouto never cross you as enemies, because in that moment your _Wankigan _will not save you"

"How dare you not respecting Sasuke-kun! You and that _monster_ of your so called brother are not worthy of him" Sakura was glaring at Ivan while spitting out the _monster _term.

That was when everything changed, it wasn't a mere killing intent what was leaking out of the body of the "demon brat" brother, it was something more, giving a feel similar to a sick aura.

The temperature drop considerably as birds and little animals dropped dead all around them as well as other animals start leaving the area, the other humans of both team were paralysed, the only one unaffected was Shini, who was sporting a sickly smile, amused at the scene.

"**Dare to repeat, little slut?**" Ivan's voice was now deep and cold, his eyes had lost focus, now looking empty, he was lifting Sakura by grabbing her neck, slamming the girl against a tree and nearly chocking her.

"**I don't care how deep you and the council can take that little shitty boy's dick down your throats, don't expect me to give him even a tad bit of my respect, if it was for me you and your so called village will be burning right now, but both Shini-sama and Kushina-sama had other plans, and don't think that your old whore of a mother can help you. **

**I know her, and I know that she obtained that seat in the council by open her damned legs at any given occasion, do you know that she presented herself where I used to live, completely naked? She hoped that fucking me she could get the attentions of the Shodaime and Nidaime's right hand, as if I will never lower myself to fuck a miserable bitch like her**"

Noone of team 17 had never seen him so angry, even Kushina, who had his voice in her head for all her life as a guardian angel, could believe at what she was seeing.

"Don't...dare...monster" Sakura's voice was nearly a whisper, the only reason she hadn't faint was that, unknowing to her, the angry boy was stimulating a pressure point on her neck, keeping her awake, the last comment, however was the last straw.

Ivan was tightly grinning his teeth until, with a sickening CRUNCH, they give in to the pressure, unaffected by the pain and the blood pouring out of his mouth, the furious boy put one fist back ready to blast open the girl's skull.

"That's enough Ivan, the pinky and the brooder had understand that is not wise to hurt or bad-mouth our beloved" said Shini calmly, blocking the fist at a mere millimetre of the girl face, who finally faint.

"As you wish, master Shini" Ivan was now smiling, his teeth now fully healed, the others seemed to relax now that the pressure was dispersed.

"Ivan-niisan, they see you as a past criminal, how do you plan to make them take you in?" asked Naruto

"Even if I don't want to be a shinobi of the leaf, I gave my loyalty to the uzumaki clan and I still think I will start my clan there, The Wolfer clan, since the first two kages didn't want to just because they want my existence to be a secret, but now I have a trick that will ensure that those old bastards will beg me to stay within Konoha's walls."

"And what kind of trick it is?" Asked Sasuke, panting under the weight of his fallen fan-girl

"Nothing you should care about, Kami! I wonder why they pampered you so much, it could be so easy to chain you to a bed and have some kunoichi to fuck you and get pregnant, or you take some sperm sample an artificially impregnate a woman, this way they could spare themselves from your emo-ness"

At that Sasuke paled, the options he presented sounded nightmarish to him.

"Don't tell me...they never though about those alternatives? Hahahaha, oh boy! Maybe I should talk to them some time" said the grinning demon.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled the brooding kid, his sharingan spinning madly.

Ivan sprinted forward, his playful laugh resonating in every angle of the forest.

**-Konoha- Main gate-**

The huge gate of the village finally came in view of the group, two chunin named Izumo and Kotetsu were, rather boringly, guarding the main entrance from their post.

"Hey there! We are back from a mission, the two people accompanying us are two shinobi who want to join our ranks" Kushina was showing to the guards the required papers, while both Haku and Ivan were sending glances here and there.

"It's all in order, you may pass, Hokage-sama surely is waiting your report" said Kotetsu

"Welcome back gaki!" Izumo waved happily at Naruto

"Let's go, the faster we end this, the better my nerves will get" said Ivan, his eyes were looking frantically the streets of Konoha, as if an attack may come at any moment.

The group nodded and take the route to the huge tower with the kanji of "fire" on his front.

**-Konoha- Hokage tower-**

After passing the young secretary, who couldn't suppress a snarl towards Naruto, before being silenced by an "accidental" punch, courtesy of Kura, the knocked at the door of Sarutobi's office.

"Enter!" comes the old man voice

"Hey Jiji! We are back!" Naruto said before running in front of Hiruzen.

"Welcome back, I see that other than your brother you had taken with you another friend, may I know your name?"asked the old man

(since there are multiple persons I'll switch style, forgive me)

Haku: "I'm Haku Momochi,Hokage-sama, former apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, I wish to join Konoha as part of the Uzumaki clan" she was smiling quietly, leaning towards a blushing Naruto.

Ivan: "Yo old prune! Happy to see you again! Can I join too? Please! I wanna start the Wolfer clan...Please? (** cuteness release: puppy dog eyes no jutsu!**)" the "old prune" answer was a paperweight to the head.

Hiruzen: "Kami, Ivan, I'll accept your request, but call me _ old prune_ again and I'll shove a kunai so deep down there that you will choke on the tip"

Kushina: "Sarutobi-san, other than those two, everything you need to know is inside this scroll" the smiling redhead then proceed giving the old Hokage the report when...

"Hokage-sama! The council called a meeting regarding two new people entering with team 17 and 7!" the messenger said before disappearing out of the door.

"Whoa! News run fast on a ninja village!" Pointed Ivan, Kiba and Haku could only nod.

**-Konoha- Council chamber-**

Both civilian and shinobi's side were silent, their eyes fixed on both teams, the majority on the newly arrived Wolfer.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, we heard that the teams returns from wave taked back two more people" said a civilian male.

"Yes, those two are Haku Momochi, now Haku Uzumaki, and Ivan Wolfer, _the bloodstained demon_, also Ivan expressed the wish to start his clan here"

"Why should we leave him do that?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga

"Last time I checked I had two bloodlines, so I may be useful to you" said Ivan like pointing the obvious

"Wait! I remember that you were known to have One bloodline" said Tsume Inuzuka

"Yeah well, one is the adaptive ability of my father's family, the **Shinka no mugen keiro (Endless path of evolution)**, as for my mother's one, I'll need an Anbu to attack me...hoping you don't mind if he dies"

"As if we will waste an Anbu for you!" Answered the pink haired Sakuno Haruno

"I know there is an ex-root ninja here, since he has any link to this village, we can ask him" said Sarutobi.

"Well then, it's your funeral after all, Shokamu KILL HIM!" the order came from one fat civilian, a fat finger pointing at the boy, said Anbu appeared wearing a white mask, he rushed forward.

Ivan calmly bitten both his thumbs, smearing the blood on the back of his hands and, literally, _ blurring_ trough an huge number of hand seals, when the Anbu was a foot away... he was sent flying back, his mask broken and several kunai in both hands and legs.

"WHAT!" screeched Sakuno, forgetting her promise of not yell during a meeting.

"If Inoichi yamanaka will be so gentle to read the mind of this guy, I think we all will understand" Came the answer of a similar shocked Naruto.

The blond Yamanaka came down of his seat, after receiving a nod from the Hokage he put an hand on the man's head pointing a finger to the wall, projecting an image from the ANBU's memory.

**-Konoha- Council room- during the demonstration-**

The Anbu was running towards Ivan, when he found himself in front of the boy, he could hear him calling out his technique.

"**Jikanton:****Toki wo Tomare!**** (time release: may the time stop!)** at this, every thing seems to come to an halt, even if he could see what was happening the Anbu couldn't move, frozen in time, from his point of view the next course of action only took five seconds.

_One second_: a smirking Ivan punched him in the chest "MUDA!" he yelled, but the Anbu stood there.

_Two seconds:_ another strong punch hit him on the mask, shattering it "MUDA!" he yelled again, blood came out of the ANBU's mouth.

_Three seconds_: a second punch connected with his stomach. He could heard a third "MUDA!" as the demon hit him.

_Four seconds_: crouching slightly, Ivan deliver a round house kick to his torso. Still the Anbu could not feel pain.

_Five seconds_: Smiling sickly, the time stopper start throwing kunais, each one of them stopping in mid-air, at a mere inch from the target 

At the end, he take a step back admiring his work, and putting his and in the bird hand seal.

"**Jikaton: Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu (time release: let the time flow again)"** came the calm voice of the Wolfer, before throwing back his head yelling a bone chilling "WRYYYYYY!"

The time start flowing again, but as every hit start hurting the kunais finally reach their target, now flying towards the wall.

**-Konoha- Council room-present time.**

The whole room was silent as anyone dares to speak, they had just see someone_ stop the time_ and defeat a trained Anbu in what for them was less than an instant.

"T-Time release? You mean that your kekkei-genkai can stop the time?" Asked Hiashi, even he was unable to hide his shock.

"Actually, my mother's part of the family possess the unique blood and chakra required to use this kind of jutsu, we can also slow down and accelerate time, so to make our enemy die of old age in a matter of seconds, of course this requires a monstrous quantity of chakra, and don't make me say how much do you need to actually stop the time, by now my limit is twelve seconds, and I usually never go over six, just to not kill myself" answered Ivan

"can you teach someone those jutsus?" Asked Fugaku, Mikoto at his side couldn't help but silently ask the same.

"No, and noone can learn or copy this, even with the sharingan, it takes someone of my clan to use them, if you try, I'm sorry but you will just die from chakra exhaustion."

"So we will agree to let The Wolfer clan to be born?" asked the Hokage

The council simply nodded, the potential of such bloodline was too precious to let it go away.

"I think the Uzumaki clan will need a bigger house then, if both Haku and Ivan will stay with them I think that the Namikaze estate will be perfect to house the two clan" Said Sarutobi as he was speaking of the weather.

"Why the Namikaze's clan estate?, it was property of the fourth" asked Shikaku Nara

"Well, excluding the Yamanaka clan, how many ninja here have blond hairs and blue eyes?" asked Naruto pointing at himself

"D-Don't tell me that you..." Both council and Kakashi asked as one voice

"YEP! My sochi here his the Yondaime's heir, as well as mine heir, if you want, I have here a copy of his birth certificate and my marriage papers!" said a smiling Kushina

Seeing that every document was indeed real, they couldn't stop the Hokage from giving them the keys and a map to reach the Yondaime's home, as soon as the two teams got out, every one start screaming about the indignation of not being informed of such a thing.

**-Konoha- Behind the Hokage monument-Namikaze estate**

If you ask someone about how they imagine the living place of their beloved Minato, everyone will tell you that he lived in a palace, great mistake.

Behind a tall iron gate with a spiral, symbol of the whirlpool village, stood a huge clearing used for training, in the opposite side stood two similar houses, simply looking, two story high for two story underground, painted white, the whole property was surrounded by trees and in the far left side a huge artificial lake, surely used for the water-walking or elemental exercise.

Guiding team 17 plus Haku and Akamaru underground, Ivan took them in the last room, circular in shape, where the only particularity was a huge wooden "painting" that completely covered the wall.

"Here we are, okay for the secret meeting room, you just have to put your hand on the Konoha symbol here and pump your chakra, if you are registered, the door will open" as for demonstrate, Ivan positioned his hand on the Konoha leaf symbol in the front left side and applied energy.

As soon as he did this, the wall start trembling, and an invisible door start opening.

The room had only a long table in the middle, facing the door were a long series of screens, showing point of interest of the village.

" I took my time to re-install the hidden cameras, putting some of them in the clan's homes too" said Kushina pointing at the screens

"Perfect, now let's talk about our future plans for this blasted village" Said Shini, taking his seat.

"What kind of plan did you have Shini-sama?" asked Haku, she had been told Naruto's story and she had started to hate Konoha as well, how dare they do this to the man she loves? To a kid?

"That's simple, doing some missions we managed to get the people of Konoha to trust us, after that, thanks to your involuntary help, we bought here TWO powerful ninja, rendering even stronger their conviction that we are loyal to them"

"Two? You mean my ice blood-line and Ivan-san time blood-line?"

"Not only that, I'm also kage level in taijutsu and genjutsu , high-jonin in ninjutsu and a master in fuinjutsu second only to Mito Uzumaki, the seal mistress!" said proudly Ivan, making the others sweatdrop at this.

"As I was saying, now that they see us as friends, we will start our way to make the Leaf rotten from the inside, we want them to wilt and die at our hands!" Said Shini with a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"We plan to do that by first destroy the clans that seems to stand in our way, or simply take them away from their grasp, after that we will systematically destroy every once of power they have" finished Kushina.

"Count on me" simply stated Haku.

Starting tomorrow, the village of Konoha will slowly fall to his doom.

**Namikaze estate – master bedroom**

Naruto was coming out of the bathroom, finally dropped the henge he could relax enjoying his new body.

"I like the way you look now" Shini was lying down on the bed, her face resting on both her hands while watching her lover.

"Why I'm not surprised to see you here?" he asked

"Because you are a pervy little man, and it's time to test that new body of yours" she said with an hint of malice in her voice.

**Lemon-don't like, don't read**

Having him now in front of her, Shini took away his towel, giving a little peck on the tip of her new "toy", receiving a moan from the blond.

"Sensible are we?" she giggled, before giving him a long lick from the base to the tip and then starting swallowing it,when she felt the head reach the back of her throat, she smirked to him, instead of stopping, she started taking Naruto's dick down her throat, drawing a deep groan from the boy. She just kept on swallowing down more and more till her nose rested against Naruto's stomach, inebriated by his smell, when she felt hands grasp her head she looked up. Naruto's head was thrown back moaning louder and louder,

until he start feeling something caressing his balls, Shini had her tongue slithered out, licking his sack. He couldn't help himself, using his grip on her head, Naruto started fucking her throat with small rapid thrusts, grunting with each savage lunge forward until his hips were only a blur.

Burying himself completely down her throat again, Naruto grunted as he blew his load down her stomach, as the flood stop,she pulled her head back and out, sucking the entire way to insure she got every last drop.

"should we go to the main event?" Asked the woman, her cunt dripping wet, already soaking the bed.

Without even thinking he pushed her on her back, Naruto put his knees between Shini's legs, spreading them, he then start teasing her pink folds with his cockhead, before pushing himself into her with a strong, primordial growl.

Shini eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto took his cock back leaving only the tip inside,he then grabbed her hips, and with a savage thrust, shoved his tool fully inside, pushing all the way into her womb, causing her cervix to give away and letting her having a mind blowing orgasm. Naruto grinned down at the suddenly overwhelmed pleasure, before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. Moving his hands from her hips, Naruto placed his hands on either side of her and her legs on his shoulders, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Shini looked up as her lover started up a long, hard fucking, as Naruto was now hammering into her.

Going faster and faster, she couldn't stop moaning and screaming, as wave after wave of pleasure both lovers seems unable to think straight anymore, as the new orgasm reach their minds, Shini switched position, and was now riding him like possessed, her hands on his knees as she bounce on him with abandon.

Feeling Naruto's movements becoming erratic, she let him burying deeper, taking his face and taking it on her chest, where he start licking and nibbing on her nipples, when the last climax hit them, both screamed the other's name, before collapsing on the bed.

Both panting, and completely drenched in sweat, they could only cover themselves with a sheet before falling asleep, one in the arms of the other.

**Lemon end (first try, hope you like it)**

Unknown to them two figures were listening, one jealous and the other swelling in pride.

"How dare she take my sochi first time? THAT SHOULD HAVE BE MINE-DATTEBANE!" said Kushina.

"Kukukuku! Good job otouto, that's the way to lose your verginity" that was Ivan.

Haku? She was watching through the keyhole, and is now on the floor, unconscious.

**The end...of the chapter of course, did you like it? Let me know if you did. You know the drill review, say to your friend to read and all that, remember my request for the sword, i'll be waiting ^^.**

**ja ne!**


	8. Breaking the clans

**An explosive sensei reach today chapter 8!...YEAH! This time I've not so much to say, I just want to give my thanks to those that had put my story in their favourites or alert subscription, it means a lot to me. -anime tears- **

**So, YOSH! Let's go on with the story shall we? ^ ^ **

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

**An explosive Sensei chapter 8: breaking the clans**

**Konoha-Namikaze clan's estate.**

The sun was high in the sky as his gentle and warm light was entering the master bedroom, a gentle breeze, still a little cold from the night, was caressing our blond headed hero, his arms resting protectively on Shini in a tight hug, as he feared for her to disappear.

The girl's head was resting on his shoulder while her arms were both on his torso, the image presented was clearly one of a lovely couple, their blissful expressions mirroring the happiness of their soul, nothing could ruin this almost "holy" picture.

SLUUUUURRRRP!

Nothing except a long, loud and wet slurping sound coming from somewhere in the room.

"umpf!" was the suffocated moan of the blond as both lovers woke up.

**Small lime (sorry I promised this to soarath, please deal with it)**

"That's the way to wake up...wait a minute...MOM!" said Naruto throwing away the sheets.

In front of both him and Shini was a certain red-head, greedily sucking and jerking a _certain_ part of the blond and by the sound and the moans she was enjoying this greatly.

"Good morning sochi! I came here to wake you up and I couldn't help but see your poor body so _stiff _, it looked so painful that I had to do something" Kushina was pouting cutely as one hand keep strongly jerking him off, while the other was caressing his balls.

"Kushi-chan, it's so sad that you had to sneak on him to get a taste, isn't it? But maybe you are right, let me help you" came the lust-filled voice of Shini.

.Lucky bastard.

Both women then start delivering light kisses from the base up, leaving the throbbing head alone, when the huge drop of pre left the tip, they both switch their focus on the head, now between two tongues fighting for supremacy using it as battleground.

"Due you like this honey?" asked Shini.

"UUH!" Naruto's mind was apparently in shut down, unable to answer.

When in the end Kushina and Shini pressed both their breast hard on him, the young ninja couldn't stop himself from coming, the white sticky rain covering both his lovers on a thick layer of cum.

**Lime end - ^ ^**

"You can't believe how painful it is for me stopping this show, but both Master Kushina and me are requested by the council, and I don't want to be late for my first day as a clan head" Said a smirking Ivan.

"Go away ero-wolf! At least me and those two got laid, when was the last time you fuck something?" was the stern reply of Shini.

"10'000 years - 2 months - 24 days - 3 hours and almost 2 minutes and half, but who keep tracks of that after all, and I won't fall so down to resort to masturbation"

"Nii-san how could you live so long? You never told me" asked Naruto curiously

"Well, you never asked... it's simple, one of the last project of my grandfather was the _hydro-cryostatic system_, a liquid at absolute-zero temperature that will keep a body, put under the right drugs, in a suspended animation for centuries"

"WHOA! " Naruto was astonished, but frowned when his brother took a sad tone

"I know, it's incredible, but it wasn't created to keep someone alive for as long as it did for me, that's why I work for Shinigami-sama here, I died that day" Ivan was now looking down, a sad smile on his face.

"What? You died? How? How come you are here then?" asked Kushina

"I can explain" said Shini

"When he entered that machine one of the other experiments named -subject 23- went on a rampage and escaping the base, but doing that it heavily damaged the system that was keeping Ivan alive, the artificial mind controlling the base tried to save him, as he was the only life-form still inside.

The energy keep everything functional for about a millennium, then it start shutting down, that's was when I took him in my realm, I saw your future, my love, and since I couldn't help you without interfering directly, I used a loophole in the rule and I have send an -agent- to act as your guardian.

Since Ivan had always desired to have a little brother to look after, I start training him in his mission to protect you: when this world was ruled by pirates and marines, I send him to become an even better fighter with hands and swords, during the start of the ninja era I made sure he could train under the Hokages, with a side mission to help Kushina develop her potential"

"Kushina-sama, don't worry I did help you because I had always care about you, you are like a little sister to me and I will be damned before I let someone hurt you" Said Ivan, sporting a warm and reassuring smile.

"You baka, you were an hyper-protective brother, the first time I _accidentally_ summoned you I tough It was due to a mistake that we meet, but then you start helping me and protect me, even going as far to broke both Minato's arms" Said Kushina, those were some of her most precious memories.

"His hand was a little too much near your ass master, I still have to forgive him" the young guardian was pouting.

"We were dating Ivan, it wasn't necessary even if it was the first time we were going out together..hehehe, but I had to admit his sobbing was quite entertaining, it crushed my heart when he sealed you away"

"Yeah, all of them still saw me as a menace, only now they stop and only because they think that now that I have a clan here I'm loyal to them, poor idiots, by the way let's go, the meeting will start soon" saying this, he left the room.

"You know? All started after giving birth to you sochi, Minato came to me saying that he had to seal the fox within you, when he took you away I summoned Ivan asking him to look over you, even if he had to wait five years to broke free from the seal.

During the fight with the fox the hospital was hit and, in order to save one of the doctors, I lost my life, after that you and your brother resurrect me...by the way, today will be free my dear, use it to keep an eye on our first victim" Kushina was now standing, facing the mirror

"Which is?" asked Naruto

"My old friend and team-mate Mikoto"

"Why her Kushi-hime? Isn't she Sasuke-teme's mother?"

"Yes, she is actually the only true uchiha on the clan beside the brooding emo and the mass-killer, her husband was chosen as a clan head because of his mysterious ambition, the implanting of the sharingan was already planned, but then there was the massacre, we need to take her away from Fugako and Sasuke because right now she is the only one who can gain access to the clan money, along the Namikaze'one they are one of the richest clan of Konoha"

"How should we take her away? I mean, she is the only one without a pole up her ass, but that doesn't mean she will leave her family, even if the husband is an asshole and her son his a spoiled fool" Asked Naruto while get dressed.

"Oh that's easier than you think, we need you to seduce her, that's all" they were now sitting in the kitchen as Haku was serving them the breakfast.

"Yeah, and she will fall for me because...?"

"Well Naruto-sama, you are so strong and yet caring, I don't know any woman who could resist your charm" said a deep-red Haku, still recovering from her peeping.

"Thank you Haku-chan" was the blond answer.

"As she said, you are indeed a strong male, the kind of thing that catch Mikoto's interest, is the only Uchiha's quirks she had, I saw how she was looking at you after your fight with Fugaku and when we were in the council room, I know her very well and that little spark I saw in her eyes was lust, I can bet she saw herself as the only one good enough for you, we only need to get her to take part of our _big family_."

"And after she come to our side and embrace our cause..." said Naruto

"We will take the clan's money as well, with the Uchihas and both our clan's money out their hands we will almost cut to an half Konoha's resources" Kushina completed Naruto's sentence.

"Good, as both you and Ivan-niisan go to the meeting, I'll go to the Uchiha clan compound, with the teme on mission or training and Fugaku with you, I can start to talk with her"

"Very well otouto, as for her libido, I've a trick that will speed-up the process of _ falling_, as for now go to see her, just to plant the first seed, the rest of the tree will come after" said Ivan

After that, the three of them (Kura was still inside the seal) leaved the room, Shini was looking at them then, giggling, she left her body transform into black smoke before entering Naruto's seal, sitting near the fox and ready for the show.

**Konoha -West Clan district-**

The west side of the village was mainly occupied by the compound of most powerful clan of Konoha, the first that come in view once entered the clan part of the road is the Hyuuga one, from the front gate the two white-eyed guards were launching daggers at Naruto, even with his heritage old habits are hard to die.

"_Someone is following us!" _tough Naruto, speaking with his tenant and girlfriend.

"_**By the looks kit, she is that Hinata girl, I didn't know she was a stalker" said Kurama**_

"_Since our -fight- at the academy she hates me with all her soul, she even try to attack me once, too bad that I tied her up and left her in front of her compound" _Shini was glaring at the girl, who was watching them from the behind a corner

"_Poor girl, to think that I see her just as a possible friend, instead she seem obsessed with me"_came the sad answer of the blond

"_**If you think about it, we can use that obsession for our mission, if we make her believe that she has a chance, when the time comes she will gladly chose you above anything else, that without put on account that the byakugan can be infinitely useful, she will be happy to have your children and we will have her doujutsu, it's a win-win situation" **_kurama said, using one of his tails as a fan

"_It sounds horrible if I have to say, but if we leave her alone, Kami only knows what will happen, and she could be an obstacle to our goal...well at least she will be happy, that's enough for me, but now let's focus on Mikoto-san, then we will think about the others"_ saying this they end the conversation, as a Hyuuga guard came to bring Hinata back to home, Naruto reached the gate of the Uchiha compound.

The clan was responsible of the police force of Konoha, after the incident when Itachi killed most of the clan, the village had an hard time recovering from the loss of both sharingan and guards, the huge mansion was easily the biggest, occupying the greater part of the district, before know as "Uchiha district" before the Hyuuga clan came in possession of a big part of the now unused property.

Making himself known to the ANBU guard at the gate, Naruto was waiting to enter.

"You can enter gaki, Mikoto-sama said she was waiting you" the boar-masked man leave the entrance open so to bring the boy inside.

Mikoto was waiting in the back of the compound, looking at the koi pond from the table she was sitting at, two cups and some tea were waiting for him.

"Thanks for receiving me Mikoto-san" Naruto said with a bow.

"Drop the formalities Naru-kun, me and your mother were team-mates as well as friends, you can call me simply Mikoto if you want" she smiled, pouring some tea in both cups.

"Thank you...Miko-chan" said the blond, pretending he didn't saw the woman blush

"**good shot kit, let's see how far we can go..get ready, I'll release some pheromones, she shouldn't notice" **Kurama was now focusing on her, directing a tiny bit of demonic chakra to the woman, who blushed again.

Mikoto couldn't help but feel warm under her clothes, something in that kid had catch her interest, he was strong and yet caring, so different from the arrogance her husband and son possessed, and now that feeling seems even stronger, could it be...Lust? No, absolutely not, he is the same age of her son, it will be totally wrong.

"**she is fighting it, but it doesn't matter, the doubt now is strong enough, it's time to free her from those selfish bastards, it's up to you now kit, the road is open hehehe"**said Kurama as he stop sending pheromones to the victim.

"It's all okay Miko-chan? You are so silent, but then again, with Sasuke out on mission and Fugaku pressed with the council...are you sure you doesn't feel alone?" asked Naruto, genuinely curious.

"Uh? Don't worry Naru-kun, even if I had to admit that the house feel empty, I enjoy the silence and tranquility it posses, but I did enjoy some company as well"

"If you want, I can pass by and keep you company" asked the blond, showing a caring smile.

"_he is so dear, now that Fugaku prohibited me to go with him to the council meetings I feel so lonely, Sasuke only ask me for training, could it be wrong if I accept?_" Mikoto was torn in the decision, since the incident her son stop spending time with her, only focusing on training alone and his sadness.

"Are you sure? From what I know both Fugaku and Sasuke didn't feel friendly towards you" she asked

"With all due respect to your family Miko-chan, I don't care, your Husband is an adult and if he can't accept being defeated by me then it's his problem, and for your son...well I had and hard life too, but I keep myself from drowning in despair, at least he had you from the beginning, I found my mother when I was already 7, and still, here I am, sane and positive of the future"

"I know...and you are lucky that I am not a classical Uchiha, or I could have start saying how could you talk of my family like that or something on that line, fortunately your mother kicked out that part of me... hahaha" she laughed, it was so easy to talk to him

"That's what I like of my mother, she is so stubborn to even transform an Uchiha in someone normal, given that we can spit fire and summon giant creature, sure" as Naruto said this they couldn't stop from laughing again.

They go on talking for almost two hours, before they could hear the gate opening and the emo voice saying "I'm home" in a void tone.

"I've to go Miko-chan, I don't think that your son will be happy to see me here"

"I know, I will wait for your next visit then, Naru-kun" she said in a sad tone, the blond only smiled before disappearing in a little swirl of black smoke.

"I'm home mother" said the brooding teen before raising an eyebrow at the second cup.

"I was waiting a person, but he didn't came" the lie was simple and the guard won't say nothing that could enrage the matriarch.

"Father say that the dobe's brother will start a clan, fool, both him and the blond idiot are only insects that aren't worth of their power" Sasuke was fuming at the idea of both of them having those abilities, those worms can even stop the time? That power should be his to use!

"So you think you could use that power better?" asked Mikoto, she was feeling uneasy near _her son_.

"SURE I WILL! I'm an Uchiha, we are the only one able to really use those abilities to their full extend, I will force them to teach me, don't worry mother, I will kill Itachi and made our clan the greatest of all time and why not? That girl that is in the dobe's team will be useful to bring back our numbers, such a beauty is wasted with him"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling good today, you will ask your father to train you, I will go to bed and rest" she ran away to her room.

"As you wish mother, rest assured, I will avenge our clan!" he said with malice in his eyes

Back in her room, Mikoto runs to the bathroom, throwing up upon entering.

"Oh my God..what's happening here, that was disgusting, the way he talks about Naru-kun and Ivan-san, he really see them as insects, I know it is the same sentiment he had towards the whole village, just like his father.

That lust for power will destroy him, but above all else...I fear what he would do to that girl, he describe her as a breeding machine! That glint in his eyes was the same Fugaku had after the eye transplant, if I hadn't paid the doctors to stop the optical nerve from fully connect to the eye...i don't want to know the consequences.

I need to go away...If both Fugaku and Sasuke failed to obtain what they want they could try and take it by force, they will maybe go as far as using ME as a breeding stock.

Will they do that? just to have other Sharingans? but where should I go? The village is too much afraid to lose one of my clan, they will do everything in their power to catch me and bring me back.

Even if both Namikaze and Wolfer clan are respected (the latter still just a little due to being new) the villagers will surely prefer the Uchiha clan over them since they had always treated Naru-kun as he was trash... what should I do?" she was giving up in despair, crying as the fear of her same family had overruled her spirit.

**Konoha – outside the Uchiha compound-**

Naruto was resting on a tree branch, hearing mother and son speaking, as well as the woman dark toughs thanks to Shini.

"It pains me that she would hear her own son speaking like that, at least she opened her eyes now" said Naruto, Kura and Shini were now near him on the branch.

"Yeah kit, he even dared to describe Shini-sama as something to use and then discard" snared the fox, oh how much he hated that clan.

"Kura is right, that prick is too much corrupted, Yami could be delighted to devour his soul, but he has to live, he has to suffer" the girl voice was cold and hard, pure hatred leaking from every word

"We will broke them don't worry Hime, just use her despair to power up her eyes, she hadn't trained since Itachi's birth, so at least she will defend herself with her doujutsu.

Right now she is too pure to let the power corrupt her again, we showed them the alternative, she saw that there is someone caring for her out there.

We had broke the clan where it had done the most damages, if we take her away they'll lose the original Sharingan, the clan-only jutsus and their money...the few cracks we had leaved will soon become fissures, we only need to wait the right time for the killing blow" said Naruto, now it wasn't only revenge, because he really want to save her from those beasts.

"Let's go back then, the meeting should have ended" said Kura, the trio silently disappear, minutes later Fugako and Mikoto could be heard screaming at each other from outside, it will not being the first and only time.

The uchiha clan was starting to crack.

**Konoha – Namikaze clan compound-**

Upon entering the house, the young team 17 found Kushina trying to calm down a furious Ivan.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THOSE FUCKING OLD BATS ARE REALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE VILLAGE WELL-BEING? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT IN THOSE POSITIONS THIS WHOLE PLACE SHOULD ALREADY BEEN COLLAPSED ON ITSELF DAMMIT!" he was yelling using his lungs maximum capacity, the sound-suppressor seals seemed to be having an hard time keeping the screams from reach the outside.

"Onii-san calm down! We are here with you, you are safe!" asked Naruto, the demon was already breathing regularly, calming down

"Oh hey otouto, welcome back, I hope the meeting with the target went as predicted" he asked.

The trio then start explaining what happened with Mikoto, both Kushina and Ivan were smiling happily, even Haku, who up until now was in a corner trying to not attract the rage of the storming wolfer clan head.

"Another thing I forgot to tell you otouto, starting tomorrow both you and me are under CRA (Clan restoration act), it means that they'll let you marry more than a woman so to speed up the restoration of the Namikaze clan, it will be useful for our plans, as for me...I was forced to accept, but I'm not an harem type, one girl is more than enough"

"Very well, other than that there isn't anything left to do, so let's focus because in the next few days we will alternate your training with your visits at the target, we have two months before the chuunin exam, before then we need to take away Mikoto, then we will focus on the hyuuga clan as our next victim, with Hinata so focused on you, it should be easier" said Kushina.

"On a side note, I've made some moves towards Jiraya of the Sannin, I'm in contact with some of his spies, by the start of the exam I should be able to have a -copy- of the informations theyn will give him, of course without the toad sage knowing" Ivan was now smiling, his rage completely gone as his mind had already shattered and reformed enough times to dissipate it.

"That asshole of my god father is still on the move, ne? I wonder what will he do when we finally meet each other"Naruto never went over the betrayal of both his godparents Jiraya and Tsunade.

"I know I will kick his ass-Dattebane!" said the enraged mother/lover of the blond

KNOCK KNOCK

the knocking sound of the door break them from their musing.

"It must be Kiba, he is the only one other than us registered to pass the gate" said Naruto, they registered the young Inuzuka the first time they went to the new house so he could train with them, but that was the first time he actually come to them.

Upon opening the door they had a sad surprise, Kiba was on the door showing red eyes, signifying he had cried the whole trip from the village, and a lot of storage scrolls on his back, Akamaru jumped on his arms trying comforting him.

"What happened Kiba?" asked Kushina, her maternal instinct kicking in.

"I ran away, they said I was a disgrace, I know I did something horrible, but I still ask for a way to redeem myself, my mother herself spat on my face saying that they permitted me to stay in the compound only out of pity, they prohibited me from learn any more jutsu, have a partner and even go on with my ninja career...I had to run away, please let me stay...I'll be your slave if I had to, I don't care anymore." to his surprise , it was Ivan the first to talk, and he wasn't happy

"Very well, they don't want you? FINE! I'll show them how pathetic they are, Kiba Inuzuka, will you be part of the Wolfer clan?" he asked

"Yes! I will gladly be part of the Wolfer family Ivan-sama" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Then come with me, Kiba Wolfer Inuzuka" was the answer of the clan head.

Twenty minutes later they show themselves, Kiba was now sporting a black jumpsuit with red lines on the arms and legs, the high collar was instead grey, on the back was the symbol of the Wolfer clan: a white hexagon with a blue crescent moon and the white profile of an howling wolf all on a black background, the red signs on Kiba's cheeks had now a blue crescent moon in the centre of them, signifying that his Wolfer status came before the Inuzuka one.

On his arms where black steel armlets and at his feet black sandals, the tip modified to be made out of metal.

"Welcome in our family, Kiba-niisan" said Naruto, shocking the young boy

"Thank you everyone, in those scrolls, over than few clothes, there are copies of my clan's jutsus and techniques, I took my time copying them when I still was believing that they will let me study and teach you...brother" He said the last part in a whisper, how much he had wanted a brother, and now he finally had one!

"Perfect! Starting tomorrow I will train both of you, and don't worry Kiba I will make you sign the wolf contract, one of them is a warrior that fight just like the dogs of your clan, you can summon him in battle to help you, I personally never summon him because I prefer fight by myself, so he should be pretty happy to work with you" said Ivan

"Thank you again Ivan-sama, I will make you and my new family proud"

"Just be patient Kiba-kun, Ivan is a slave driver when it comes to training" said Kushina, making the boy blush at the suffix, his mother was more stoic and strong-willed, so she rarely shows that kind of affection.

They then explain him their intentions to him,but Kiba completely shocked them when he start explain them the inner mechanics and/or secret rules of his clan (that they doesn't seems to keep secret to him, believing the boy to be an idiot that never pay attention to anything), and especially how they should approach Hana, future head of the clan.

"She shows herself as a strict woman, all focused on her career as a ninja and as a veterinarian, in reality? She is only a bitch like all the female of my _EX-_clan (he spat on the _ex_) once they meet an alpha, they throw the rationality out of the window, so show her you are superior and she will crumble" he said out of spite.

He may be a jerk or an idiot most of the time, but he would always have protected his sister and mother...but now seeing as both of them didn't waste an occasion for send him away just like they do with his father...well, he will have his revenge.

"Can we ask my father to join us? Before my mother send him away he was a great fighter" he asked.

"Why not? It will be all the sweater having him here when the time for the last chapter of this story come,also, I never believed that Kibashi would have abandoned willingly his family by the way" said Kushina.

That was perfect, the more time passed, the more the village itself was digging is own grave, and not only that, but they could finally help all the people that needed an home and support, that was the biggest bonus to their revenge.

"Now let's go to the Hokage, Kiba! We need to made everything official, so the Inuzukas will see how much talent they had throw away!" Both Kiba and Ivan start running towards the tower.

Another soldier had joined their army.

**That's the end of chapter 8, Some of you may find strange how I made Kiba act, but this is a fanfiction so everything can happen ^^ as for his father, I couldn't find his name or description so I'll made it on the spot when needed, if instead some of you is in possession at least of his name, please let me know. This was mainly a little filler chapter, the next will start with a time-skip directly at the start of the exam ( some action YEAH), if something important happened, it will be said as for the rest...read and you will know, it will be spoiler if I say now isn't that true?**

**JA NE! ^ ^**


	9. Exam! Exam! Invasion? 1

**This is chapter 9, here we will see the chunin exam. Until now just one of you send his idea for Naruto's bankai and shikai (kinda sad doesn't it?), luckily they are both interesting, and I may as well use the shikai one since it's the one I prefer the most, send your own if you think you can do better 'kay? And now, let's go with the story shall we? .^ ^.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

**An explosive sensei chapter 9: EXAM!...EXAM!...INVASION? Part 1**

**Konoha – Uzumaki/Wolfer compound-**

The training was hard and insane, Ivan had showed his "slave driver" side from the very beginning.

"Ok! Today we will start your training, let's begin with something light..do me 60 push-ups then 60 laps around the compound and then some sparring while water-walking..OH! And don't forget to use the weights!" said Ivan

"WHAT! You are joking, right?" asked Kiba

"Unfortunately not, Niisan never joke about training" answered Naruto.

"Come on! I still have to tell you THE REST of the program, after all, me Kushina-sama and Shini-sama have only 2 months to train you" he was grinning evilly, Akamaru howled in desperation.

For the next two months, the two poor souls were never seen around the village, the council was freaked out, they were thinking that Naruto was trying to free the Fox and unleash it on them, after the fifth squad of ANBU was sent to the hospital they finally understand that it was just training. While they were preparing, the Inuzuka clan tried everything they could think about to take back their secrets, unfortunately for them, both Ivan and Kushina knows _very_ well the laws of Konoha, and their _numerous_ loopholes, so Tsume had to accept the fact that she let those scrolls going out with her son.

The only thing Naruto was doing beside preparing himself for the exam was going to the Uchiha clan to talk with Mikoto, for the Uzumaki clan's joy, they could hear from the women in the market, how Mikoto and Fugaku were seen arguing every day more violently. Until.

**Konoha – Uchiha Clan compound – two weeks until the exam.**

"Enough! Why don't you shut up you insolent fool!" yelled Mikoto, she was red out of pure fury.

"NO! You are the one who should shut up woman! You may be the Uchiha-born one here, but you are _far_ from your past glory, I'AM the one who was chosen to be the head of the clan!"

"Just because my brother was FORCED to give you his eyes!"That was her greatest mistake, the one Mikoto will never forget.

"I was the one judged worthy for them, I could have made this clan the greatest!" said Fugaku, a look of craziness in his eyes.

"Your greatness could have been born from a coup! You planned to overthrow the Hokage!" She yelled again, how she hated that plan.

"Who cares now! you and that bastard Itachi ruined everything!"

"Dad is right mother! We Uchiha should prevail! We are the clan with the power to tame even the Bijuus!" Sasuke was near his father, the same power hungry look on his face.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! To think that a spoiled brat like you is my son only makes this worse" said Mikoto, Sasuke was now wide-eyed.

"M-mother?" he stuttered.

"What? Do you think that I will lick your ass just like everyone else?" she asked

"Don't you dare to talk like this to MY son!" said Fugaku.

"Don't worry, you and _YOUR_ son will soon be free of my presence"

"And where do you think you will go, bitch?" asked Fugaku

"To the Uzumaki clan of course, I'm sure that they will gladly take me with them, contrary to you, _Uchiha_ Fugaku, Kushina and her family care about family and _then_ about power" Mikoto said proudly.

"WHAT? The demon-brat/dobe's clan?"both males asked.

"Yes! And Naruto is not a _brat_ nor a _dobe_, he is more a man than both of you will ever hope to be!" She was still dreaming at night about what she saw few days ago, at the hot springs.

**Konoha's hot-springs – female side.**

"Are you sure it's okay Kushi-chan?" asked a flustered Mikoto.

"Come on Miko-chan! It was easy, when I said that both our clans would have a private party here the rest of the council gladly let me close the whole place and use it just for us for the whole day!" Kushina was giggling like a little girl.

"And what about the other males of Konoha? They wouldn't waste this opportunity to spy on us!" asked Mikoto, she was using her sharingan, trying to scan the area for peeping males.

"Don't worry about that, Ivan rigged the place, if they step at less than 100 metres from the wall, they will blow up!"

"And the Hokage?" everyone knows about his crystal ball, and even if he always neglect it, every kunoichi was worried that he could use it to spy on them, he was still a male after all.

"I take care of that too" Kushina said, grinning.

**Konoha – Hokage office-**

"Come on Ivan! You know I will never do that to Kushina!" said Hiruzen, he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, behind him stood Ivan, pointing at his head a weapon he called **shotgun**

"One can never be sure of anything Sarutobi-san, besides it's your fault that I have to stay here instead to relax in those springs"

"Paperwork and you here trying to blow my head off...I'm so unlucky" Hiruzen was crying anime-tears.

"About that papers...why didn't you use a shadow clone? If Naruto could take back the information his clones had before dispelling, so to speed up his training, why shouldn't you let them do the paperwork and then dispel them?"

"..." Hiruzen couldn't answer, instead he slammed his head on the desk murmuring a subtle _I'm an idiot_

Ivan just sweat dropped.

**Konoha – hot springs -**

"Wait! Where is that Haku girl you were talking about?" asked Mikoto

"Maybe I know where she is...let's look to the male side" Said Kushina, that was a part of the plan she didn't like at all.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? You want us to spy on Kiba AND YOUR SON?" Asked Mikoto, not that she minded spy on the blond, but his mother was present!

True to what Kushina said, when the two women climbed the tall wall separating the two sides, they saw Kiba as he was now leaving (before the climb, Kushina had flared her chakra to give him the signal to leave), few instants after he left, a towel wearing Haku made her appearance and silently entered the water.

**Lemon, pretty small but still...not like, not read.**

Naruto was nearly sleeping, but he gasped suddenly as something was touching his "third leg". Looking down, he saw Haku bobbing her head up and down on his member while looking at him with a huge blush on her face.

"Haaakuu...your...your mouth is...incredible!" said Naruto with a shaking hand on the girl head petting it gently, as she blushed even harder, she then proceeded to continue with a new strength knowing that her Naruto-kun liked it.

"Oh my! Is that..." asked Mikoto

"Yes it is...aah! To be young again! Stop watching, he is my son after all-dattebane!"Said Kushina, before pretending to fall asleep.

The matriarch didn't stop, her hand was instead between her legs, the sight was too much.

"Naruto-sama...I want...I-I wish you to..." Haku was now looking at him, his member resting between her breast, massaging the appendage.

"Came here Haku-hime" he said before pulling her up for a passion filled kiss, plan or not he knows that she really wanted him.

Grabbing her from behind he positioned her just above his tool, seeing her nodding he forced himself in her, the scream of pain soon became one of pleasure, as she could feel herself become one with the man she loves.

Naruto's hands starts wandering and caressing her body, while he delivered small kisses on her neck and shoulder, until he start moving, trusting with great force his hips against hers, the _flapping_ noise of the two body hitting each other filling the area.

"N-N-Naruto-samaaaa! FASTER...HARDER! PLEASE!" she was floating, as one of his hand was now twisting and caressing her nipples, the other was on her pussy, focusing on her lips.

The rhythm was now even faster, his hips like a blur, she was now resting her head on his shoulder while he nibble her ear.

"You are amazing Haku-chan!...you are clinging...soo much!" He could feel the walls crushing him, trying to milk him.

When he was reaching his limit, he switched position putting himself on top, her legs locked on his sides while he was hammering her, moans and screams even louder as he lift her back so that only neck and shoulder were on the ground.

"AM-AMAZING! USE ME LIKE THIS...FOR EVER AND EVER! I DON'T CARE! JUST LOVE ME AS I LOVE YOUUUU!" she yelled as the next orgasm hit her, her mind nearly broken from the pleasure.

"This will be a big one...HERE...HERE I AM!" he said grunting, he then started pumping massive amounts of semen directly into Haku's womb, causing her stomach to swell slightly.

Continuing with short thrusts Naruto fucked his load into her swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt and on her face and tits, covering her in a thick layer, looking down, he saw Haku passed out with a huge smile on her cum covered face.

"I love you, Haku-hime" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

**Lemon end **

**Konoha – hot springs – female side.**

"Do you liked the show, little traitor?" Asked Kushina, now "awake"

"I-I'm sorry...I just..."she was trembling, she had pleasured herself the whole time, and now couldn't look the face of her best friend, she had masturbated watching Kushina's son, her shame was enormous.

"He is under the CRA...Shini and Haku already decided to share.. just don't broke his heart, or I will broke your bones" In reality? Kushina was happy, she couldn't believe that Mikoto could do that, that was even better than what they hope she would do!, and besides, the Uchiha woman was her friend so both of them could share him quite easily.

"But...how will he?" she couldn't end the question, she felt so dirty to ask

"**Kage bushin**" Answered Kushina.

It takes Mikoto few seconds to process the answer...then she lose consciousness due to the epic pillar of blood she launched from her nose.

"Such a dirty woman...and he still was under henge" the red haired woman said.

**Konoha – Uchiha clan compound – Present time -**

"How dare you!" both Fugaku and Sasuke said before attacking her, their Sharingan ready and spinning.

"Ah yes! Our _prized_ eyes! I wonder if it this that Doujutsu the cause of _My_ clan of being so full of himself" said Mikoto, activating her Sharingan, both attackers stop to look at her.

"TSK! Woman, you are one against two, and both of us have actually trained, you instead are using it now for the first time since the birth of Itachi" said a smirking Fugaku.

"Really? Well, you will be forever stuck in the first stage, unable to unlock the rest of the power, remember? It's because of the damage to your head, you are lucky that this let you turn them off, differently to Kakashi-san that has to cover it"

"We still are stronger, mother, and you will remain here! Those losers can't have our eyes!" said Sasuke, earning a glare from the woman.

"Don't insult my family Uchiha brat! And more importantly:

1- they ALREADY have the eyes of our deceased clan members, that bastard of Danzo stole them, and they showed me that they are more worthy of them than everyone else, they don't go around copy the others!.

2-differently than both of you, I HAVE reached the Mangekyou stage, it turns out that you have not to kill your friend, a similar level of desperation is more than enough" she said, then her eyes start to change in a new form: on a black background there was a six-pointed flower with four tomoes in the centre.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" said Fugaku

"You must help me reach that!" asked Sasuke.

"No! You idiot, you will only bring destruction, and it's only because you _were_ my _son_ that I will not destroy you" she said, spitting on the "son"

"You fucking whore! DIE!" the boy yelled as he and his father attacked her.

"What a pity, I'll take away the money and the jutsus, with someone like you two, the Uchiha clan is definitely dead, **TSUKOYOMI!**" she said, trapping the two in the illusion, after that, she packed everything and depart towards her new life and happiness with her new family, and possible lover.

Naruto and the others were greatly surprised when Mikoto presented herself at the door with all the Uchiha clan belongings, they were even more surprised when she started training Naruto, the mission was a success, the kiss she stole to him immediately after she arrived was a cute extra to the day.

**Konoha – Ninja academy- exam day**

Team 17 was now walking on the second floor of the academy when they saw a huge group of people trying to enter a room labelled "301".

"Isn't that a genjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I can't understand how they hope to be strong shinobi if they cannot detect something so simple"said Kura.

In that moment they saw Team 7 make its appearance, Sasuke was now even paler, in the **Tsukoyomi** he saw Itachi killing him continuously for 72 hours, using every possible way.

"GUYS!" yelled Kiba while approaching them, while the emo and the banshee were pretending to not see the group.

"Hey Kiba! Let's go to the third floor before someone spoil the fact that the door is a fake" Naruto was whispering to the boy's ear.

"Ok!" he answered as the four of them start moving.

When they were half-way to the third floor , they could hear the avenger's voice.

"Drop the Genjutsu, you are fooling anyone" Sasuke said proudly.

"Idiot" team 17 plus Kiba commented.

In front of the "real" room 301 stood Kakashi with Kushina and Ivan, _the demon_ and _the red death _both smiled happily seeing them.

"Good job everyone! Now you have to pass the written test, if you pass it then...well that's a surprise hahaha!" said Ivan

"Wait! Kiba where is your team?" asked Kakashi

"I left them behind, they couldn't detect the genjutsu, and Sasuke was wasting time trying to make everyone bow to him, I'm sick to carry his sorry ass!"

"Then I really didn't teach you anything! For abandoning your comrades you are even lower than trash!" said Kakashi, Kiba was taken back.

"Hatake Kakashi, I strongly suggest you to shut up and stop offending a member of the Wolfer clan, or that eye of yours will be gouged out and crushed" Said Ivan, he was foaming.

"Tsk! A clan of two people, he is _MY_ student and..."

"And what? You really train him? And when? Before or after crying on Obito's grave or reading IchaIcha? Take your head out your ass Hatake, the world doesn't turn around your precious Uchiha" the demon said calmly, but still his fury was clearly visible.

"Don't you speak to me like that or I will.." Kakashi started

"You will what? Copy me to death? Do everyone a favour and SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP! Your Team is PATHETIC! Sakura can't do the basics academy Jutsus without suffering of chakra exhaustion and your self-proclaimed avenger is sloppy EVEN in the techniques he copied!

The only one good enough to be here is Kiba, and that's because I trained him, so stop taking pride in something you didn't do! He is lower than trash? Not for long, I WILL take him away from you and put him in a REAL team!"

Hearing this Kakashi tried (keyword -tried-) to punch him, Ivan quickly grabbed the arm, bending it behind Kakashi's back, then, with a loud BANG! The copy-ninja's Head was slammed against the wall, he was still conscious, even if barely.

"Pathetic, that's what you are Kakashi, a former ANBU captain that now spend his time crying over the past, stay away from my family and team, or I'll fucking kill you!"

Kakashi could only nod weakly, he doesn't even liked Kiba in the first place.

"Don't worry Kiba, you are a great ninja and we will find a way to help you, now go all of you, there is an exam to take" said Kushina, while the other teams were coming out from the stairs,Team 17 plus Kiba (after all of them were nearly being crushed in a hug by Ivan) entered the room.

Upon entering they were showed with killer intent, that they easily dispatched, they were used to live with TWO powerhouse that unleash KI at every given occasion.

"They are trying to scare us? Hey kit show them a little" said Kura

Naruto nodded, and positioning himself in front of everyone, he let out a momentary spike of HIS KI.

The majority of the presents simply fainted under the pressure or had seizures, but two of them managed to stay focused enough to see who was unleashing that terrifying power.

"Yes mother, I will pay attention with him, and kill him only if necessary" said a red haired boy from Suna, he had a huge gourd on his back, He was Gaara, vessel of the one-tailed Tanuki Shukaku

Next to him was a boy with a black dress and face-paint that was reanimating a blond girl with four ponytail and a huge fan on her back.

"**Yugito?** **Kitten? Did you feel that**" another blond girl from Kumo was watching Naruto, a demonic voice resounding in her head, she was Yugito Nii, the vessel of the two-tailed cat Nibi nekomata

"Yes Nibi, I feel that, why?" she asked

"**That feel like Kurama, the nine-tailed fox! I kinda don't like Kurama...but if you look under the henge, he is pretty awesome...I bet he is under that because the fox aged him...Kurama was always such a perfectionist, he should have changed him, just to appease his fashion sense**" the demon cat said...before sending to the girl images with her and Naruto as protagonists..images so dirty that I will not describe... even if the story is rated M.

"Stop this you stupid ero-cat! He may be 20 but I'm still 15!" ( she is a bit older here)

"**Old enough to kill...old enough to fuck like a rabbit**" said the cat.. with even dirtier images.

While the rest of the teams were entering the room, a Konoha Genin walked up looking all of them.

"You shouldn't make a scene here," he said pushing up his glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Kabuto and this is my seventh time taking this exam" he said sheepishly, the others looked at him in disbelief.

"Kabuto-san, why did you have to pass the exam so many times?" asked Sakura

"Well, since I don't think he had to pass the Chunin Exams for seven times, this means that this will be very hard..Troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Well, since I'm here, why didn't you help yourselves? I have a lot of informations about the genins and the rookies here on these cards.." he said taking some cards from his pocket.

"They're blank!" Ino pointed out.

Kabuto chuckled.

"They just seem blank, but if I add some chakra, they reveal any information on any person here for the exams. Want to have a go?"

Sasuke walked up to him, impassive. " Team 17" he asked.

"The whole Team? Well, that's easy" Kabuto rummaged his pockets for a while then...

"Wait! Where are the cards?" he asked.

"Looking for these, Kabuto-san? You shouldn't go around giving informations about the others, it's very rude" said Shini holding a bunch of cards in her hand, before using a small Katon to destroy them

"When did you take them?" The spectacled ninja asked.

"While you were doing your introduction" she answered.

"_I couldn't even feel her approaching, I have to pay attention and report Orochimaru-sama if something strange happen_" were Kabuto's thoughts. His mind was then read by Shini and by proxy her team. The Hokage wont like that information.

"Alright maggots, sit your asses down and listen up!" said a disembodied voice.

Everyone's eyes widened as a huge cloud of smoke appeared, when it cleared out, it revealed a group of Chunin, the one talking was a scarred man.

The Chunin were staring at the large group of Genins, as the scarred man takes a step forward.

"Now, you are all here for the first part of the Chunin Exams aren't you?, well...sorry to destroy your hopes but I will be your examiner, because my name is Ibiki Morino and for the next hour, you will be my bitches!" Said Ibiki, silencing the murmuring room.

The members of each team were separated from the others and put on far seats so to stop any attempt of answers exchange, then Ibiki speaks again.

"The rules for the exam are simple, so listen carefully because I'll only be saying it once! First off, When the test begins you have the maximum amount of points, it means 10, BUT! for every incorrect question you will lose a point.

As for the second rule, this is a team-based test, if you pass or fail is determined by the combined score of all of your team-mates, this means that each team here will be competing to see how many points they can retain until the end.

Also,should any of you get found out cheating, you will lose 2 points, the third time you are seen, you and your team will fail, and don't forget, if one of you get 0 points, the entire team will fail!"

As the test was in front of him, something catches Naruto's interest.

"_This test is way to hard for a gennin, it seems that they WANT us to cheat...well then, all of you give your best, the first that had the answers will send them to the others and Kiba_" he thought, speaking with Kura and Shini using their mental-link.

As anyone start using their abilities to look for the answers, Naruto put his Hitai-ate on his forehead and, focusing chakra on his forehead whispered.

"**Dai san zen'nō no me: Mangekyō! **(the third all-seeing eye:Sharingan!) unknown to the others, the thin line in his forehead, now hidden by the hitai-ate, start shivering, before the centre start "opening" revealing a stylised eye with a four-pointed shuriken in the middle.

"now let's see" Naruto left his third eye move along the line, scanning the room.

"_Hey guys here are the answers, get ready_" he said as he was sending the answers to the others.

Once the forty-five minutes had passed, Ibiki stood at the front of the room, sending a great amount of his KI.

"Well well, looks like all we have left are the ones who actually DO have a pair. Now, you should have noticed that in the test in front of you the final question is missing, listen up before I give you the last one, because there are a few new rules you need to know" ibiki said grinning maniacally.

"These rules are a bit...special, but first you must decide if you wish to hear the question"

"What do you mean? Of course everyone will take it!" Kiba shouted from the back.

"Wait! What if one of us decide not to take it?" Temari, the four pony-tailed girl, asked.

Ibiki's smile was now plain sadistic.

"Simple, If you not take the final question, your score will be considered as it is zero and both you and your team will fail, but you can try again in six months" Ibiki said, resulting in an tidal-wave of screams

"What the fuck does this mean?"

"If that is the rule then I will the question!"

"Ah but there's still one last thing you need to know" Ibiki said silencing the room.

"If you take the question but fail to answer correctly, then you will be forbidden to ever participate in the exam ever again!"

"That's not fair!" Ino Yamanaka complained.

"Sucks to be you then, This year this is MY test, so I make the rules" answered Ibiki.

Hearing this, numerous hands start rising, any time Ibiki saw an hand up, the whole team were sent out of the room.

"I quit!" said Sakura, as a heavy silence dominates the class, until Kiba snapped.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH _I_ WAS TRAINING FOR THIS DAY? AND YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I'LL KILL YOU!" but before the enraged kid could attack her, a messenger entered the room, delivering a message to Ibiki.

As he was reading, Naruto and his team were consoling Kiba, whose fists were so tight to drew out blood, then Ibiki smiled.

"Kiba inuz.." he said

"Wolfer, my name is Kiba WOLFER" said the kid

"Here says that you are moved from Team 7 to a support unit of Team 17, your team-mate is Haku Uzumaki, who is already chunin, your teacher is Ivan Wolfer, so tell me...do you wish to take the final question?" Said the grinning proctor

Kiba was momentary silent before his brain ended processing the information.

"FUCK Yes! Everything! I'LL DO EVERYTHING!" he said, jumping on the spot.

"Then you and everyone else who will take the answer...YOU ALL PASS!"

While the screaming Sasuke was taken out by force...the rest of the class fainted on the spot, with the exception of Gaara, Yugito, Naruto and his team and Kabuto.

Before anything could be said a black ball of cloth crashed through the window, once it landed, four kunai were shot out of it, sticking each of the corners and turning it into a banner that showed:

"_The great, and sadly still single, Mitarashi Anko, THE uber-sexy proctor of the second part of the exam"_

Said banner was soon followed by the mentioned Anko, that was wearing a fish-net bodysuit, a khaki trench-coat and an orange mini-skirt...AND NOTHING ELSE!

Naruto had to fight with every inch of his spirit to just not droll .

"Naru-kun, dear, I take you are interested in her?" asked playfully Shini

"Why? You are not?" he asked.

"Well...yes I have to admit she is beautiful" the goddess admitted.

"Your brother will never let this drop if he hear it, kit, you better be fast courting her" said Kura.

"What's this Ibiki? You passed twenty four teams? Don't tell me you're getting soft" Anko teased while still keeping her dangerous grin.

"We just got few more crazy-asses this year." he said

"Yeah, we'll see" she chuckled

"But no worries, once I'm done with them.. the number will be cut down in half, if not more" her grin was now feral

"Alright brats, you have fifteen minutes to reach the front of the Forest of Death, namely training ground 44 or I'll fail you!" once she said that, she hopped down the window and disappear.

The whole room was immediately left empty, as everyone goes outside.

While Ibiki was checking the test, he found the notes the members of team 17 left him about Kabuto and the possibility that he was a spy of Orochimaru, the spectacled guy never reached the forest.

**Konoha – forest of death-**

Every team from Konoha were present, except Sasuke and Sakura. ( they are canon, that's why I never describe them, this chapter is already long enough...sorry)

"When do we start? I'm getting nervous" Said Naruto, a Kunai was sent flying to his head, scratching his cheek.

Behind him was Anko, grinning evilly, before the rest of team 17 pointed their weapons at her front and back.

"Come on, I just want to taste your blood gaki" said the woman, pouting cutely.

"Then I'll taste yours" Said the blond, cutting her cheek, he then licked both his and Anko's blood...and kissed her hungrily.

Everyone stared wide-eyed, even the grass nin that was giving the kunai back to Anko was absolutely shocked.

_The gaki must have a death wish_ thought Orochimaru from behind his disguise

To everyone's surprise, there wasn't a single movement from Anko.

"You taste really wonderful Anko-chan!" Naruto said

"Hu-uh!" was the woman answer, a far away look on her eyes.

Since she was momentary "out of service" another Leaf Ninja explained how for the next few days they will "hunt down" the other teams, since out of the two scroll necessary to pass, they will be given one.

"Okay listen up, long story short: You had signed a paper that let the village out of any responsibility in case you die, you have a week before the end of the given time, You need both the _Heaven_ and the _Earth_ scroll to pass this part of the exam, after that you need to bring them to the tower at the centre of the forest, if one of your team is missing, the whole squad fail, do you understand the rules?" every gennin present nodded.

At the signal, the gates opened and the second part of the exam started.

"Hey! Once Anko-chan is awake tell her I want a date with her!" said Naruto playfully, as his Team and Kiba dashed inside the forest.

True to his words Anko was only now "coming back"

"What did he say?" she asked

"That he want a date with you once the exams are over" said one of the ninja

"I guess it's okay...but I want him as the dessert kukuku" said Anko, a dangerous lust in her eyes.

**STOOOOP! With this the EXTRA long chapter 9 is finished, in the next we will start already with the preliminaries ( the forest part will be described in a flashback, since the only thing important is the meeting with orochi...even if I will use a variation since Sasuke...well I told you I hate him right?) I wanted to continue and end the Uchiha part of the plan to better explain how it turns out. Konoha teams are canon (Tenten-Lee-neji/ ino-shika-cho/ hinata-shino-filler character, etc) so I literally _jumped over_ their description.**

**I personally had problems writing this chapter because I had always found the written test THE MOST boring part of both manga and anime, but I hope you didn't find this boring, because I tried to speed this up the most I could. **

**As for Anko... well here she is a bit of a maniac, so she doesn't need those "romantic bullshits" as she will describe them, she want a strong male, and if he is crazy as her all the better.**

**Ivan vs Kakashi? well that's simple: kakashi is ANBU level, but stop training because of his traumatic past and his focusing on crying, reading smut and training Sasuke, Ivan is a KAGE level in hand to hand super-soldier that NEVER stop training...so have your guess who is stronger.  
**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't worry, since the worst is gone, the other chapters will be more interesting.**

**JA NE! ^^**


	10. Exam! Exam! Invasion? p2

**Here is Chapter 10, the SUPER LONG chapter, here we will have some small details about the forest then the fights, I forced myself to put here the invasion too, hope you don't mind. Some things were a little left out for the sake of continuing the story, no need to rush, ne? Well maybe just in the forest part, but I will tell the most important things. **

**Let's go! ^ ^**

**You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote..This excluding Ivan, who don't stop talking about being so famous to appear even in other fanfictions (he is just an attention seeking asshole sometimes ^ ^)**

**Changelog: I somehow forgot that Sakura wasn't in the roster of possible fights , so now I correct the mistake, Sorry ^ ^  
**

**An explosive sensei chapter 10: EXAM!...EXAM!...INVASION? Part 2**

**Last time on "An explosive sensei": **team 17 and Kiba entered the forest of death to compete in the second part of the chunin exam, and Naruto has awaken the interest of the dangerous Anko Mitarashi...let's hope his stamina is really endless.

**Konoha – forest of death – somewhere **

Team 17 was separated in two groups to search for the scrolls, Shini went with Kiba, while Naruto stood with Kura who re-entered the seal in order to hide in case Orochimaru shows out. He was indeed the grass-nin that give the kunai to Anko, using his overly long tongue was a bit a give-away of his identity, he now was facing the blond, a sick smile on his face.

"Kukuku! You are indeed beautiful Naru-kun! Such a strong body, I can feel his power even under that strong henge, it feel almost like the one Tsunade keep using" said the Sannin

"Sorry, but I believed you were interested in Sasuke-teme, he has the sharingan, and I know thanks to Jiji that you dreams about learning every jutsu of the world" said Naruto, taking a step back, he couldn't risk showing too much of his ability, the snake was already too much interested in him.

"That's true, but after seeing how that weakling keep whining about being out of the exam I changed my plans, I have heard how you defeated Fugaku, a strong body like yours is the best one suited to be my next vessel" The snake jumped on the same branch of Naruto, he was leaning nearer and nearer.

"And your dream?"

"I need the sharingan...not the original body that possessed them" Orochimaru's hand was now on Naruto's cheek, caressing his whiskers marks, Naruto jumped back.

"You want my body and Sasuke eyes?" the boy asked

"Transplant those eyes is very simple once you know what to do" the snake was cackling evilly

"Sorry, but I'm straight!" said the blond

"...What does that mean?" asked Orochimaru

"well you say you want my body and..." The boy was gesturing incoherently.

"I want your body to put my soul into! Why does everyone think that I'm gonna rape them? If I chose young boys is because is easier to corrupt them"

"And they are pretty"

"And they are pretty...WHAT THE FUCK YOU MAKE ME SAY!" the Sannin was furious

"Well...sorry but you are not my type, period" Naruto had to jump to avoid the sword Orochimaru launched to him

"WHAT? WHAT? Do you know who I AM? I'M OROCHIMARU THE SNAKE SANNIN! You should be honoured to get avances from me!"

"You say you want my body only to live longer!" even if the situation was extremely serious...both vessel and bijuu couldn't stop laughing.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT DAMMIT! Enough I'll just give you the curse seal, then you'll come to me willingly, as for Sasuke...I'll just hit him unconscious with a rock or something and then drag him, the seal is a waste on him" surprising the blond, Orochimaru's head shoot forward, biting him in the neck...but noting happened once he retreats.

"HUMM! You have such a soft skin...OPS! I forgot to use my chakra...I guess I'll need to bite you AGAIN!" said the smirking snake

"Awah-awh-wah...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NH!" the now pale Naruto turned in an unknown shade of blue at the idea of a SECOND bite, then he ran away screaming in a high-pitched girly scream that resounded in all the forest, scaring the residing beasts.

"You can run but you can't hide Naru-kun! I'll have your body, be sure of that!" said the laughing Orochimaru, who had secretly put the second scroll in the boy's pocket during the bite...as well as his number with a "call me" under it.

It took four hours to the rest of the team to calm down the screaming ninja, as well as a serious beating from Shini to make Kura stop laughing.

The rest of the trip to the tower was uneventful as, without Sasuke, some Oto team for the only exception of one guided by a long haired girl, mysteriously abandoned the forest.

**Konoha – forest of death – central tower**

Team 17 reached the central hall, on the opposite wall, over a giant statue of two hands in an hand-sign, stood a plaque with a riddle.

"I think that means that we have to open both scrolls here" said Kura.

As both scrolls were opened on the floor, a cloud of smoke appeared, showing a smiling Kushina.

"Congratulations!...Sochi what happened? You are so pale and shaking" she asked

"We had some complications Kushina-sama..." said Kiba, once they tell the red haired woman the whole story she started hugging the blond tightly.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan, I'm okay, fortunately he forgot to apply chakra during..._that_" Said Naruto, trembling on the last part "I feel so violated" he said in a whisper.

"There are some rooms up-stairs, there are still three days before the end of this part, all of you need some rest" the boys nodded and headed to the rooms, Shini shared one with her lover so to snuggle against his body, all for the ire and envy of Kushina.

**Konoha – central tower – hall**

The rest of the ninja finished arriving and Sarutobi started describing how the fights will be chosen casually, with the names showed on a screen.

"Now, let's the fights begin with our first match" Said Sarutobi as the screen light up... revealing a picture with both Might Gai and Rock Lee grinning at the camera...wearing only a skin-tight speedo. ( I'm such an asshole doesn't it ?)

The whole room start trembling from the disgusted screams of the presents.

"With the power entrusted me by my position as Hokage, I hereby forbid both Might Gai and Rock Lee to EVER wear any kind of bathing suit in public ever again" Said Hiruzen. "APPROVED!" for the first time both Civilian and Ninja council were on the same side

"Ivan.. you are an asshole you know that?" said Kushina, still green in the face.

"Yeah, I know master, but I was waiting the right moment to use that, it couldn't be helped, I was REALLLLY bored" said Ivan, no one could say anything, they knew that when he was bored he could both pulling pranks or...KABOOOM!

Make something explode, like the paint-bomb hidden in the screen that had painted the ninja adjusting it yellow.

Suppressing a chuckle, Sarutobi speaks again, "Where were we? Ah! Yes, let's start with the first fight". The names on the screen start showing.

FIGHT ONE: Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata.

"Will the two contestant enter the arena?" asked the coughing proctor Hayate

As the two clan members take their _gentle fist_ stance, Neji glared to Hinata.

"Forfeit this match, a weakling like you will never win against me" he said, after his first doubt seeing the young heiress angered for her supposed _love_ he started training even harder, recovering his old pride.

"NEVER! If I forfeit now that pale excuse of a woman will take him away!" she said as Neji keep saying that she was a loser, a failure, and could not stand up to his genius.

Both Hyuugas muscles around their blank eyes bulged, forming the doujutsu know as the _Byakugan_.

But Hinata's old shy persona was still there, what if he was right? There is really no hope for her to defeat a genius? No! Never! Even if he was an year older and stronger than her, she will never forfeit...but...is she ready to fight him?

"_Oh kami she is helpless! Kit say something encouraging, or she will piss herself_" said Kura through the team's link.

"_Yeah I know, fuck her family, to turn her into something like that!_" answered Naruto before yelling,

"Hey! Don't let him put you down! You can win this! You can't look back now, that jerk can't decide what the others should do just because he is a Fate loving idiot!"Hinata seem to light-up hearing her crush saying that to her.

"Don't interfere you loser!" said the angered Neji

"He is not a loser! And you better be focusing on ME because I am your foe now!" said the girl, more ready than never in her life.

The match was incredible as neither Hyuugas wanted let the other be the winner, unfortunately Neji was slowly showing everyone why he was declared a "prodigy" as for every attack that Hinata managed to land on her cousin, he delivered two ten times stronger, contrary to her, he was aiming to kill.

"I-I can't lose!" Hinata was breathing with difficulty, her legs were trembling, but she rushed forward.

Neji was surprised that she could keep up with him, but the fight had to come to an end so.

"I didn't like be forced to show this ultimate move so early, but alas, it had to be done" he said taking a new stance, an arm forward and one stretched on his back.

**"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS!" **Neji called out as he hit Hinata.

"**Two palms!, four palms!, eight palms!, sixteen palms!, thirty two palms!**" he was saying every time his palm connected with Hinata's body, said girl was launched against the wall.

"And now the finishing blow, **64 PAL..**" before he could hit, all the instructors went to stop him, only to be anticipated by a blur that was Team 17.

"I think that's enough Hyuuga!, one more step and we will attack you" said Ivan, as both him and Naruto stood in front of the girl, their swords positioned forming an X, Shini was pointing her blade on Neji's neck as both Kura and Kiba were holding the boy's arms, almost breaking them, all the while Kushina start tending at Hinata's wounds.

(the sword position is practically the one used by johnny and yusaku of one piece during arlong park)

"The winner is Neji Hyuuga" said Hayate.

While the medics were leaving the area with the heavily blooding girl, Neji stood face to face with Naruto "Listen well loser, you can not fight Fate, she is a weakling and she is destined to fail, and you will too" he said smugly.

The blond simply gabbed the prodigy neck and lift him.

"Should we be fighting in the finals... not waste time praying Kami for mercy, because even the Heavens will not interfere in the beating I will deliver you" Naruto said calmly, releasing the boy before his sensei could do anything.

"Gai-san, I suggest you to teach your student some humility, he wont be always facing weaker adversaries, one day he will find himself against something even he wont win against" said Kushina.

The tights wearing instructor nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you guys, I will talk to her father, this was too much close" said Kurenai, Hinata's instructor, a red-eyed woman dressed in what looked like an ensemble of bandages.

MATCH TWO: Kiba Wolfer VS Kin Tsuchi.

The clan heads were surprised to the name change in Kiba, who now was sporting only the blue crescent moon on his cheeks, signifying he had completely abandoned his Inuzuka name.

Before Kiba stood a girl from Oto, she had long black hair, wearing a grey mimetic scarf, as well a skirt and cargo pants of the same style, with a light-grey sleeveless jacket.

"Hey Kiba!" said Ivan

"Yes sensei?" he asked

"Take _That_ off! It's about time!" the grin on the demon's face frozen solid the rest of the presents.

"YAY! It was a bitch to move with that those two months!" Said Kiba as he dispelled the genjutsu covering his body.

Over his clothes he was wearing a white armour, the peculiar point was that the joints on neck, arms and legs were reversed and with spring on both sides, if he wasn't putting strength to his limbs, the armour would practically destroy is body, modified storage seals were all over it.

"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Hayate

"This is a training armour my sensei created, it force the body to a constant training so even walking requires a huge toll of power, if I am not careful this beauty will bend me like a pretzel, but over the 10 levels of the springs hardness, both me and Naruto only reached the fifth, the storage seals are modified so to carry special weights but letting me feel the real _weight_ of what is stored"

Said that, Kiba unlocked the armour letting the upper half fell on the floor...leaving a ridiculously large crater on the impact, same did the lower half.

"...Holy shit!" commented Hiruzen, breaking the silence of the room

"Are both contestant ready? HAJIME!" said Hayate, silently praying for Kin.

"You are Kin Tsuchi from Oto, right?" Asked the boy

"Yes, and you should be an Inuzuka..where is your partner?" Kin was taking time, preparing her sound-based attack.

"I am a Wolfer now, the Inuzuka clan banished me for my mistakes, but the same victim of my sin accepted me in her family, so please let's just fight well, and stop putting me in the same league as those _animals_, as for my partner, here he is ** Kuchiyose no jutsu!**"

slamming his hands on the floor he calls out his friend, a grey wolf easily bigger than he was, fiery yellow eyes shining over dagger-long fangs, over the body a red samurai-like armour.

"**You finally called me pup, I was sick of waiting" **said the wolf with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Buke-san!" (buke – warrior) both ninja and wolf stood on all four, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"**Oto no hikōkai jutsu: Onsoku**" (Oto's secret jutsu: sound barrier) throwing four sen-bon with bells around her, Kin created an invisible barrier, just in time to protect her from Kiba's punch.

"OUCH! Well done girl! That hurt" said a smiling Kiba, incredibly, Kin blushed

"**Stop praising your girlfriend pup! We have a fight to win**" said Buke

"SHE IS NOT...whatever, let's finish this, I wanna see how much that barrier can withstand, **Wolfer Ketsumei gihō: Kichigai odoru!** (Wolfer clan's technique: dancing mad)" they both disappear again, this time, on the floor, walls and even ceiling start appearing scratching marks, before all the movements converged on Kin.

Several booming noise could be heard as an immense number of hits landed on the protective dome, Kin was clenching her ears as blood start pouring out, inside that shield the noise was even stronger.

It took only few seconds to the barrier to finally shatter with a glass-like noise, before the oto girl could react, Kiba's fist and Buke's headbutt connected with her torso, sending her crashing against the wall, and in the land of dreams.

"Winner of the match: Kiba Wolfer"

"Are you ok?" asked the wolfer boy, waking her up

"Y-yes thank you, but why are you helping me?" answered Kin leaning against him

"If I learned something else besides cool jutsus is that you should always help a pretty girl when she needs" he said with a smile, making the girl blush furiously.

"I-I-I think I can go by myself now!" she said, walking away, Kiba just sunshinned to his team.

"I told you that those pick-up lines were good!" said Ivan

"Definitely sensei!"answered the boy

"That was a really good match, my son" said an approaching figure with a blue crescent moon on both cheeks, accompanied by Haku and Mikoto.

"Sorry if we are late, we just helped Kibashi putting his belongings in the Wolfer compound" said Mikoto, Tsume's eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"KIBASHI? What the hell are you doing here? You were exiled!" said the Inuzuka matriarch.

"I was exiled as an Inuzuka, since I left behind my old name and identity, I came back as Kibashi Wolfer, personal guard of the clan head Ivan-sama" Said the older version of Kiba showing his attire, a black coloured ANBU uniform with the clan symbol on the back.

Tsume was clenching her teeth hard, that clan dare to take away HER secrets, her son and now they even call back that idiot of her ex-husband! But once Hana will have seduced the blond Uzumaki, she will use the boy as a leverage to destroy that blasted clan and take back what is rightfully hers, with the interests.

The other fights were plainly boring, ending with both fighters knocked out, with few exceptions (Lee vs Gaara, Temari Vs Tenten, Shino and Kankuro's one are pretty much canon, I'm kinda lazy to completely describe them 'kay? ^ ^).

The most hilarious moment was was when an enraged Sakura confronted Ino before the blond girl fight, they started yelling at each other, each girl then ran toward the other, but they only managed crashing their heads together with a _THUD!_ That sounded strangely empty, before fainting, in the end Ino couldn't show for her turn and went disqualified.

Kura fight with Karui was particularly fast, as the Kumo kunoichi launched a barrage of Raiton Jutsus against the fox, the proctor nearly called the match, since a living being couldn't survive SEVERAL thunder-like spears trough the body, idea proved wrong when Kura appeared out of nowhere and, grabbing the kunoichi's shoulder, used an headbutt to sent her knee-deep underground, like an hammer with a nail.

Shini's fight was indeed the fastest, because while trying to grab her arm, the male adversary instead grabbed her breast...the punch, followed by a yell of "HENTAI!" ended the strange match, as the guy reached low orbit and was never heard about ever again.

FINAL MATCH: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Yugito Nii

Before the start, Naruto took away his armour, just like Kiba, and even drop the first henge (the one covering his rin'negan was still present), his new self drew the attention of every woman present, even Sakura and Ino could not hide the fact that he was hot.

"Go Naru-kun! Crush her!" Said Mikoto, earning a disbelieving glare from Fugaku and Sasuke, as well as Anko.

"_Naru-kun_? what did you mean?" asked Fugaku and Anko at the same time.

"I mean that I am part of that group of women lucky enough to become his wife in the near future" said the woman proudly

"You...the dobe...it means" stuttered Sasuke

"Yes, just yesterday he pounded me from behind like a drum!, something your father never achieved" she said without thinking before realising the mistake.

True, the boy had showed her what's the meaning of _fucked stupid _as it took her the whole day to recover, but she doesn't want anyone to know that!

While whistle and cat-calls permeating the arena, a smirking Hayate started the match, before cleaning his nose from the blood.

Both blonds stared each other before smiling and taking their stance, they somehow liked the idea of fighting against each other.

"Akamaru! Let's go" said Naruto as with a tiny puff of smoke the dog arrived, even sporting a black leather armour with a tiny helmet leaving out his ears so to put fear on his enemies...the reactions were at the opposite "KAWAIIII! The dog looks like a plush toy"..TOTALLY opposite.

"**Beast **_**Human Clone**_** technique!**" now against Yugito stood TWO feral-looking Narutos, on all four ready to attack.

"That's all you have got?" Asked the female vessel, before barely dodging the two tornadoes aiming at her.

"**Gatsuga! **(fang over fang)" the ninja and the dog were spinning madly while attacking her,

Tsume was somehow proud, the blond boy had some talent in her clan techniques, he learned them only in two months!

"What about a variation? **Gatsuga: Ōkami arashi!**" (fang over fang: wolf storm) spinning around Yuugito, both Narutos created a huge tornado, engulfing her in a storm of wind blades, the others could hear as she was screaming, the wind was cutting her everywhere while making her crash against walls and floor, then, as one body, the two spinning ninja converged on her, launching the girl against the statue of the huge hands, destroying them.

To Naruto's surprise a blue bubbling aura surrounded her, her eyes similar as the ones of a cat, the Nibi nekomata was in control now.

"So the cat choose to play, Akamaru, step back, I don't want you to get hurt" he said, as the dog complies, the blond found himself embraced by the cat, trying to crush him.

"**We need to talk, close your eyes and come into my seal**" said the girl in a demonic whisper, Naruto, feeling the fox return inside his seal, complies.

**Inside Nibi's seal**

In front of Naruto , now sitting on Kurama's nose, stood the giant two-tailed cat, her purple fur waving like fire, near her the unconscious form of Yugito.

"What do you want from me?" Asked the fox container

"**Your help**" answered the cat

"Why?"

"**Because both me and my kitten are prisoners of Kumo, they used some kind of slow-acting obedience seal on Yugito and Killer Bee, so that they will calmly switch to be loyal tools, and I want both me and the Ox free of them**" the cat was petting Yugito gently with her tail, caressing her cheek.

"Who is Killer bee? And why we should help you escape? Kumo could call a war against us" said Naruto

"**Killer Bee is that tall black man with the sunglasses that accompanied our team, he is the vessel of the eight tailed Ox, Hachi too wanted me to ask for your help, we know that you are connected to the Shinigami, I can feel it in that body she gave Kurama**"

"We are indeed connected" said Shini, she was sitting near her lover now.

"**Then you will help us? In exchange we will help you in everything you want!**" said Nibi

"**Even if we want to destroy Konoha?**" asked Kurama

"**Even in that case, but I can't understand why you should want to do that**"answered the cat.

"Then ok, I will put your vessel body in a fake death state, then my agent will take the body away and _resurrect_ her inside our base" said Shini, sending the message to both Ivan and the eight-tailed Ox.

"Before we go, I know your are pretending to crush me...but why are you groping my ass?" asked a blushing Naruto.

"**Ho-ho-oh-that! S-Sorry! As a cat I tend to move on instinct**" said the flustered cat

"What are you saying?" he asked again

"**That she is horny around you...and probably her vessel too, congratulations! You have been chosen as a mate!**" said Kurama before exploding in a fit of laughter, silenced by a punch from Nibi

"Another one? Man! How many girls did I have around me?" said Naruto crying a waterfall.

"Ivan is saying that it was to be expected from_ an harem fanfiction_...whatever it means, that crazy-head is seriously worrying me" said Shini

"Just... let's go, then we will discuss the details, we can even give both you bijuus a body like Kurama, is it fine?"

"**Purrrfect!**" said the cat before sending them out.

**Konoha – central tower – arena**

Fortunately, inside the seal time went REALLLY slow, so their meeting last only an instant, enacting the plan, Naruto broke free from the cat grasp, that starting calling out more power and then screaming in a bone chilling way.

"What's Happening?" everyone asked.

"The bijuu is out of control, if it doesn't stop, both container and demon will die, the seal is reacting too much!" said Ivan, making sure everyone could hear him.

Before Killer bee could act, the eight-tails overruled his body, making him faint, as the screams stop, Yuugito fell on the floor.

Controlling her pulse, Hayate nodded and said, "Nii Yugito is dead, it's seem that the bijuu chakra roasted her organs, Naruto Namikaze is the winner."

"This is the list of the fights during the finals" said then the proctor, showing a list of names.

1-Naruto Namikaze VS Neji Hyuuga

2-Temari of the sand VS Nara Shikamaru

3-Shini Migami VS Shino Aburame

4-Kura Makyuu VS Kankuro of the sand

5-Kiba Wolfer VS Gaara of the sand

6-winner of the first VS winner of the last

"Ooooh fuck!" said Kushina, some ninja from Kumo were starting the sealing process of Yugito's "corpse", moving fast, Ivan stopped them.

"Can I study her seal?" he asked

"Why should we let you do that?" asked the now awake Bee

"Because my brother is the container of the nine-tailed Fox, I only want to be sure this doesn't happen to him in case he overused the Kyuubi chakra, if you want I can help you too with yours, since your seal react from the chakra of the cat as well, you should have a similar seal I presume?" Killer Bee seem wondering, then gestured the other ninjas to escort him and Ivan somewhere safer.

"So tell me..._Chimamire no Akuma_-san, why did you came back to Konoha? I tough you hate the place" Asked the sun-glassed man (_bloodstained demon_)

"Because I have some plans for this Hell-hole" answered the demon

"Which is?" the group stopped walking, and the Kumo group was discretely reaching their weapons

"Nothing of your concern, let's say you and the cat are part of it" said Ivan.

The others were moving to attack him, but

"**Jikanton: toki wo tomare!**" ( Time release: may the time stop), the Kumo group fell unconscious, while two clones transported both Killer Bee and Yugito to the Uzumaki compound, the original stood above the remaining fallen guards.

"Luckily, that jutsu Shinigami-sama created for me doesn't really need hand-seals as long as I use blood, but biting my tongue hurt so fucking much, now...let's see if I remember the _memory modification jutsu _the Yamanaka clan taught me" he touched the men heads and started the process.

The next day The Raikage will receive a letter stating that due to the wounds Yugito received during the exam she will stay in Konoha with Bee guarding her.

"Hoy Guys!" said Kiba, he was holding a scroll he take from a messenger bird, "here says that our target will be here tomorrow for a meeting with the Hokage!"

"Good, I'll go see him, Niisan will come with me, I wanna be the one capturing him" said Naruto

"Better if we act after he met the old monkey, it will raise attention otherwise" answered the genius demon.

**Konoha – Hot springs – the next day**

A man wearing a red robe was sitting on a branch peeping on the female side of the hot springs, the custom hitai-ate with "oil" on it shining under the sun.

Giggling while writing on a pad there was Jiraya, Toad Sannin and famous author of IchaIcha, some smut that everybody seem to read, and self-proclaimed "Super pervert"

Or as he start calling himself "THE ULTIMATE pervert"

"Hello there Ero-traitor!" said Naruto, glaring at him

"What do you want brat? I'm working here!" answered the toad Sannin

"Some answers, and you can't refuse, old man" That was Ivan, shooting him some narcotic darts.

"What...who...y-you are..." for the pervert was then the darkness.

**Konoha – somewhere**

"My head...it hurts! Was I drunken? Where am I?" his vision was still blurred, but he was slowly recovering his bearings, remembering where he saw the house he was in.

"Impossible...this is... Minato's Home?" he asked to noone

"Exactly, my dear _Godfather_" said Naruto with disgust

"Godfather? You mean you are...Naruto? You should be younger" Jiraya had his mouth dry, he was nauseated.

"When someone makes you stronger by DNA manipulation, jumping some years is the least you can expect" said a female voice he know...but she was dead...doesn't she?

"Kushina? How come you are alive? I saw you being buried!" he asked...WAIT! She is here.. talking about DNA and stuff...this means that HE was there as well.

"Correct, old man! If you are thinking about me, then yes! I am here" said Ivan, looking the Sannin straight in the eyes.

The three people were watching him, hate clearly visible in their eyes, he tried to broke free, but the strange chair was restraining him in place, draining him.

"No need to stress your body, old man. Back in my time we known how to make a strong metal, if it wasn't indestructible and hard to create we couldn't call it _Unobtanium_, ne? And those pretty seals will keep draining you, leaving you just enough chakra to stay conscious, so no Sage-mode " Ivan was smiling happily at his victim.

"Now tell me, Jiraya, why you never help me? Why you never come to take me away from the ones who keep hurting me?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Sorry!...I'm sorry Okay? But I had a spy network to look after!" tried to justify himself the Toad sage

"Bullshit! Ivan here, he Hijacked your precious spy-network, even giving them extra missions, ALL WITHOUT LEAVING KONOHA!" Said Kushina, near straggling him.

"I'm not a fucking genius! But.. your life couldn't be so hard right?" to answer him Shini touched his forehead, showing him Naruto's first five years of life, all the beatings, the poison they give him, the completely lack of care of the others as they tried to kill him, a kid.

Jiraya screamed in pain for hours, in the end he was crying, sobbing and asking sorry over and over again.

"Let me help you! PLEASE!, the girl showed me everything... how could Sarutobi-sensei let them do that! I can train you! Teaching you Minato's techniques!" he said

"Like this one?" asked Naruto as he, Kushina and Ivan summoned a spiraling sphere of chakra in their hands

"THE RASENGAN!...but how?"

"My mother and Ivan-niisan were there, remember?" said the blond

"Let's untie him.. we'll explain him everything, I think he will join us in our little _project_" said Shini.

The Toad sage was quite surprised hearing about how he was mistreated, the same money Jiraya sent for the kid were instead used to hire assassins!, but the thing that he wasn't expecting the most was the group of women Naruto had ( he couldn't stop giggling) EXPECIALLY when he saw THE FUCKING SHINIGAMI and Kushina being in that list, of course they told him their plan too.

"So..what will you do? You know our intentions" Asked Kushina

"Even if I don't like this... I'm in, this place had fallen from grace when they used my money to hire assassins...they will pay...And I think Sarutobi-sensei will approve"

The next two months Jiraya trained Naruto and Kiba, making the blond sign the Toad contract and helping in better using the fox chakra, the new addiction on their clan was gladly accepted, even if both Uzumakis still had some reserves on the old pervert.

Shini managed to remove Bee and Yugito mind-controlling seals, as well as to give a body to the bijuus, the girl promised to leave Kumo and join the blond clan, while Bee will act as a spy for them.

**Konoha – day of the finals- "bad-ass" Arena of the village**

The arena was full of citizen and ninja not only from Konoha, but from other villages as well, women, men, kids, all of them were there to see the next generations of ninja punch the organs out of each other so to impress future clients.

In the Kage section were Sarutobi, A the Raikage, the Kazegake and the newly appointed Mizukage Mei Terumi, said red haired woman had previously met team 17, accompanying a heavily wounded Zabuza, who managed to put a seal on the prevous Mizukage before he could call out the power of the bijuu inside him, putting the vessel in an eternal sleep-like state, at the cost of both arms.

Since then, he was taken inside the "Lab" of the Wolfer clan for a _secret project_.

While the spectators were betting on the possible outcome of the finals, numerous were still sour about the Uchiha heir not participating, but thanks to Sarutobi's stubbornness, rich-men and usual important personalities were all presents

"I wonder, dear Hokage..." asked the Kazekage

"What is it? Please ask whatever troubles you, _Kazekage_" the tone Sarutobi used on the title went unnoticed. How dared Orochimaru putting out something like this.

Thanks to a mix of seals, Yamanaka's jutsus and and different kind of drugs, they managed to get out of Kabuto bits of information regarding the invasion the snake planned.

"Is it true that the heir of the _Yellow flash_ will take part?" asked the kage-masked sannin

"Yeah, I heard that too" said A, the son of the only man faster than him? He had to meet him, war and politics apart, the muscle mountain that was the Raikage had always respected Minato's abilities.

"You'll see" said the smirking old man.

The rules were the same of the preliminaries, a one-on-one fight where the one able to knock out, made forfeit (or kill) the opponent is the winner, even if winning or losing wouldn't matter on obtaining the rank of chunin, all of the contestant aimed at the victory.

Genma Shiranui was the proctor, since Hayate was at the hospital after barely surviving an attack from Baki of Suna, said man wasn't persecuted just to save the façade of the Leaf being unaware of the attack.

"Will everyone except Hyuuga Neji and Namikaze Naruto leave the area?" said the sen-bon munching ninja.

"The loser didn't show up, it was indeed fate that chose me as winner, I should have know it" said Neji

**From the seats**

"Where is the dobe? First he stole my place on the finals, then he didn't show up!...AND HE EVEN HAD THE COURAGE TO SEND ME THAT PICTURE!" said the avenger, the picture he was talking about was one of a smiling Mikoto giving the victory sign at the camera...while an equally smiling Naruto was balls-deep inside her, the naked, sweat and cum-covered body of his mother was still taunting his dreams.

Sasuke could been still whining if a loud, blood-chilling howl didn't interrupt him, a huge wolf, easily as big as the Hokage tower jumped inside the arena, on his head were both Naruto and Kiba, the two jumped down on the floor while the summon disappear.

"Thanks Kiba, that was a bad-ass entrance!"

"Don't worry bro! To think that Kyojin-san is only the second in command! I can't wait to see how the Boss looks like" (Kyojin- Colossus)

The crowd start cheering for the Hyuuga prodigy as he took his _Gentle fist_ stance "Ready the get humiliated?" he asked

"Spare me the fate speech of yours... the readers may get bored" answered Naruto

"What?"

"Just something my Niisan keep saying from time to time" The fox vessel get in a new stance, it looked like the gentle fist, only with the hands clenched like fangs.

"How dare you bastardize my clan gentle fist?" The Byakugan bulged active as the boy attacked

"Actually, this is a counter style my mother created and my godfather perfectioned" Naruto was moving fast and with fluid movements, mirroring Neji's attacks and blocking them.

"Impossible!" said the white-eyed Hyuuga

"It is instead, your clan used the same style for centuries, it was time someone studied and defeated it!" said Naruto as he started hitting and scratching.

"**Yubi no kushizashi no kei!** (Ten finger impalement)" Naruto called out, thrusting both hands forward hitting Neji's torso, leaving a circular-shaped wound from the tips of the fingers tearing flesh and breaking several ribs.

"I won' lose!" said Neji, Naruto start running towards him

"**Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)**" revolving on himself, Neji created the Ultimate defensive technique of the Hyuuga clan, the dome of energy stood fierce in front of the blond.

Getting a nod from Kushina, Naruto kept an hand stretched forward, nearly touching the barrier.

"**SHINRA TENSEI! **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God ….A/N just the name is epic, God I love this attack ^ ^)" A huge, massive dome of compressed force covered half the arena, the Kaiten shattered instantly as Neji went flying to the Kage booth, crashing on A.

"the winner...is Naruto Namikaze...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" asked Genma.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he disappeared in an orange flash and reappearing in front of A, delivering to a stunned Raikage a sealed scroll "it's a message from my clan to you, Raikage-sama, please open it after the finals end" he said bowing, before taking Neji and teleporting away.

Shini's fight ended with Shino forfeit, the Aburame's insects told him to not fight, evidently feeling that they were against something not of their world.

The fight of Shikimaru and Temari was seemingly one-sided until the end, the lazy Nara pretended throwing useless attacks against the wind- mistress of Suna. She keep sending wind-blade attacks and small tornadoes against him, cutting down the trees that survived Naruto's attack, said trees and their shadows helped the Nara boy immobilizing Temari in the ** Shadow possession**, only for him to forfeit saying he was out of chakra.

To Kura utter rage, Kankurou give forfeit too, he justified to his siblings Gaara and Temari that he wanted keep his puppet techniques secret... in reality he was scared shitless of the blood-red haired boy since he was practically "killing" him over and over again just with a look.

While Kiba was fighting against Gaara, evading from the umpteenth time a wave of sand, a storm of white feathers start falling on the arena making all the presents fall asleep.

**The Invasion has started **

From the Kage booth came and explosion as Orochimaru had revealed his identity and flee followed by the Hokage and Raikage, while Mei stood helping the ones sleeping due to the genjutsu.

The rest of the gennin and their instructors start fighting Oto and Suna ninjas flooding the arena, Team 17 and their support unit ( Kiba and Haku, guided by Ivan) moved to fight the invading forces in the village.

"Split up! We'll cover more space!" said Shini

"HAI!" came the answer, Kushina went north, Naruto and Kura start following Gaara so to stop him from freeing Shukaku, Kiba and Haku went East and Ivan took the south.

**North side- Kushina**

The Oto nin were almost pulverized by a red blur as Kushina came storming on them, cutting, tearing and consuming everything on sight.

"What are you woman?" asked a Suna ninja

"Your worst nightmare! **AMATERASU!**" a wall of black flame erupted from her eyes, scoarching the very terrain in front of her.

"DIE!" yelled a man from behind, only to see a red eye opening on the woman back(!) glaring at him.

"Attacking a woman from behind, you are deplorable" the same black flame came out from her back eye, turning the man to ashes.

The men were scared out of their skins, but still keeping their position, death or not they will destroy Konoha!

"Let's finish this! **SUSANOO!**" on Kushina's shoulders, forearms, forehead, hands palm and cleavage opened a total of NINE PAIRS OF EYES, before a dark-green aura surrounded her, taking the shape of a fox-masked samurai with a broadsword on the back, the invaders had no hope to escape.

**South side – Ivan**

The demon was a walking angry bomb, during the finals he was sleeping, but the attack totally awake him! HOW DARE THEY!

"You know assholes? I was dreaming..I was having a pleasant dream, the one kind you have once over a million times...I WAS FUCKING TSUNADE THE SANNIN AND YOU FUCKING AWAKENED ME!" Ivan grabbed one man from Oto and called out.

"**Hyoton:****Naibu kōri bakuhatsu no jutsu****! **(Ice release: internal ice explosion technique)" the man's body exploded from the inside leaving behind a red-colored block of ice.

"My affinities are Wind and Water, with minor Fire, and if you put them together, you get Ice"

As a last effort, the rest of the men surrounded him...He start laughing... a deep, madness-filled laugh

"It's time for the King to come back!" said Ivan touching a seal on the back of his neck

"**Fuinjutsu: Rensa shi tamashī: Hōshutsu!** (sealing art: chained soul: release!) in an ominous explosion of black and blue chakra, the demon start changing.

Ivan stood tall wearing a white long-coat with a chibi-Ivan on the back wearing a black crown with the word "King of the Boom" above it, white cargo pants, black running shoes and black sleeveless shirt, his eyes turned silver.

"Thanks to those little black gloves I can now unleash my full-power, bitches...prepare to die!" as he said that, Ivan flash-stepped behind the group, touching every one of them.

"**Killer queen's touch**" he whispered, as he snapped his fingers the whole group seem to explode, disintegrating the bodies, behind him stood an humanoid being with fox-skull emblems on its shoulders, waist, and knees, and a vaguely cat-like head with equally silver eyes.

"Welcome back my dear Killer queen, I missed your bombs" he said, before laughing madly and summoning two wolves as big as horses.

**With Naruto and Kura**

Feeling the familiar spike of chakra Kura couldn't help but chuckle, "The king is back finally" he said

"Who?" asked Naruto

"You'll see, now focus on Gaara, he already dispatched the emo Uchiha, and it seem he is trying to free Shukaku"

"I got it! I'll summon you in fox form! **Kutchiyose no jutsu!**" as Naruto ended the summon, an almighty roar came thundering everywhere, The ninja in Konoha start trembling as they could see the huge, terrifying form of the Kyuubi showed again after so many years.

Now in the forest were a sand-made giant Tanuki fighting the red-tailed Fox himself...even if made out of sand Shukaku was sweating bullets.

"**We meet again Mr.1, do you remember me?**" asked Kurama

"**Ku-Kurama! What the hell are you doing outside?**" asked Shukaku

"**My vessel here and me have a pact with the Shinigami herself...the kit even banged her a few times..lucky bastard**"

"**I'm stronger now, you can't defeat me!**" said that, the sand bijuu attacked the fox, who jumped high in the air.

"**Fool..BIJU DAMA! **(tailed beast menacing ball)" the big sphere of condensed chakra fell in front of the Tanuki, atomizing a huge portion of the forest and sending the target flying back.

"**Drilling air bullet!**" Shukaku took a deep breath, and then pounded its stomach to apply external pressure, shooting out a highly pressured air ball

Said attack went dispersed by a rapid movement of Kurama's tails, the fox answered by lifting a huge boulder and throwing it, destroying one of Shukaku's arms that he then regenerates using the sand.

Using the time needed for the regeneration, the Kyuubi sprinted forward, grabbing the Tanuki and launching it high in the sky.

"**Take this!**" while his target was in the sky, Kurama start shooting smaller versions of his bijuu dama, while Naruto start collecting chakra in his hands, now was the time to test the new, complete Rasengan.

"**Nooooo!**" as Shukaku came down crashing on the forest floor, several parts regenerating from the Fox assault, he could hear the deafening sound of wind spinning at high speed.

The Rasengan could be infused with elements, so adding, Wind, Naruto let it expands, making it bigger than normal, but he then start compressing it and make it go faster, as the Rasengan was starting to form blades of chakra and wind, he lifts his arm overhead and concentrates more, his jutsu was ready.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**" Naruto launched the wind-enhanced Rasengan to the still recovering bijuu that, surprised, couldn't be fast enough to dodge as the attack was now tearing apart the Tanuki's legs in a huge explosion.

The Kyuubi sprinted to Shukaku.

"**I'm not here to kill you, since we need you and your vessel alive**" Kurama as he was pinning down his foe, "**What about a new body OUT of the seal, in exchange of your help in our intentions?**"

Shukaku went silent before accepting, that was the signal for Naruto to deliver to Gaara a strong punch to the head, awakening him, the sand body collapsed.

Their joy was just momentary as every member of team 17 felt a familiar pulling in their heads.

Sarutobi was summoning the Shinigami.

**Stop! This is the end of this EXTRA long chapter, sorry but I wanted to finish this part of the story quickly, I hope the fights weren't disappointing since they aren't my strong point to begin with ^ ^**

**Hope you enjoy this as I enjoy writing it, as usual, favorite, follow and please give advice only if have something useful to say...I will ignore flame and such 'kay ^ ^**

**JA NE!**


	11. The first to Fall

**Here is Chapter 11, the final part of the invasion and much more. **

**Let's go! ^ ^**

**You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material I use/ quote**

**An explosive sensei chapter 11: The first to fall**

**Last time on this fanfiction:**

"**I'm not here to kill you, since we need you and your vessel alive**" Kurama as he was pinning down his foe, "**What about a new body OUT of the seal, in exchange of your help I our intentions?**"

Shukaku went silent before accepting, that was the signal for Naruto to deliver to Gaara a strong punch to the head, awakening him, the sand body collapsed.

Their joy was just momentary as every member of team 17 felt a familiar pulling in their heads.

Sarutobi was summoning the Shinigami.

**Konoha – Sarutobi Vs Orochimaru**

During the invasion, both Hokage and Raikage were fighting against Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, seeing that he was in fact outmatched, tried using his "**Impure world resurrection**" to summon the first, second and fourth Hokage, but to is horror the coffins he summoned were instead empty, someone had stolen or sealed away the bodies...but who? Even Hiruzen was surprised.

"Damn both of you, sensei!" said Orochimaru, he was forced to _spit out_ a new body for the third time to evade the lariat A tried delivering.

"I wont let you destroy Konoha! I'll make sure you will die this time" Sarutobi was ready with Enma in his adamant staff form.

"You know? The blond gaki promised me something if I help out killing you, I wonder what it could be" in truth, A had already opened the scroll the Uzumaki clan gave him, his curiosity paid off discovering the terms for his help...really interesting terms.

"Naru-kun? Aah such a kid, it will be a pleasure to take his body, the moment he used that move, demonstrating he possessed the fabled Rinnegan was wonderful, I had to restrain myself from blowing up my identity and kidnap him on the spot, Both Rinnegan and Sharingan in a powerful body?..simply perfect" The snake said with a hint of lust in his eyes, unknown if toward the power or the kid himself.

Hearing such disgusting words coming out of a Sannin, towards a young boy nonetheless, A hyper-charged his lighting armour and sprinted towards the snake, arm ready to deliver a pulverising punch.

Now...Orochimaru can summon Kusanagi (the grass-cutting sword) out of his mouth...Unfortunately, due to miscalculated timing and Sarutobi appearing behind him hitting his back with the staff, the snake found himself flying towards the punch of A...all the while the sword was coming out...for the time being in all the elemental country everyone will tell you how Orochimaru of the Sannin "expelled" the legendary Kusanagi blade not from the mouth...but from the only "opening" that was free at the moment.

That's right...Orochimaru had literally pulled a weapon out of his ass.

This let us in the actual moment of awkward silence between the three Kage level shinobi.

"Are you Ok?" asked A, enemy or not...that must be painful.

"Orochi-kun did you need help? A glass of water maybe?" Sarutobi couldn't help but snicker at him, his staff was visibly trembling, Enma was having trouble suppressing his laughter.

"...fuck you" was the answer before he attacked again, sword in hand (and trembling steps)

"NO, DEAR SNAKE-PEDO, FUCK YOU!" came the chorus of four Hiruzen that stopped him on his tracks grabbing each one of his limbs, while A putted a seal on his mouth to prevent him from _spit out_ a new body.

"I hope Shinigami-sama will forgive me" Hyruzen said before going trough hand-seals.

**Konoha – outside the purple barrier**

Several ANBU were trying to go inside the barrier so to help their beloved Hokage, but after two of them being transformed to ashes, they could only watch and despair, as the four Oto-nin keeping the barrier up laughed at them.

That was the time Team 17 and support arrived.

"Well Otouto, I guess is your turn to go inside" Said Ivan

"Why me? You DO know that those purple flames will roast me" answered Naruto

"Naah! You have my adaptive ability and Kurama demon chakra, you will do fine, as for me, I will personally kill those four losers... well the three male as for the girl... HEY PRETTY RED-HAIRED PSYCHO! ARE YOU FREE AFTER THIS MESS END?" the demon said yelling the last part at the nearest corner of the barrier, where a pale-red haired girl with a flute on her back stood.

"SHUT UP DICKHEAD!" she answered.

"COME ON BITCH, I'M ONLY ASKING FOR A DATE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BITCH YOU ASSHOLE! I'M TAYUYA AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I'M IVAN, YOU DRY CROTCH! WHAT ABOUT A DRINK? MY TREAT!" he asked. Shinigami, Hokage, Raikage, Orochimaru, ANBU, and the rest of the Sound four could only sweat drop.

Naruto and Kushina? They weren't surprised, to them it wasn't something strange...it was just Tuesday.

"I think I'll go now" said Naruto, but to his surprise his _Big brother_ grabbed him by the collar, lifting him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HERE WE GO! **NARUTIMATE SHOT NO JUTSU!**" said Ivan, launching a screaming Naruto to the barrier.

It was an instant, the second his body touched the purple defence, Kurama flared his chakra, while his body absorbed and created a counter against the destroying chakra itself, having his skin shifted to a dark shade of purple, the young Uzumaki passed unscathed the, until now, impenetrable jutsu.

Behind the Sandaime was appearing the towering demon-form of Shini.

"**Do you know what's the price of summoning me?**" she asked

"Yes, but the situation need an extreme solution" he had a sad smile

"**Well then, I will take what belongs to me**" Shini said as her hand go trough Sarutobi to reach Orochimaru, drawing out part of his soul.

"**Orochi-kun, do you want to know a secret?**" she whispered to his ear.

"What do you want?" growled the dying Sannin

"**T****he boy you treated to steal the body, Naruto...is my husband, surprised?**"

The eyes of Orochimaru became as big as saucers as, with a last pull, the last fragment of his soul leave his body, the death goddesses was now glaring at Sarutobi.

While the Death herself was talking with the Third, the sound four disabled the barrier and tried running away, but a huge blast of lava launched by Mei totally incinerated two of them, the guy with six arms died instantly while the other, who seems to scream with two voices at the same time, keep trashing before turning to ashes.

The last male tried transforming, as the seal on his back began covering his body, unfortunately for him Kura's arm decided to end the fight quickly as it went straight trough the Oto-nin stomach, killing him, as for Tayuya, her unconscious form was taken away by Ivan, as both disappeared.

"Should we stop him?" asked an Eagle masked ANBU

"Let him go, she will be his responsibility" said Sarutobi, before turning towards the Shinigami

"**Normally, now I will take your soul and devour it, but I have an offer**" said the Goddes

"What kind of offer, if I may ask?"

"**I can let you live and, since I feel generous today, even make you younger**"

"What do you want in exchange?"

"**You will quit your position as Hokage and start following only my orders, since your soul now belongs to me I can take it away whenever I want, think about it, you will be able to help Konohamaru becoming a great Ninja, so tell me Hiruzen Sarutobi...do you accept my offer?**"

"Sensei!" Jiraya was torn between the happiness of his beloved sensei being alive if he accept and his worrying that he could betray him again as when he let the village hurt his godson.

"I accept Shinigami-sama, _but please, then I want to know want you and the others are planning, I'm no idiot, I know you have something in mind_" Sarutobi accepted the offer with a prideful smile, knowing that the last part he said in his mind was clearly read by Shini.

The death goddes then grabbed her blade, tapping Hiruzen on the forehead, from the point she touched a drop of blood came out, before forming the word "Third" and turning black, immediately the third Hokage's hair and beard turned in a sane black, his body recovered his former toned form as well as his skin became more smooth, all in all he doesn't seem more old than 40.

"**Very well, now I shall return to my world, I will call you in the due time, be ready my agent, because this present I made you is a blessing I can easily take away in an instant!**" said that, Shini faded away rejoining the rest of her being she leaved with team 17.

Sarutobi was now watching his own hands, he couldn't believe what happened, "I feel so...young" he said, silently crying in happiness.

Once every other enemy force had already retreated, with the exception of the Suna siblings Gaara, Kankurou and Temari that were waiting in the Uzu-Nami compound, every citizen of Konoha was surprised that their beloved leader was alive after summoning the Shinigami itself, while the Shinobi present at the moment were asked to keep the truth in secret, strangely no one asked why he seem younger.

**Konoha – Council room – the day after the invasion**

"I'm asking you again to hear my voice, as it is time for me to choose my successor" The Sandaime was speaking calmly, but inside him a storm was rising, the mission given him by Shini, the visions he had of what will happen if said mission she and the others have does came out a failure, the pain and punishment that must be delivered... even now that he was young again...He felt so old.

"Who will He or She be, Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume, while launching daggers at Kushina sitting near her, her daughter Hana had tried after the invasion to talk with the blond vessel, but the red haired woman near her had sent the boy on a date with that snake-whore of Mitarashi.

"_What's wrong? Do you fear a little competition, Tsume-chan?_" whispered Kushina at the dog user

"_We'll see.. my daughter will take him away, we both know that he is wasted with you and those monsters_" was the answer, as she was now glaring at the Wolfer seat...who simply gave her the bird.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" screamed Sarutobi, making the two women stop bickering

"My successor will take my place in few days, I will send Jiraya to take her here in the village, I'm talking about Tsunade Senju, the Slug princess"

"IT'S AN OUTRAGE! She left the village years ago without justification, and now we have to ask her to come back? That's ridiculous! I propose Myself as the next Hokage" said Fugaku standing up and watching from his seat the rest of the room.

The civilian part was practically applauding at the news, oblivious that he had lost almost every possession of the Uchiha clan, An Hokage with the sharingan was leader that no one will never challenge, at least in the civilian minds.

"I see that the hate between Uchiha and Senju is still alive, it's surprising that even if you are not related with Madara by blood you still share his ideals" said Kushina

"Be quiet woman, he was a far greater man than your bastard child, we all know that you seduced the fourth" said Sakuno, as a dark, growling noise could be heard coming from beside Kushina.

"And I wish to make you know that I can easily turn you and the civilian council in a bloody paste, this if my bodyguard didn't do that first, remember, HE can stop the time...not you" said Kushina standing up.

"Sarutobi-san choose his successor, and we, member of the council, can't change that if not with the majority of votes from both council and elders, and both my two clans, the Hyuuga and said Elders wont accept you, Fugaku, now sorry, but I have something more important to do than listening to an Uchiha ranting about power" shocking everyone with her answer she left the room, followed by Hyashi Hyuuga , Tsume and Ivan.

"Since we lost a part of our council, we can't vote, _I'm so sorry Fugaku,_ the meeting is over, Tsunade will take my place then" said Sarutobi before leaving, it was hard for him concealing the sarcasm in his last speech.

"We'll see..." said Fugaku.

**Konoha – Uzu-Nami compound – meeting room**

Inside the secret room, sat around the table Mikoto, Kushina, Naruto, Shini, Hyruzen, Jiraya, Kiba, Kura, Kin and Haku, the several monitors were showing the meeting room of the various clan of Konoha.

"I still found incredible that you managed positioning those cameras, especially in the Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clan house, Kushina" said Jiraya

"They invited me in trying to be friendly, so I take my chance, since they introduced me to the elders hoping to form an alliance with us, I secretly positioned them, they are specially made so to be impossible to find, even using those bugs" she said pointing the monitor with the Aburame room, where a bug passed OVER the camera without noticing.

"I assure you they don't know of their existence, what they are saying is the truth, I can't feel lies in their words" said Shini.

Their attention then focused on Fugaku, who was fuming, enraged

**Uchiha compound**

"Once Jiraya is out of the village, I'll make sure he take the Kyuubi brat and his team with him, then we'll use the sharingan and our clan status to convince the council to elect me, while you Sasuke, you will take the young Hyuugas away, so we will force Hiashi to vote for me, the only problem are that bitch of Kushina and her watch-dog"

"What if we use Hinata and Hanabi to threatening them too?" the avenger asked

"It could work, hiding them will ensure that they wont do anything we don't want, then after my position is established, the Uchiha clan will finally have the respect it deserve"

"I think I will take that Shini and even the Hyuugas and that Haku girl...we will need some breeding stock, don't you think father?" the gleam in Sasuke's eyes was sickening

"Why not? If we manage to make you unlock the next level of the sharingan we'll be able to control them, as well as that bitches of Kushina and Mikoto, I will have my fun with them, hehehehehe"

**Uzu-Nami meeting room**

"I think I will be sick, they are lucky nor my father nor Ivan-sama are here, I don't think they will take those words well" said Kiba, red faced out of anger, not even an animal would have said those things!

"Don't worry, he won't touch us" said Kushina, reassuring him with a motherly smile

"I think we should leave him take the position with his plan" the words of Jiraya earned few glare from the others

"I'm sorry?" asked Haku

"If he became Hokage, he will lower his defences, so we will be able to act freely, the only problem is Sasuke, if he really unlock the next stage, they may really try to hypnotise someone" he completed

"Then we just leave the village, and cripple them!" it was Kibashi, entering the room with an acid-green vial in his hands.

"What do you mean Kibashi? And what's that?" asked Sarutobi pointing at the liquid.

"During the two months period before the finals, I recovered some old connections within the village, especially with the Akimichi and Nara clan, when I heard Kushina-sama telling of how Fugaku proposed himself as Hokage, I made some questions to my friends" he said

"What kind of questions?" Asked Mikoto

"If they will live in a place ruled by that Uchiha, I wasn't surprised when they told me that they will more gladly cut off their ba...let's say hands"

"So if we leave, the Nara and Akimichi clan will follow us?" asked Kushina

"Probably the Aburame too, being the ever calculating guys they are, they will see that without so many powerful clans, the risk of a war is too high, and either join us or try stop us" Said Kura, he already know how some of the most ancient clans used to think in the past, and now was not different.

"And what about the others? Where to go? Suna is out of the question, Kumo is too far, without saying that since the day Yugito moved here it's just our _promise _ that is keeping A from coming storming here and take her away, and Iwa still hate Minato with passion" asked Mikoto

"Then we'll use the _Hydra's blood_, this little fella will help us with the others, as for where, Kushina-san once said that everything was ready at the moment notice" came the voice of Zabuza, perfectly healed and, incredibly, with both arms

"Zabuza-sama! You are fine! And the arms?" asked Haku while she was crushing the Mist-nin with an hug.

"Prosthetics, I can even use my chakra and sword with those!" said Zabuza sporting a toothy grin.

"That's beautiful and all, but what's this Hydra thing you keep talking about?" after this , everyone was staring at the two newly arrived.

"This green thing can, once the subject inhale or drink it, cancel the bloodlines" Kibashi said, Immediately Mikoto and Haku jumped back, against the nearest wall

"Is it possible? To erase a bloodline?" asked Jiraya

"Wait" said Zabuza, before taking out a piece of paper, he had apparently wrote down how the stuff works.

"Here says: _Since the bloodline were not an active part of the human biology, but was activated by the Ambrosia, the Hydra's blood will shut down permanently the part of the DNA responsible of the Bloodline, but without harming the subject, since in the mythology the blood of the Hydra was a powerful poison and the Ambrosia was the drink of gods, I thought it could be a good name for an anti-serum_"

"Ok, since everything is ready, we will make Fugaku happy: Jiraya, Naruto, Shini and Kura, I want you to leave and go searching Tsunade, as for Kushina and Mikoto: you will take both the Hyuuga girls safe while Hiashi will take part at the council meeting that surely Fugaku will call, but I think we shouldn't leave the village unless something too big happened, as for the rest, everyone knows his part? Good, let's go" Said Hyruzen seeing everyone nodding.

"And remember, IF at some point someone try to stop or kill us and has a bloodline, use this smoke bomb, it's a weakened version of the _Hydra_ so the effect will only be temporary, just in case one of us ends in the cross-fire" concluded Zabuza giving each of them several blue spheres.

**Konoha – main gate – the next day**

Team 17 was already waiting for at least an two hours, both Shini and Naruto were sleeping under a tree while Kura was keeping an eye open on the surroundings.

"Where the hell did that pervert go? I'll give him five more minutes before I'll personally go, rip off his legs and start dragging him for the rest of the mission" The human-form kyuubi was giving off his tantrum, when a far away explosion ripped the sky.

After a short while a shadow could be seen, at the beginning it was only a small dot in the distance, then it keep getting bigger and more defined, it was a badly burned Jiraya running just like he was hunted down by the Shinigami

"RUUN!" he just said while sprinting out in the forest

"What? Who?" asked Naruto

His answer was a earthquake-like tremor, little rocks start moving and trees to lose leaves, as a loud stomping noise came thundering to their ears ( if we add a glass of water, it could be easily a reply of Jurassic park), the cause was a majestic, towering cloud of dust as seemingly EVERY kunoichi was storming behind the pervert, eventually "recruiting" others on the go.

"He was spying on the bath house AGAIN!" said Shini.

"Yeah, almost the whole female population his ready to rip his balls off, I still need him alive so better stop them" saying this, Naruto positioned himself on the route of the rightfully angered Orde.

"STOOOOOOP!" he said raising an hand, for an instant the cloud of dirt engulfed him, making the other two wonder if the women simply stomp over him

"It takes balls to do this gaki" said Anko, apparently the one driving the blood-thirsty group

"I've got plenty Anko-chan...by the way did you enjoyed our date?" he said grinning, the news he screwed hard Mikoto Uchiha was still fresh so, unsurprisingly, some of the women were actually blushing.

"It was a nice one: me, you, A LOT of sake and dango, and a beast-hunting in the forest, surely better than that romantic bullshit the other men keep proposing, but why did you help the pervert?"

"I need him for a mission, after that, you can do to him everything you want" Naruto said simply

"Very well, but it will _cost_ you" Anko said before fiercely kiss him, "and this is only the beginning" she ended sultry, before taking away the group of the rest of the women.

"We need to go" simply said Kura.

"Roger!, do you want her too by the way?" asked Shini as the three start hopping over the trees.

"The kiss during the exam was actually a joke, but it seem that she took it quiet seriously, now I have to go on, or she will kill me" Naruto said

"That's true, but don't worry, I think she will actually fuck you unconscious before the kill" said Kura

"Ero-Kitsune" was the blond answer.

**Forest near Tanzaku quarters – clearing outside the town gates**

A panting, sweating and seemingly older Jiraya was hardly trying to catch breath, for a man his age to beat the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin (flying thunder god technique) by mere running speed was a feat really impressive, then again, if you was in his place you will have run that way too.

"Hoy! There you are! Don't worry, I stopped them, how did you get found?" asked Naruto

"I-I don't _cough!_ I don't know...I _Cough!_ Was going near the wall..when..I heard a CLICK! , and when I _cough!_ Lifted the foot...the place blow up! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" the toad sage asked between gasps and coughing fits.

"Just some _land-mines_ my mother used when she took a personal party for her and Mikoto-chan, those underground explosive traps are useful against perverts, be happy they were a VERY weakened down version, or you will not be here at the moment"

"Your brother's _personal collection_ I suppose" the aged man said with a scowl

"Yep, and now that he unlocked his true form is even more crazy, so beware of what you do, now let's go! The old slug must be here somewhere, right?" Shini said while pointing at the town.

"Yes, this is the place MY spy network last saw her" Jiraya was still sour towards the Uzu-nami clan stealing his work.

**Tanzaku Quarters - "crashing waves" bar**

The bar was almost deserted as the greater part of the table were, in fact, empty and the target of team 17 was sitting on a stool in a dark corner of the counter.

Tsunade was a blond, extremely curvy woman, a green vest over a grey shirt hold with a sash, at her side a brunette with a simple black kimono holding a pig.

The team plus sannin take a seat at a near table, but as Jiraya tried standing up to try and talk to the woman, Naruto stopped him, "I'll go" he whispered.

Sitting near the woman he ordered a bottle, before pouring some sake in Tsunade's cup, she lift her gaze at him

"What d'ya want?" she slurred, heavily drunken

"A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be drinking alone" said Naruto, the woman just snickered

"I'm too old for you baby, but I'll gladly accept some drink...it's your money after all"

"Let's say I like mature women the most, they are the best _teachers_, if you know what I mean"

"Pervert" she tries punching him, only to change the punch course so to steal his cup and drink it

"I'm no pervert, especially with you...you remember me my godmother" he said in a sad tone, Tsunade was now glaring at him...he had something familiar.

"What happened to her?" she asked, a tone of caution in her voice

"When I was a baby she abandoned me, in a place where I was hated...maybe she just hate me, like everyone else" he said keeping his head down

"That's horrible!, she must be a terrible person to something like that!" said the brunette in an outraged tone

"Shut up Shizune!...WHO-ARE-YOU?" Tsunade said angrily, healing herself from the drunken state and getting ready to fight.

The boy lifted his head, smiling at her. "Nice to see you again, my dear _godmother_" he said turning the smile in a angry scowl.

"Minato?"

"No I'm his son, even if I refuse to live in his shadow, remember? I'm the one you and the pervert idiot left behind just because you two doesn't want to take responsibility of your actions, I don't care if you lost someone, since we are ninjas EVERY ONE OF US HAD LOST SOMEONE DEAR TO THEM! But at least they do try go on, as for me, I had to actually revive my deceased mother so to have a family... we were here to ask you take Sarutobi-jiji place as Hokage in Konoha instead of that bastard Uchiha of Fugaku, but after seeing you drinking your soul away... I think we should find someone else, you are just a shadow of your former self. Don't worry _Tsunade-san_, I don't need you as a godmother, so you can happily drown yourself in alcohol for all I care" he said before leaving the stunned woman

"That was uncalled for" said Jiraya, he too was feeling the pain at his words.

"He is bluffing, it was all a strategy to shock her out of her self-imposed misery" said Kura, smiling

"Are you sure?" the toad sannin asked

"Just look" the fox said.

"How dare you saying that! I believed you were dead! You don't know how much it hurts for me all those years! I couldn't stop crying and drinking, that was my only solution, the last resort!" Tsunade was furious, she hated herself for her decision, she doesn't need the very victim to remember her that.

"Then fight with me! Show me you still are the Great Slug Princess, not The legendary sucker, show me you still are worthy of the title of Sannin!" Naruto said pointing the street outside.

"Very well brat, I'll kick that smug attitude out of you! I will pretend you didn't say that you actually revive Kushina, but those words hurts and I'm gonna make you pay!, as for Konoha, it has to froze the Hell before I'll let one of those Uchiha assholes ruin the village MY grandfather created!" she said getting out of the bar and taking her fighting position, with a chakra-coated finger Tsunade flicked a wall, leaving an huge hole in it.

"So.. brute strength against brute strength? Deal! I'll even let you use your summon if you see it necessary, COME ON! Come at me with the intent of killing or you will lose!" Naruto said, secretly focusing chakra on the seal on his shoulder.

"Killing you? Even if you hate me now, I still see you as the kid I should have protected, but this doesn't mean I wont beat you to an inch of your life! HERE I AM!" running fast towards the boy, Tsunade throw back a punch, delivering a devastating blow to Naruto's torso...who barely took a step back"

"WHAT?" yelled both Jiraya and Shizune

"**Seal 1: Kemono ga okite iru! (the beast is awake)**" Naruto said smiling at the woman disbelieving look, immediately a burst of chakra flooded the area, his muscles start expanding, the whisked marks grew wider, his canines became longer and finally the skin took a darker shade.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tsunade.

"A little trick of mine" came the answer...accompanied by a punch to the stomach that sent the slug princess skimming several meters back before finally stopping

"At least I know you are not some spoiled brat" she was smiling, before coming back attacking him

Both blonds punches encounter in mid-air, sending for an instant ripples on the ground before the terrain exploded in a huge cloud of dirt with spears of rock surfacing in the area surrounding the two fighters , shaking the near houses and locals and breaking some windows with the deafening BOOM resulting from the collision.

Locking the together their right hands, they started hitting each other with strong, rapid punches without worrying about ducking, the first to faint would be the loser, as blood start flying around the fighters the speed of the hits becomes even greater.

"I have to thank you, I even managed to cure my fear of blood" Said Tsunade, who's hand was red of both her and Naruto's blood.

"What kind of medic fear blood?" he said laughing, his hand was in similar condition.

For the last blow, both blonds put all their might in a devastating fist that connected at the same time with the other's face, sending them fly back and crashing on the ground, after a long pause, Tsunade was the first standing up, tiredly walking towards her godson, smiling all the way.

"Did we just make peace by punching the living shit out of ourselves?" she asked in a faint voice

"I guess it's the only way to describe it...did you want to be the next Hokage?" he asked forcing himself standing.

"As long as it will help me protect you..then yes, but the instant you die, I'll quit" the sannin then start falling, before being grabbed by Naruto, who put her on his shoulder, carrying her

"And if I left the village?" he asked joining the others

"I'll go with you...as I say...I'll do this only to protect you..those old farts lose my loyalty the same instant they didn't told me you weren't dead...Kushina is really alive? You weren't lying don't you?"

"I'll explain everything later, now rest...Baa-chan"

"Baka" she said before falling asleep.

**Road to Konoha – the next day**

Telling all the story to both Tsunade and her student Shizune took a little longer than they expected, since the duo keep fainting from time to time, the funniest parts was when Shini turned Tsunade young again, Naruto was nearly crushed by an Hyper-excited 40 years old slug sannin.

"So if I help you I can stay this young? How did you do that?" she asked

When the final part of their explanation took part (Shini being the Shinigami, as well the rest of their intention towards not only Konoha, but the rest of the Elemental nation too) they had to physically carry them for the rest of the trip since the two women plus pig had blanked out from the dimension of the shocking news.

**Konoha – Council room**

Fugaku was smiling evilly, even if he couldn't kidnap Hiashi's daughters, he still managed to bribe the majority of the elders and the whole civilian council to accept HIM as next Hokage, it doesn't matter if the rest of the clan head were against, as soon as Sasuke will reach the next level of the sharingan, they will obey and then the other villages too will be his to use and discard.

That was when the doors opened, Sarutobi's smile couldn't be more happier, Tsunade has arrived accompanied by the whole Uzu-nami and Wolfer clan.

"Sorry if we are late sensei, but the guards didn't let us pass, so I put them in a gentle sleep state" said the woman, clenching her fist.

"IT'S TOO LATE, I'M THE LEADER OF THIS VILLAGE! The time of the senjus is OVER!" said Fugaku with a crazed look on his face

"The peculiar thing of the laws of Konoha is that you can find the most interesting thing if you can read what is written with the VERY small characters" said Mikoto, showing a piece of paper

"Since we divorced, I become the head of the clan, since _you_ are not an Uchiha from birth, so you have no rights to sit there, and most of all, you have no rights to be a candidate as possible Hokage since you are not from a shinobi clan"

"So be it! I still have the Sharingan and the forbidden scroll, I bet any other village will gladly accept me with those" Fugaku said darkly

"The scroll you stole and hide was a fake...as for MY family doujutsu...Kiba dear, will you have the honor?" said Mikoto looking at Kiba

"Hell yeah! I always wanted to finally kick some copy-cat eyes!" the boy said, and with a fast movement of the hand, he took out a little blowgun, shooting a little needle at Fugaku's throat.

The man immediately started coughing and gasping, clenching his throat with both hands, his sharingan activated by itself, before he started crying a green goo while the eyes slowly changed back, and with a last, painful scream, Fugaku had lost his Sharingan.

"What happened? Why I can't use the Sharingan?" he asked

From his seat, a certain demon started laughing. "That was my latest invention: _Hydra's blood_, thanks to that, every and all bloodline disappear Forever and without possibility of a cure" hearing that Hiashi jumped standing and backed away from Fugaku as he was infected.

"NONONONONONONONONO! I WONT LET YOU STOP ME AGAIN! ROOT!" By now in the brink of madness, he grabbed Tsume and knocked her out, as several root-ANBU appeared

"They are my new toys GYAHAHAHAAHA! Kill them, KILL THEM ALL!" Fugako said as he dashed out of the window carrying Tsume

"MOM!" yelled Kiba, he tried to help his mother but was stopped by a Root, who instantly exploded on the spot.

"**Killer Queen!: Sheer heart attack!**" came Ivan's voice as Killer Queen's left hand detached before being shot forward, it was now looking like a tank-treaded ball with a fox-skull face that was blowing up everything it touches.

"Gonna love the spirits you can find in the underworld, I took this, do you like it Kiba?" asked the Wolfer clan head, silver eyes sparking with determination.

"It reflects you Sensei..Naruto! Please go save my mother! We will took care of those idiots" said Kiba

"Roger!" said the blond as he start running towards the village's gates, determined to stop the crazed man.

**Forest near the Valley of the end**

Naruto arrived in a clearing before the valley, the sound of the huge waterfall in the far away distance, Fugaku was waiting him, Tsume had seals on her body and was tied up to a tree, now awake.

"The perfect place to fight, doesn't it? Here the great Madara and that bastard Hashirama fought, so now me and you will be the ones re-enacting that fight, deciding the future of Konoha!"

"Release Tsume, Fugaku! Do it and I will let you live!" said the boy.

Fugaku only snapped his fingers, a dozen of root ANBU came in view.

"I took several Root under my comand, the method Danzo used will ensure me some loyal soldier and citizen in the near future!" he said before laughing maniacally.

"Attack! Kill the demon!" was the order as the whole group rained on Naruto

"**Shinra Tensei!**" yelled the blond, the full-powered jutsu transformed the ANBU in a bloody stain on the grass (come on! IT DESTROYED A VILLAGE! Imagine what it can REALLY do to an human)

"Yes! Wonderful! Those eyes held so much power! I'll gladly take them once I have killed you!"

"You are Fugaku, ex-Uchiha, the _Gluttony_, your time is over and your punishment for hungrily searching for power is death!" Said Naruto, touching his back and un-sealing Yoru, the black, cross-like sword for an instant had a menacing black aura around the blade.

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" ( Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)** spitting a huge dragon made out of fire, Fugaku started the fight

"**Fuuton: wind dragon!**" said Naruto, an equally big dragon made of condensed wind start flying towards the other, as both ninjas take cover, the two jutsu collide creating an huge explosion.

"**Fuuton: wind needles**!" without stopping, Naruto mixed wind and chakra, launching an hail of hair-thin needles, severely injuring Fugaku, before flash-stepping near him and punching him, sending the man flying on a clearing under the two statues of Madara and Hashirama, the ex-Uchiha hardly managed to stay standing on water.

"Damn you Hell-spawn! **Katon: ****Hōsenka no Jutsu!**"(**Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**) small fireballs went flying wildly in every direction and assaulting his enemy.

"**Suiton: Suiryūben!**"(**Water Release: Water Dragon Whip!**) surrounding himself in a sphere of water, Naruto then created several tentacle-like whips which intercepted the fireballs.

"ENOUGH! I will end this! Even if it cost my life! **KATON: Zukokku!**"(**Fire Release: Searing Migraine**) after eating a soldier pill, Fugaku spit out a small stream of fire that then changed in a massive wave of flames, the huge wall of fire was even shadowing the sun.

"Unfortunathely for you, even with that pill you still have no chakra left, as for me, thanks to the fox, I'm just a little winded asshole! **SUITON: Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu!**"(**Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique**). Naruto placed his sword onto the water with the blade still sheathed, leaving the hilt stand upright, then he draw the sword from the water, pulling out a giant vortex of water and fusing it with the sword, launching a blade-shaped torrent at Fugaku's flames, extinguishing them as he was attacked with the force of a tsunami.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The traitor was launched with tremendous force against Madara's statue, that nearly shattered under the tidal-wave the blond created.

As the water was raining down, Naruto came near Fugaku, who coughing out blood, tried standing.

"Enough Fugaku, you lose, it's over" he said

"N-Never!...I...will..never...power...I want...more!" with a last faint breath Fugaku, ex-Uchiha and traitor of the leaf, died.

Cutting off his head, Naruto sealed away the dead body, before noticing something under Madara statue.

"What we have here...this will be REALLY useful, I should thank you Fugaku, without you I wouldn't have found something this precious" said Naruto, before taking everything he found and going to help Tsume.

Said woman start crying the moment Naruto set her free, and never stopping until they reach Konoha.

"_Don't worry my sochi, I will take you back from that clan, your Mommy will save you_" were Tsume thoughts, while secretly glaring at Naruto. Something in her mind had snapped that day.

**Omake**

Glorious afterglow

It was the day after the invasion, the council will be meeting in the late afternoon, by now Naruto, Kushina, Shini and Haku were having breakfast as a shirtless Ivan entered the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"Did you have some water?" he asked

"Oniisan! Where were you? After you take away that Tayuya girl you disappeared"

As for answer his question, Tayuya made herself known, her two arms snaked around Ivan's chest, pulling him back into a tight, pillowy soft hug, she was only wearing a white male shirt and a black thong.

"Wha-wha-what?" Kushina stuttered

"I don't know what happened..a moment we were yelling insult at each other and the next.." he tried to answer

"We were fucking like rabbits on the couch" ended Tayuya, resting her chin on his shoulder

"Precisely" said Ivan before turning, picking her up with his hands holding her up by her ass, her legs automatically locking around his waist, as he was attacking her neck.

"OOOH! Let's go back to the bed asshole! You still have a lot to dooOOOH!"she said between moans

"Sorry! Gotta go! Over 10'000 years worth of steam to blow out!" said Ivan, before he and a now cursed seal stage 2 Tayuya shunshinned away

"Demoness sex? Kinky, let's hope he doesn't skip the meeting" said Kushina.

Far away, from the Wolfer compound, banging noises, moans and curses could be heard.

"Quite vocal the girl" said a black-eyed Kiba, entering the room.

It seem that a threesome wasn't an option

**THE END! Small omake, just once!. As you can see now Tsume conviction of Naruto being HER son will be even more deep... let's see how things will turns out.**

**By the way, some readers said that I gave Ivan too much screen time.. he is Naruto's sensei, the one that trained him, being his brotherly figure and such, so I think I'm giving him the needed space, nothing more, nothing less ^ ^.**

**then again, I love the use of OC they have the certain "something" that spice up things, don't you think? BYEEE!**


	12. Dog heiress and chess

**Sorry the wait, but from now on my updates may take a little longer, in this period of the year my work became even heavier, leaving me less time needed for writing, but don't worry, since some of you seems to really care about my story, I will go on.**

**On a second note, I'm sorry but I won't use the bankai or shikai thing, Naruto is already overcharged, there is no need for that. So I must say sorry for the ONLY one that had actually send me some ideas, I hope you don't mind, but thanks a lot for your effort ^ ^.**

**You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

" Not so easy after all " - during flashback

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any other material i use/ quote**

**An explosive sensei chapter 12: A dog heiress and the last piece of the chess**

**Konoha – forest outside the gate**

Naruto and Tsume were silently walking towards the gate, The Inuzuka matriarch was still glaring at him, until the blond sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said, breaking the silence

"Why? You saved me, you came here alone just to save my life, why are you apologising?" asked shocked Tsume

"I know you were glaring at me, but I assure you that nor me nor anyone of my family forced Kiba to join us" he was looking down

"WHAT! No no, you have misunderstood! I was angry at myself for letting Fugaku kidnap me that easily and forcing you to save me I swear!" she was now panicking, Naruto thought she was angry at him, HER son!

"Really?" he asked hopefully

"I swear sochi...I mean dear!" she corrected her error immediately, he was still not ready to know the truth!

"You said something? Sorry, I thought that someone was following us, but it was my imagination" said the blond, pretending he didn't hear the woman calling him_ son_

"_This is unexpected..I have to tell Shini and the others_" he thought, sending the message to the pale goddess so that she could tell the fact to the rest of the group

"Come here" asked Tsume

"What? Something wrong?" he asked, before he was pull on a thigh, motherly hug

"Thank you, feel free to come visit my clan when you need someone to talk with, I will gladly help you" she said before, with some difficulties, letting him go.

When they re-entered the village, Tsume personal guard came accompanied by Hana herself to take the woman back, Kiba was watching in the distance, hiding on a tree.

"I have to go, the others will be worried sickly, try to rest, Kami knows you need it" Naruto said with a caring smile, before departing, silently followed by Kiba.

"Let's go mum...I have a bath with your name on it, He is right, you should rest" said Hana while the two women start moving.

**Uzu-nami compound – secret room**

The room was occupied by every participant to the plan ( Team 17, Ivan, Haku, Tayuya and Yugito, Kiba and his father, both Sannin and Shizune, Sarutobi, Kin, Zabuza, Kushina and Mikoto)

"So...let me put this straight..Tsume Inuzuka, our target, is convicted that YOU are HER son? And since when? Last time I check _I_ was the one carrying you for nine months, Kurama can testify" said an angered Kushina, lover? Yes, Future wife? HELL YEAH!..but she still was the one giving birth...and that something hurt, A LOT.

"I see that my mother was really fast forgetting about me and finding someone else" said Kiba, as they was seeing Tsume telling the Inuzuka elders what happened after her being kidnapped.

"I'm sorry Kiba" said Naruto, Akamaru was whining from the top of his head

"Stop saying you are sorry brother! It's her fault not yours, you didn't do anything" answered the dog boy

"Oh fuck" said Tayuya

"What?"

"Tsume asked Hana to talk privately" answered Ivan, pointing at the screen.

"Since they were too much on alert when I entered, I could only place a camera on their council room" said Kushina

"Don't worry, before coming here, I sent a clone henged like a bird to follow her" Said Naruto creating a third clone and dispelling it, sending to the other what to do.

The room was silent for few minutes, until Naruto seem to lost focus and then looking at each one of the presents.

"Ok, that's what they said, but In my opinion this could be a double edged situation if we don't act accordingly" he said, the others nodded their heads, ready to listen.

"Well... this is what happened..."

**Inuzuke compound – few minutes ago**

The "bird" Naruto sent was now resting outside the window on the first floor, from there he could see and hear what it was said inside.

"Are you sure of what you are saying?" asked Hana, incredulously

"I'm sure, I could only understand it today" answered the furious woman "Kushina stole my son!"

"But Kiba was.."

"I'm not talking about Kiba... I'm talking about my son Naruto!"

"What?" Hana had to take a seat, the situation was too much for her

"I know what you think, you want say that it's impossible that I'm crazy? Think about it! The last time I was pregnant I was having twins, remember?" she asked

"Yeah...but the doctors said that one was already dead, so in the end only Kiba remained" answered Hana, the trauma Tsume had that day nearly cost her life

"He wasn't dead! That bastard Minato stole him from me!" she yelled, rage fully visible on her face and tears flowing

"HOW? How's that possible?" asked the Inuzuka heiress

"I DON'T KNOW!... but...he was a seal master...that Wolfer was one too...maybe they used one while I was under anesthetics...maybe they have used some sort of **kawarimi** (substitution technique) to swap the fetus with the dead one Kushina was waiting" ( yes, here Naruto and Kiba have basically the same age- some months of difference actually – any problems with that? because I DON'T CAAAAAAARRRREEEEE! ^ ^)

"Is that even possible? Why then he is the carbon-copy of the yondaime? if he really was my brother he should be like Kiba, not blond and with cerulean eyes!" asked Hana

"He was only few months old..maybe completing the formation in her body changed his appearances, that's the only explanation"

"So...what now?" asked the daughter

"Seduce him...by now he is not my son by blood...that blasted clan took that away too.. but once He will marry you... I'll have all the time needed for restoring the damages they have done, even if I can't take away those blond hairs! he will be with his REAL family!"

"Seduce him?...but..but" she was stuttering nervously, she was trying resisting the animal part of her family by going out with Ebisu (the farthest thing from an Alpha-type man in the history of humanity), so to show that SHE was the one to choose her partner..not the dog inside her.

"Don't lie to me...I saw how you were looking at him..I know you are trying resisting it, but your instinct is practically yelling at you to have him as a partner..am I right?" Tsune grabbed Hana by her shoulders, fixing her eyes in hers

"..." Hana didn't answered, she just lowered her head, hiding her blushing face.

"Good, starting tomorrow I will ask him to come here, use that as a starting point...and Please stop seeing that spectacled idiot, even a blind can see you are forcing yourself to go out with him...excluding Ebisu sure"

"...ok" she whispered

**Konoha – Uzunami compound – secret room**

"That's...plainly wrong..not even Mito-sama could _swap_ a fetus with another, Fuinjutsu is almost limitless...ALMOST! She IS crazy after all...sorry Kiba" said Ivan

"Don't worry sensei..she never truly recovered from that shock, now it's more like a quirk, since that never stop her from being a good clan head" Kiba was surprisingly calm, as he was expecting such a thing

"She became focused on her clan head position, hating every one who tried pulling out the subject, that's why she exiled me... that day I was trying to force her going in a period of Psychiatric controls, but she attacked me furiously, I left the mansion barely alive" said Kibashi

"You secretly sent letters to both Kiba and Hana, giving them instructions, right?" asked Sarutobi

"I think mother intercepted the ones directed to me, because I've never received anything" Said Kiba

"fortunately Hana could read hers..she is secretly studying to become the next clan head before the time"

"She is pure rage, she must be stopped or she will corrupt everyone near her, even if her anger is right, she is totally blinded by it, unable to go on" said Shini

"Ok, that's our new objective, helping Hana taking the position as Inuzuka head, hopefully without killing Tsume in the process, if Naruto-kun manage to bring her between our lines, she will be a perfect ally, but I will add Hinata to the mix" said Mikoto

"Why her? She is an hopeless fangirl how could she be useful to us?" said Kura

"Because we need her as a Hyuuga clan head if we want to control them" said Shini

"She is obsessed about me...maybe we can use her being easy to manipulate when with me to help her...but she will want something back" said Naruto, seriously, he saw her as a friend..NOT A LOVER!

"Just fuck her and make her pregnant..once she had a baby-Naruto all for herself to spoil..she will gladly help us, she will even get stronger and more focused on her ninja career.. for her is a win-win situation" said Ivan, shocking everyone

"THE ONE HAVING HIS CHILD IS ME!" yelled Kushina, Mikoto, Haku, Yugito and Shini at the same time...before glaring at each other

"You all will have your baby...but I think Ivan-san is right...if we make her stronger with the excuse of becoming a better lover for Naruto...both our and Hinata's intentions will be fulfilled since she will able, as a clan head, to stop using the cage-bird seal" said a sweat-dropping Kin.

"Hell yeah I'm right! That's the motto of the Wolfer clan: _non est occidere similis super occidere_!" said the demon pumping his fist up in the sky

"And that means?" asked Kiba

"It's Latin, A very old language from my time..it means _There is no kill like overkill_! Why someone had to simply become an ally of a clan when you can as well fuck the brain out of the clan-head instead of signing a piece of paper? She will have a child from the man of her dreams and you wont be forced to make her a part of your wonderful growing harem...I think that's perfect"

"And you shithead, you'll do the same at his place?" asked teasingly Tayuya

"No, I'm fine with you, my rude princess... and the sexy nurse that keep spying on us during our _quality time_...right Shizune-chan?" he said, the girl blushed, looking down

"You said you weren't into harem" asked Tsunade

"In fact... I'm a double-dealer, that's WAYYY more easy"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this, but as both Tayuya and Shizune shaken her hands everyone relaxed, it seem that there was some form of agreement after all.

**Konoha – public park**

It was the late afternoon, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were listening to few stories Hiruzen was telling them, yelling from time to time as something important happened. In the distance, Tenten could be seen practice her throwing skills with a huge smile on her face, on a bench under a tall tree Hana was talking with a spectacled ninja, his Hitai-ate used as a bandana, he was listening amused how Hana managed to tame her three dogs, animals now focused on hunting down the birds.

"Here _monkey_, _foxie_ do you hear me?" said Hyruzen trough the hidden radio, sending few looks at the couple

"Here _foxie_, I'm in position, approaching the target, let's hope the closet pervert didn't make a scene" answered the metallic voice of Naruto as he was entering the park

The green clothed, blond haired ninja make his appearance entering from the gate near the bench Hana occupied, casually walking towards them.

"Hana-san! Happy to see you! How is Tsume-san?" the boy asked

"Naruto-san! She is doing fine, but it will take a little to settle things, by now I'm helping her in few things of the clan"

"You are helping her? Amazing! You already sound like ready to take her place, I bet you will be an amazing boss" Naruto said with a cheerful smile

"Come on Naru-kun! I'm not that good!" said the woman, blushing

"Excuse me, but both me and Hana-san were having a date" said Ebisu, barely hiding his anger, he was furious at the sudden change of suffix Hana was using

"Really?...man I'm sorry! I'll let you go on then!" said Naruto

"NO!...I mean..no, you are not interrupt anything, I was just telling a rather boring story to Ebisu" unknowing to her, Kurama was sending blast after blast of Naruto's scent to her, forcing the woman in a battle of will between herself and her instinct.

"**The better part is that I don't even need to empower it! Just his normal output is enough..it only take a little focusing on the determined target**" said the fox proudly of his work, smiling evilly.

The killing blow was the canine triplets to go near Naruto acting nicely and begging him to play.

"Incredible! They seem to like you! Usually they are wary with strangers" said Hana

"Really? They seem so friendly..HEY!" said a surprised Naruto when the biggest licked his face

"Of course they are sweet! Hana-san herself is the nicest woman I've never see!" said Ebisu trying caressing the dogs...only for them to jump back growling and ready to attack.

From the bushes a little dog was...cackling?

"_arf arf! Gau arrrg, woof-arf !_" said Akamaru at his dog-model radio ( trans: Hahaha! That was too easy!, few bones and those three idiots will do anything! Here _Fluffy the terrible_, over!)

"Ebisu-san...maybe we should stop here, my next turn will start soon" said Hana, getting up

"Can I walk you? I've nothing else to do" said Naruto nonchalantly

"Why not?" she answered

"HELL NO! She is MY girlfriend! I've already digest the fact that the Honorable grandson see you as a model to imitate...but I can't let you ruin EVEN her!" said angrily Ebisu, grabbing Naruto by the collar

"First off, I'm surprised that Konohamaru see me as someone to imitate even if we just meet few times, but more importantly...if you not let me go I'm going to physically broke you" he said, grabbing the man arm and twisting it

"UMPF! Then I challenge you! The winner will go out with Hana-san!" said the man with a smirk

"She is not a trophy, unless she ask me directly I wont force her" answered the boy calmly walking away

"Ebisu-san! Since when I'M YOUR PROPERTY?" asked the furious woman

"I-I mean..I was just.. DAMN YOU!" stuttered the ninja, charging at Naruto's back

when the man was merely few inches from him, Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Everything slowed down as to nearly stop, with Ebisu frozen in space, Naruto's smile turn into a full blow laugh.

"I finally get to use the **Witch time**!, I can even hear a clocking noise Hahaha!" true to his word, a clocking noise could be heard coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, before the time resumes he side-stepped so to dodge the attack.

"Waaa!" as the time flows again, Ebisu found his face making acquaintance with the terrain

"Attacking a Leaf chuunin's back when he was defenceless..it's over Ebisu, it was nice, but after hearing you referring to me as a trophy when I don't even consider you a mate was the sign this wasn't working"

"NO PLEASE WAIT! It's all his fault!"

"Sorry, but she was clear, it's over between you two, I don't care because is something personal for her.. but I don't like being attacked behind my back, it's something a coward will do" said Naruto angrily, charging a rasengan in his hand

"WHO CARES! YOU ONLY STAIN MINATO-SAN AND KUSHINA-SAN NAMES WITH EVERY ACTION YOU TAKE!" said Ebisu angrily, before putting both hands on his mouth, conscious of what he said.

"Worst choice of words my friend...**RASENGAN!**" said Naruto as he rapidly charged at the man, slamming the spiraling sphere on his torso and breaking few bones, Ebisu went flying towards the tree, destroying both plant and bench and landing at Hyruzen feet.

"You Know... if I still was Hokage, I would have gladly sent you to Ibiki, but I'll ask Tsunade to forbid you to ever come closer to my grandson and his friends, and be grateful that I thought that a Rasengan to the stomach was a good enough punishment, or I would have used Genma to finish the work, goodbye...Idiot" said the ex-Hokage, leaving the park followed by the laughing trio of kids.

"I'm sorry Hana-san" said the blond bowing

"No need Naru-kun, now let's go, I'm already late" said the woman, surprisingly grabbing his arm and guiding him.

"You know, I used to dream to become Hokage when I was a kid" said the blond

"And now?" she asked

"I just want to be the strongest ninja ever, since everyone see me as a demon I don't think they will never accept me, and even if they do, they will certainly force me to act as my father and I don't want to always live in his shadow"

"Well.. I DO know that you are simply the holder, not the fox, so you can count on me" smiling at the surprised face of Naruto, she keep pulling him towards the clinic.

They spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying the other's company, Naruto even helped Hana with some animals at her veterinarian clinic.

"_Who cares if my mother believes he is her son? It's a good excuse to be with him" _thought the Inuzuka heiress when they finally parted ways, skilfully hiding the rosy blush on her face as she was waving him goodbye.

Another day, another victim.

**Next day – Konoha – Main gate**

An elderly couple of civilians had entered the gate and was now walking in the central part of the village enjoying the beautiful day, until the woman had to suppress a snarl.

"Why do _I_ have to be the woman?" she asked

"Because this was MY idea Kisame, now shut up, we need to reach the compound without be noticed, it's already a miracle that thanks to this powered henge they didn't found out who we are" said the man

"As you wish, oh mighty Itachi!" said the masked Kisame in a mocking way

"idiot" answered the Uchiha.

By now the two missing-nin had reached the frontal gate of the Uzu-nami clan house.

They were greeted by both Kibashi and Zabuza, the latter hugging the _woman_, his old friend and fellow swordsman of the mist.

"Come inside, so that you can change back, my friend" said the demon of the mist, bringing them inside.

"Thanks, why did you call us here? I thought we were supposed to just exchange letters" asked Itachi, removing the henge and sitting on the couch

"I know, but Shini-sama said we need to change some part of the plan, the others didn't know that you two are here" answered Kibashi

"Where is my little foxy-otouto?" asked Itachi, showing a rarely saw smile (really, the few people that saw him smile were considered hallucinating)

"In the bedroom, having some _Time_ with Shini-sama" answered Zabuza, the mask hiding a conspirator smile

"I think I will cock-block him then" the Uchiha prodigy said, not hearing the feeble laugh of both Zabuza and Kibashi.

"He is with Itachi's mother too, ne?" asked a equally smiling Kisame, the two nodded before rushing to the room followed by the blue shark-like nuke-nin.

**Lemon content – rather "messy" if I have to say ^ ^**

Our blond hero was in bliss...why?

He was on his bed, with Kushina sitting on his face moaning as her beloved sochi was driving her insane with his skilful tongue, that was dancing around the deepest part of her womanhood doing indecently slurping and sucking noises while attacking her with all his might. While one of his hands was mercilessly grabbing and pinching her breast, the other was driving two fingers in and out of her tight and warm ass, earning few screams from time to time when the assault was too much.

Shini and Mikoto instead were in a rather worst situation, they were pumping up and down in an automatic fashion as their minds were blank, eyes rolled on the back and drooling as their two pussies were crashing the full erected member in the warm embrace of their soft, glistening flesh, milking the blond of everything he may have being stored until now, releasing feeble moans when the umpteenth orgasm hit them.

On the side, keeping for herself two STRONGLY reinforced clones, was Anko, new addition to the family, that was being hammered into oblivion by the two clones pumping fiercely in both ass and pussy in an alternated fashion "FASTER!, HARDER!" the only two words coming out of her mouth, her breast knelled from behind as she was mouth-raped by the front one.

Haku instead was with her back pressed to the wall with her legs rested on the shoulders of a third clone, while said man was fucking her with inhuman strength leaving few cracks on the wall, the young woman was screaming with wave after wave of mind-shattering pleasure washing over her as the clone keep biting and/or licking her neck savouring her skin.

Finally Nii Yugito and a dark-purple, long haired girl (Nibi in her new body) were being fucked while face-to-face, exchanging a long, sloppy kiss, their breasts pressed together and the two Narutos grinning like two maniacs.

The room was drenched in the smell of the intercourses and the moans were the only noise that could be heard...lucky bastard.

That was when the door was slammed open by a smirking Itachi.

**Lemon content end.**

Even in the middle of a sexual parade Itachi could only see HIS mother being covered by what could have been the biggest load never shot from an human being, as her chest and face were covered in a thick layer of whiteness.

"MOTHEEEEERRRRRR!" he yelled as his Sharingan activated due to the shocking sight, forever ingraining the image of the Orgasmic Mikoto in his brain, before Kami in his infinite mercy let the Uchiha man fall in the warm and safe embrace of unconsciousness.

"I think you broke him gaki" said Kisame, sporting two tissues up his nose.

"Itachi-niisan! Uncle Kisame! What are you doing here?" asked the panting Naruto

"come visit... where is Kiba? He saw him enter here then..." asked Kibashi

"frontal door" said Kushina, that was now covering herself with a sheet

"Thanks..OH KAMI!" said the man opening the door and seeing Kiba mounting in a true _doggie-fashion _Kin, both boy and girl transfixed by the pleasure...he slammed the door shut.

"I...I will be in the kitchen if you need me" he said before leaving

"Let's go then, just give us few minutes to dress... where is Akamaru?" asked Naruto

"ARRRRRUUUUUUUUUU!" howled the dog while...fucking Tonton?

**Konoha – Uzu-nami compound – 30 minutes later**

Itachi was now awake and tied to a chair, preventing him from beheading Naruto, **Susanoo **and **Amaterasu** luckily forgotten.

"I know my mother is our ally now BUT WHY WERE YOU FUCKING HER?" the tied up Uchiha yelled for the fifth time that day.

"Because I love him Itachi dear, he is more caring than your father, and respect me more nonetheless" answered the matriarch

"And he is bigger" said Kisame

"That too, N-NO WAIT!" stuttered Mikoto

"KISAMEEEE!" yelled again Itachi

It took another hour for him to calm down.

"So how was going the _fuck-fest_?" asked Ivan

"Where were you asshole..why did you let him have his way with my mother?" asked Itachi

"I was in a threesome with Tayuya and Shizune, why?"

"...Forget that I asked, the reason we are here is that we have the names of the other nuke-nins in our organization, The Akatsuki"

"Who are they?" asked Shini

"Sasori of the red sand, puppeteer from Suna. Deidara, an explosive expert. Kakuzu and Hidan, two _Immortals_ the first use some kind of black tendrils to reattach his body parts, the other is a Jasshinist and I personally saw his head being cut and his body keep moving" said Kisame

"Then there are Zetsu, the black and white plant-man that work as spy. Pein, the boss of the organization. Konan, the boss right hand, she is able to turn her body into paper and use it to attack, then there is Tobi...other than being an idiot and wearing a swirl mask...I don't know, he keep saying _Tobi is a good boy_ from time to time" finished Itachi

"Good, we used the other information you have sent to us to find the other containers, they will all flee to our _Safe Zone_ at the right signal, the raikage already said that he will let Killer bee join us, he still doesn't know that he his free from the seals...and that rapper-wannabe still is mad at us because he is forced to NOT rap in order to keep the façade" said Shini

"Okay, we will keep sending info at every chance we get, on a side note, how's Sasuke?"

"Your _brother_ keep brooding and searching revenge, he had taken the exam from the second time and passed, even if I think the council helped his promotion, that and he keep pestering us about wanting more power" answered Mikoto, spitting venom on the "brother" word

"An idiot, why did I let father making this to him I will never understand, we go now or Zetsu will try and spy on us...we will say that we fought some instructors and Tsunade-sama so that we couldn't kidnap you Otouto" said the Uchiha man as the cloaked duo start leaving

"By the way... the swirl masked member is not Madara..we took his body few days ago, his real name is Obito, the one Kakashi believe dead, he is so disillusioned that he believe he is Madara's reincarnation" said Shini

"WHAT? Why did you take Madara's body?" asked Itachi, shocked

"Secret, sorry but I never show my latest work unless it is finished" answered Ivan

After that the two missing-nin henged back and leaved the house.

"Soo..what now?" asked Naruto

"While we wait for the Akatsuchi to make his move..I finally found the _King_" said Ivan

"_The king?_" Asked Kiba

"It's something I was working on: we already have _The Queen, the Bishop, _and _the Knights_ we named them after the pieces of the chess game" answered Shini

"And where is this _King_?" asked Kushina

"Land of snow, I already tell Tsunade, if we haven't any mission there before next week, she will find an excuse and send us there" answered again the death goddess.

"Okay, now that I started my way up to Hana's heart, we need to start focus on Hinata too, Kushi-chan will take care of that since her being my mother will make this more -official- to Hinata's eyes" said Naruto

"Don't worry dear, that will be really easy" smirked the red-head.

**Omake: why did she left me?**

**Council room**

the room was occupied by the two council while Naruto was sitting beside Tsunade, a smile on his face as the brooding Sasuke was glaring at him from a seat near a civil member.

"We summoned you here because we, members of the civilian council, pretend you release Mikoto-sama of your control!"

"What?" asked both blond and Uchiha matriarch at the same time.

"We know you used your evil power to force her, release her now and we will be merciful" said Sakuno Haruno

"He didn't force me, I choose him over Sasuke because I want him" said Mikoto

"Why should an aristocrat like you want a little beast like him?" asked another civilian

"Maybe because he IS a beast?" asked Ivan, smirking sadistically

"My mother is not that kind of woman you loser! even in the remote possibility...the idiot is not man enough to her!" said Sasuke

"It is not my style...but I think for once I can step so low just to make you a little more humble" said Naruto

positioning himself near the table he glare at the civilian council, before unzipping his pants and _freeing_ his tool...a loud, meaty THUD! could be heard as IT hit the table, a long, intense silence fell on the room.

"How the fuck do you find the time for training?" asked Tsume, while the men in the room let their heads drop down in shame, trying to convince themselves that it was just an henge.

"A lot of self control" answered the furiously blushing woman.

Sasuke simply fainted, foaming at his mouth as VERY dirty images take over his mind

**Stop! The end! This filler chapter ends here, as you may have figured out, the next chapter will be centered on the land of the snow mission with princesses and evil uncles! I hope the result of all this time was good enough, because as I said before, now my work is in a period where saying HEAVY is an understatement, so please be patient 'kay? ^ ^**

**review if you want, favourites and followers are always well accepted...flamers...this is my story so I don't think I have to say that I will not read them. As for Soarath...yes he is using my Original character, and for the last time..NO I didn't force him, HE was the one asking me if he could use him so please stop sending me PM where do you ask if I forced him..it's boring answering NO! To all of them okay? Thank you.**

**BYE!**


End file.
